Fallen
by koi97
Summary: Ichigo is an angel. On a mission to earth, a lot of secrets open up. Soon Ichigo is thrown into a war that could destroy everything he knows and has come to find out. Together, with unlikely allies, can they all stop this threat? Or is it to great for them to overcome? Rated M for language and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

The streets were dark and hardly lit up by the tall lamp posts that gave off nothing more than a dull yellow light. A few cars came and went, never noticing the lone figure hiding in the shadows. His warm brown eyes darting around, searching and watching. His bright, orange hair hidden under his hood. He's wearing a thick black jacket, baggy jeans, and combat boots, all of which are black, allowing him to blend in well. He inhales, the scent of rain on the air as storm clouds roll in. He looks around, staying in the shadows and out of sight. He walks on, as silent as possible. His breathing is soft and hardly there. With nobody on the streets, it made things easier on him. He stops when he hears movement from the alley just feet away from him. He pauses and slinks forward. He peers into the alley way, eyes widening in horror at the sight of a middle aged man on his knees, at gunpoint. The figure holding the gun must be around six feet tall with their whole body covered in black. A blank white mask with a wide, curling, insane grin with blank eye sockets and their hood is pulled up, casting an eerie shadowing over the mask and covering up most of the masked figure's face. Another man is standing there, but his back is to the orange haired teen. All he can see are broad shoulders and shocking, neon, sky blue hair. His back is covered by a biker's jacket, his legs clothed in jeans, and his feet covered by heavy looking combat boots.

"You owe me money. I want it now," the blue haired man growls.

"I-i don't have it," the man on the ground stammers out.

The masked figure kicks out, forcing the man to his stomach. A heavy boots presses down on the middle aged man. A sickening click sounds through the alley. The gun is ready to fire. The man is sweaty and pale. He looks up, a begging look on his round features. The blue haired man shifts his weight, seemingly bored.

"Don't lie to me," he rumbles out. The masked figure cackles, a mad and horrid sound.

"O-o-okay! Aizen forced me to give it to him! He didn't want you getting that money to buy better weapons to use against him!" The man rushes out. "He took it so he could stop you from whatever you are planning!"

"Aizen ya say?" The masked figure asks, their voice lilting and watery and very much male.

The blue haired man curses. "Take him out," is all he says before spinning around. The orange haired teen scuttles back quickly, but not before he got a good look at the blue haired man's face. Beautiful. The only word he can think of. Tan skin, bright blue eyes, and a curling sneer on those perfect lips. Dark blue tattoos dashed under his eyes, making him appear almost feline. The man pauses, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette. He lights it with grace and inhales. He takes a step forward, pocketing the lighter. Bang! He exhales the smoke.

The orange haired teen jerks and jumps, startled by the sudden gun-shot. The blue haired man hardly seems fazed as he turns and walks away. His silent, large figure disappearing into the night and away from the teen. The teen is moving, hurrying away from the crime scene. He looks over his shoulder, noticing that masked man is out of the alley and looking around. That masked man looks his way, yet he can't be sure that crazy man saw him. He hurries away, keeping his head low and staying to the dark shadows.

* * *

"Are you sure about that Ichigo? We shouldn't get involved in with the gangs. We are here for a reason," a small, black haired girl says. Her large violet eyes staring at the orange haired man.

"They killed an innocent man, Rukia! What if he had a wife and kids?!" Ichigo snaps back, his brown eyes wide with horror.

"Ichigo! Focus here for our sake!" Rukia snaps, smacking Ichigo upside the head. Ichigo hisses in pain and holds his head. He glares at Rukia as she stands there before him.

"Rukia….I felt something from them," Ichigo finally admits as a tall, blood red haired man walks in, tattoos littering his body. He is dressed in red and pauses, bowls of food in his hands. Ichigo looks over at him. Renji, one of Ichigo's close friends and Rukia's childhood friend.

"Are ya sure Ichi? I mean, come on! There is no way we can run into fallens They don't like the big cities," Rukia says.

"I didn't say they felt like fallen!" Ichigo snaps, eye twitching slightly at their assumptions. He knows what a fallen angel feels like. He has been on earth and met a few fallens who fight to survive on earth every day. He doesn't mind missions to earth, but they always make him restless. Earth is the main breeding ground for demons. Twisted evil creatures that can assume a human form which makes their job of tricking humans into their dark clutches easier. The powerful demonic generals are fallen angels that followed the first fallen. They are the ones the "bible" likes to talk about. Angels let humans believe whatever lies and fantasies they have. Angels never bothered with humans. Angels only come down to earth to stop any bad demonic invasion, or if something weird is going on. This time, it is the latter and Ichigo was given this mission with Rukia and Rukia's childhood friend, Renji. They all have been close together. Their head general claims that a powerful fallen angel has been spotted in this town. Yet the only thing they have found in this town is an underground war between two gangs.

Renji sets the food down and raises his hands in surrender. He gives Ichigo a look. Ichigo doesn't like that look. It is the look they give him whenever he starts freaking out. Ichigo huffs and sits down on the only couch in the tiny living room of the rather small two bedroom apartment. He grabs a bowl of food and starts stuffing his face, glaring angrily at the t.v. Renji sighs and sits down on the floor in front of the couch and Rukia, who had sat down next to Ichigo.

Ichigo mulls over what he saw. The masked man is the eerie one. Ichigo sets his now empty bowl down and stands up. He grabs his jacket and hurries out. Renji and Rukia calling after him, but Ichigo has his mind set. He tugs on his jacket as he races down the stairs and out of the apartment building. it is raining out, the rain pattering around him. Ichigo pulls the hood up and races down the street, his feet getting wet from the amount of puddles in his way. His breath puffs out in foggy clouds before him as he runs and runs, racing towards the crime scene. He slides around a corner, eyes wild with a frenzy. He races past an alley, only to be caught and muffled as he screams. He screams into the hand over his mouth as he thrashes, fighting to break free. His left foot connects with a knee. A gruff curse follows the impact. Ichigo scowls and bits down on a finger. The hand had slipped, so he had a great chance to bite. His abductor howls in pain and jerks his hand away. Ichigo pulls himself free and stops, noticing the mouth of the alley if blocked. Ichigo spins around, getting a lot at his captor.

A tall thin man is staring at his boney hand, his silver hair falling into slitted eyes. He is dressed in a black hoodie and jeans. He tilts his head and stares at Ichigo, an eerie smile on his lips. Ichigo looks at the other person. Snowy white hair, pale skin, and strange amber eyes surrounded by black. His grin is insanely and wild. His clothes mostly white with hints of black. Ichigo twitches. This man looks just like him, all but in color.

"My, my. A fighter. Is this the one?" The fox-man asks. Ichigo bristles. The other tilts his head.

"Yup. He has da brown eyes, plus I saw a hint of orange hair. This is da guy dat saw us," The white haired man says, his voice lilting and watery.

The fox grins even more, if that was possible. Ichigo bristles. His senses on high alert. The two men smirk evilly. Ichigo growls deep in his chest, hands raised and he moves into a defensive stance. The white haired man attacks first, seeming overeager to fight. Blood lust glitters in those gold eyes that seem to gold against his black sclera. Ichigo dodges the kick and counter attacks with a punch. The man groans, stumbling back. Ichigo twists and ducks, a fist flying over his head. Ichigo swipes his leg out, tripping the silver haired man. The white haired man attacks again, his fist skimming Ichigo's nose as Ichigo reels back. Ichigo hisses in pain and kicks the man in the side. He grunts, gold eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

"Ya little bitch!" He growls, lunging at Ichigo. Ichigo grunts as the white haired man slams into him. Ichigo wedges his knee into his gut and pushes. The white haired man snarls like a feral animal, slamming his fist down into Ichigo's side. Ichigo howls in pain and forces the man off him by pushing his forward. He rolls, just barely dodging the foot slamming down towards his stomach. He scrambles to his feet, panting. The silver haired man tilts his head.

"Go get the boss Zangetsu," the silver haired man orders.

"Ya sure Shinso?" The man, Zangetsu replies, rubbing his stomach.

The fox nods and smiles cheerfully. Zangetsu turns and darts off, leaving Ichigo to face Shinso alone. Shinso smiles. "Ya sure do know how to fight," he muses.

Ichigo rubbed his stinging nose, but makes it a haughty manner. "My father has a bad habit of attacking me out of the blue to keep me sharp, and boy am I happy," Ichigo growls.

Shinso laughs, silver hair glittering. His slitted eyes open slightly, showing a small sliver of blue eyes. He lunges forward. Ichigo bends his knees, body ready. Shinso slams into Ichigo and they go tumbling, limbs flailing as they kick and punch. Ichigo hisses and snarls before managing to kick the man away. He climbs to his feet, wiping blood away from his lip with the back of his hand. Blood drips from his split lip and his temple. Shinso has a blood temple, lip, and nose. He mops up the blood with his sleeve, frowning. "Yer better than we thought," he mumbles.

Ichigo spits the blood in his mouth out, scowling. "You're not so bad either," he replies.

Shinso chuckles, now smiling again. Ichigo shudders. This man gives him the creeps. Ichigo pants softly, as does the other man. Ichigo backs away, towards the mouth of the alley.

"Aw, tryin' to run now?" Shinso taunts.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Only being prepared," Ichigo replies. Shinso smiles. It is eerie and it seems like the bony man knows something he doesn't.

Ichigo looks over his shoulder, a large hand covers his mouth. Ichigo kicks out, biting down on the hand when it moves. He hears a growl of pain. Ichigo jerks away, now between the people. He looks over, noticing the blue haired man from the other night. He stares at his hand before grinning ferally at Ichigo. Ichigo bristles. He momentarily forgets about Shinso and he reacts to late when a slim arm wraps around him and the other hand is pressing down on a pressure point in his neck. Ichigo groans, weakly trying to strike the thin man, but his vision fades. Ichigo goes limp, the last thing he sees is blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is now up! Hope ya all enjoy this chapter. It's gonna be kind of slow at first, gotta get Ichigo comfy with the gang :D So this Chapter was more of an intro on the Gang Ichigo will be with. Also, a lot of the pairings in this story are my personal favorites quq So yeah, if there are couples ya don't like, well to bad! :D I don't care.  
Also, at the reviewers: Don't worry, I got a lot planned and there will be more chapters. I don't plan on giving up this story.  
And also, holy shit guys, only one chapter and already I got so many favs and followers for this story, I have never had this happen quq Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me!

Story is un-beta'd so there will be mistakes. Sorry about that, I try to keep mistakes at bay. Enjoy the newest chapter to Fallen!

* * *

Ichigo groans and shifts. He slowly sit up, his temples throb in pain. He cracks open his eye, a blinding ray of light forcing him to close his eyes. He winces in pain, rubbing his eyes. He cracks them open again, and notices dark brown eyes. He jerks back with a hoarse cry. His head flares in pain and his back arched he grips his head. Something bumps into his head and he looks up, face twisted up in pain. A massive jaguar stares at him with wide brown eyes. Ichigo scuttles away.

"Pantera!" A deep calls. It sounds far away. The jaguar rumbles and turns. It hops off the bed and scampers out the room. Ichigo looks around. The room is mostly bare save for the bed, dresser, and nightstand. Ichigo slowly climbs out of the bed, noticing he is sweatpants and a shirt.

"You bastard! Gimme back my wallet!" A shrill, watery voice screeches. Sly laughter soon follows and Ichigo exits the room, only to enter a small hallway that has another door on the left that leads into a bathroom. He looks down, the laughter and shouting louder. He heads to the stairs, wincing and holding his head with a hand. He uses the wall as support. He ambles forward, hearing voices. Many voices and it puts Ichigo on end. He slowly walks down the stairs, trying to be silent. He plops down on the bottom step and peers around the corner. A massive room open ups before him. Door are open on the opposite wall, and as far as Ichigo can see there are four doors. Three bedrooms and one full bathroom. Right next to him, leading down, is another staircase. Most likely leads to the basement. the room is a living room and kitchen combined. Nine people mill around. Two women and seven men. Three of the men Ichigo have seen before.

There is a black haired man with pasty white skin and large green eyes. His face is blank and he is dressed in gothic clothing. He is at the table with a computer in front of him. Next to him is a pink haired man with amber eyes, pale skin, and is dressed in dark navy scrubs with a lab coat on. He pushes white framed glasses up on his thin nose and purses his lip. He glares at a super tall man with shaggy black hair, a bandana over his right eye and his left is a steel grey He grins widely. He is dressed in jeans and a shirt. Zangetsu punches Shinso's shoulder, scowling a they stand by the sink. The blue haired man sighs and shakes his head. The two women sit on the couch, between them is a brown haired man with grey eyes, tan skin, and a lean build. He closes his eyes, slouching. He is dressed in sweatpants and a sweater. On his left is a green haired women with silver-wheat colored eyes, tan skin, and a busty build. She is dressed in a green dress. She pulls her hair back. On the right is a blonde with ice green eyes, warm brown skin, and in her hair is three braided locks that are longer than the rest of her hair. She is dressed in cargo shorts and a tank top that frame her curvy build. Ichigo shifts, trying not to be noticed, but that is hard when a jaguar suddenly appears in your face.

Ichigo jerks back, trying to shoo the large feline away silently, but the blue haired man spots him. Ichigo gulps and shrinks in on himself. Everybody stop and looks his way. Ichigo turns and scuttles up the stairs, the jaguar follows him. Ichigo hisses at it, but it only stares at him with wide eyes. Ichigo makes it to the top, and he is happy….until he is lifted up by his waist. He flails and screams.

"Knock it off! I'm not going to hurt-ow!-you!" A deep voice snaps. Ichigo freezes, head flaring up in pain. Ichigo moans and goes limp. He tries to wiggle his arms out so he could rub his head, but the thick arms around him hold him in a vise like grip.

Ichigo wiggles some more, scowling. "My head hurts!"  
"Well, then stop!" That deep voice snap. Ichigo turns his head to see the blue haired man. He gives Ichigo a dark look. Ichigo frowns and scowls at him. He is set down, but a heavy hand is placed on his shoulder. Ichigo is guided semi-roughly down the stairs and towards the bathroom. Everybody watches them. Ichigo growls at the other people as they stare. The man behind him sighs. Ichigo grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest. He is pushed into the bathroom. The man slips by him and opens the medicine cabinet up. He grabs out a small cup and a bottle of painkillers. He fills the cup and hands both the cup and bottle to Ichigo. Ichigo takes them happily. He sets the cup down on the small beauty table right beside him and opens the bottle. He shakes out two pills and sets the bottle down. He puts the pills into his mouth and grabs the water. He tilts his head back, the water filling his mouth and he swallows, the pills going down with the water.

Ichigo sets the now empty cup down and sighs. "Thank you," He says softly.

The blue haired man nods, and smirks ferally.

"Now, lemme introduce ya to my family," he says, grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging him, uncaring of the open bottle of painkillers left behind. Ichigo protests loudly, trying to get away. He just wants to leave and find Renji and Rukia before they freak, if they are not already. Ichigo doesn't like this all. These people seem different. The pink haired man stares at him with searching eyes. Ichigo shivers, trying to edge away. Suddenly he is being pulled away from the leader of these guys and is face to face with the man that looks like him. They stare, and then scowl.

"He looks like me!" Zangetsu says, glaring at Ichigo, who glares right back.

"I think we have noticed," the black haired, emo kid says, giving Zangetsu a bland look.

"I don' like it," Zangetsu snaps.

"Calm down. I am sure there is a reason for this," Shinso says. Zangetsu is smacked upside the head by the blue haired man. He grabs Ichigo by the scruff of his shirt. Ichigo is pulled away from the man.

"Okay guys, chill out," the boss says. Everybody goes silent.

"Tell him our real names. He will trust us more," the pink haired man says, nose in the air. The boss nods and points.

"Pink haired fairy is Szayel. He is our medic and scientist. Emo is Ulquiorra. He is our main hacker and informer. Tall lanky guy is Nnoitra. He is a fighter and patrols our border. Nel is the green haired one. She helps Hallibel, the blonde, with getting us weapons and they specialize in weapons and figuring out which weapon is best for each member. Starrk is the lazy man between those two and he is another fighter, but he deals with our canine unit and keeping track of the illegal things in the city so we can monitor them. Shiro is the white bastard that looks like you. He is our torturer and one of the best fighters. Next to him is Gin. He is our spy and knows more than most people. I am Grimmjow. I run this gang," The blue haired man says.

Everybody waves. "Oi! Don' ferget 'bout Shinji! He is a small blonde with a grin like Nnoi's. He is a talker an' likes ta befriend anybody. Crazy too, but jus' 'bout everybody here is crazy," Shiro says.

Grimmjow grumbles.

"Oh yes, Nnoi an' Shin are together. Hall, Nel, and Stark are together. Shiro is all mine! Boss already says ya will be in his room, the only room upstairs!" Gin muses, leaning forward. Ichigo scowls, hands clenched into fists. He is ready to punch this man. Ichigo does just that, thinking it is a good idea. Gin quickly pulls away, still smiling like mad. Ichigo frowns, upset he didn't hit the other man. Shiro quickly gets in his face again, grinning like an insane mad man. Ichigo thinks Shiro is mentally unstable.

"What's yer name?" He asks, yet there is something strange in those inverted eyes.

"Why should I tell you?!" Ichigo snaps.

"His name is Ichigo. He just moved here. No special record or anything," Ulquiorra says.

Ichigo reaches out and grabs a pillow off the couch that is right next to him. He throws the pillow at Ulquiorra. Nnoitra grabs the pillow before it can hit Ulquiorra. Ichigo glares at them both. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. The jaguar, Pantera, saunters up. Ichigo twitches away. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, and the house-cat! Pantera. She is also our guard animal. She don't bite unless you make her," Grimmjow chirps.

"That thing is a big feline that could eat me!" Ichigo screeches.

"She hasn't yet," Grimmjow pointed out. Ichigo frowns at him. He grumbles and glares at his feet.

"Does anybody here own a phone?" He then asks, at least hoping to try and call Rukia to give her an update. Grimmjow holds out his phone. Ichigo swipes the smartphone and hurries away, quickly dialing Rukia's number. He presses the phone to his ear as he climbs up the stairs, his breath stuck in his throat as he waits. Three rings go by and Rukia finally answers.

"Hello, this is Rukia. How may I help you?" Rukia greets warily.

"Rukia!" Ichigo breathes out, entering the bathroom on the second story and slamming the door shut. He locks it just as Rukia gasps.

"Ichigo?!" She breathes. "I thought you were dead! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where are you?!"

"Rukia chill out. I am fine. I have no idea where I am at though. I was taken by one of the gangs. I have no idea where I am at. I think I am in their main building. I wasn't awake when they brought me here. I was knocked out," Ichigo quickly explains, turning on the sink.

"Is this the gang that killed the businessman?!" Rukia gasps.

"Yup," Ichigo sighs.

"Okay, give me a name of the gang and I will do some research. Try to figure a way out so Renji can give you your phone that you left here," Rukia says.

"Okay. One of the gang members is Shiro," Ichigo says. He hangs up and turns off the water. He presses his ear to the door, listening for somebody on the other end.

"He sure is smarter than we thought. He could be a spy for Aizen," A smooth voice mumbles. A deep sigh follows.

"No. Aizen only hires monsters. This kid isn't a monster. If he was, he would have attack Gin and Shro in a more brutal and frenzied style," Grimmjow mumble. Ichigo holds his breath.

"True, but Aizen is smart and likes to think of everything as a pawn," Ulquiorra mumbles.

"Besides, Szayel said he found an orange feather by the boy hours before he awake."  
"Could that mean…"

"Yes. I should have known they would be here. I forgot they still send people," Grimmjow growls

They walk away and Ichigo slips into the hallway. He yelps when somebody lifts him up and slings him over a bony shoulder. Eerie chuckles fill his ears and Ichigo turns to see a head of silver. Ichigo growls. Gin only smiles, and saunters on. He dumps Ichigo into the large recliner chair. Ichigo growls a Pantera lays down across his lap. Shiro points and laughs. Ichigo growls, bristling, as he glares at the man. Gin holds up Grimmjow's phone. "Ya sure are smart, Strawberry," Gin hums.

"I like to careful. Learned that from my insane father. Yet I am sure you all are more insane than him!" Ichigo retorts.

Gin pouts mockingly at Ichigo. "Rude," Gin says.

Ichigo uses that moment to snatch the phone. He looks at them before turning away. He sticks out his tongue childishly and texts Renji. He will have to make sure Ulquiorra can't track the text nor find it. Thank god Ichigo is amazing with computers and phones. Once the text is sent, Ichigo sighs dramatically and turns around to give them a sulking look.

"I will need some clothes since ya all kidnapped me," Ichigo says.

Grimmjow sighs. "Gin, Shiro. Go out with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything that would harm my gang and keep a close eye on him," Grimmjow orders.

The two men salute and then grab Ichigo under his arms and drags him out. Ichigo struggles for a moment before giving up and walking beside them. Gin and Shiro loop their arms through his and Ichigo gives the air in front of him a disgruntled look. Shiro snickers. Ichigo turns to glare at the man that could be either a clone or twin of his. Yet that would be impossible. He was the only child from his mother who died at childbirth. He has two twin half sisters, but that is it. He would know if he has a twin and he does not. His father would never lie about a child. Ichigo elbows Shiro in the ribs. Shiro grunts and whines. He scowls at Ichigo, who smirks back at Shiro. Gin pats Ichigo's head. Shiro starts whining at him. Ichigo listens to them bicker. More like Shiro whining at Gin, who only gives Shiro sarcastic and witty comebacks.

They walk a few more blocks before Ichigo drags them into the clothing store he saw, and the one he is making Renji come to. He is gonna hope Renji won't be stupid when he stops by. Ichigo enters the store and looks around. He walks towards the men's section, Shiro and Gin following him. They talk to each other, and it is nothing but babble to Ichigo. Ichigo tunes them out as he looks at pants first. He pages through the pants, grabbed out a few, studies them, and then either puts them back or drapes them over his arm. Gin and Shiro have started to wonder, but not to far. Ichigo looks around, watching a familiar face walk in. ichigo smiles and continues to act normal, looking through the clothes and moving on. Renji walks around at first, trying to act natural before the two change course to brush against each other. Ichigo gets his phone and a simple smile before Renji moves on. Ichigo smiles, happy that for once Renji isn't fucking everything up. Renji grabs a few shirts, then pays and leaves. Ichigo slips his phone into his pocket, knowing full well Rukia would have added some apps to help keep his phone undetectable.

Ichigo moves onto shirts and grabs a few before heading to the small dressing rooms in the back. He looks over his shoulder before entering an open dressing room. He sighs softly and pulls out his phone. He checks his messages. Only one. From Rukia.

'Still researching on the gang, but the boss says to stay and act as a spy in the gang. So those are your new orders.'

Ichigo sighs and pockets the phone.

"Well, it was bound to happen. These guys looked like they didn't want to let me go."

Ichigo stares at himself in the mirror before closing his eyes and smiling humorlessly.

"Oh the way fate works."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the short chapter guys. quq I have just had so many other writing crap I have been needing to do for school and plus a lot of personal prompts of mine. Yet here is a chapter. vwv and don't worry guys, I don't plan on letting this die, but like everybody else, sometimes life gets in the way and I can only post so often. yet I am alive! With a new chapter. This one explains just who everybody is ewe So I hope you enjoy it. This is why it is a short chapter and also! Later on, I will be bringing in an OC, which belongs to me, just to help out with the plot ouo

* * *

Rukia shifts her weight. She rests her hands on her small waist. She is dressed in a pretty sundress and flat shoes. She is standing in a candy shop. Behind the counter is a man dressed in dark green clothing with blonde hair and wide brimmed hat that shadows his silver-green eyes. He smiles lazily, pulling a fan magically from his wide sleeves of the robe he is wearing. He hides his cheeky grin and chuckle. On the counter beside him is a beautiful women with dark skin, dark violet hair, and large amber eyes. She is dressed in an orange halter-top, black jeans, and no shoes. She swings her feet around. Rukia sighs. She never wanted to go to this fallen angel, yet him and his close friends were framed, but the head general is too proud to admit he was wrong. They have been on semi-okay terms with the angles. These fallen angels live here, as it was where they first settled back when it was a small town that was not famous at all.

"Kisuke I need help," Rukia sighs.

The blonde tilts his head. "I need information about the gang that is here. I know there are two major gangs here, but Ichigo was taken by one. One of the members is Shiro," Rukia explains.

Kisuke folds up his fan and it disappears into his sleeve once more. He leans forward and the women, Yoruichi is tense. "Did you say Shiro?" He asks.

Rukia nods, unsure of things now. Kisuke curses.

"At least it is with them and not the other gang," Kisuke whispers.

Rukia frowns, now utterly confused.

* * *

Ichigo screams and runs around the massive room. He didn't know they had a giant ass shed out in the back design as a large dojo. Right now, Pantera is chasing him down. Ichigo runs away from the crazy feline. Shiro is laughing his ass off with Gin while Grimmjow facepalms and shakes his head. Ichigo continues to run away from the eager feline. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOME LAUGHING YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! THIS IS SOOOOOOOO NOT FUNNY!" Ichigo screams.

Shiro and Gin only to start laugh harder. Soon Grimmjow is joining in. Ichigo would charge at them, but he is really worried about the cat on his heels. After like ten minutes of running, dodging, and darting around, Ichigo is done. He charges at Grimmjow, who is still chuckling. Shiro and Gin are on the floor, still giggling randomly. Ichigo launches himself at Grimmjow, who realizes too late what is happening and barely catches Ichigo and keeps them upright. The jaguar slows down and plops down in front of Grimmjow, panting softly. Ichigo hisses at the feline, causing Shiro and Gin to burst into a brand new fit of laughter.

"Easy there, Ichi. I swear Pantera won't kill you," Grimmjow grouches.

Ichigo turns his head to glare at Grimmjow. "She was chasing me!" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow removes his arms from around him, but Ichigo doesn't let go. Grimmjow scowls. "She could have pounced from the start, Ichigo. Think of Pantera as a dog. I had her since she was a kitten. She ain't gonna hurt you."

Ichigo stares at Grimmjow and then back down at the feline before he realizes his position. He quickly scrambles away, blushing. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and plants his hands on his hips. Ichigo huffs and turns away, arms over his chest. "Why are we here?" Ichigo asks.

Grimmjow grins widely. "I want to see how you were trained," He says.

"My dad was never the one for a formal style," Ichigo says. Grimmjow shrugs.

"So? I want to know if you are useful. Gin and Shiro, you two are gonna fight him. I want to see his strengths and weaknesses."

"Sure thing boss!"

Ichigo backs up as the two men slink forward. Grimmjow leans against the wall,watching with cold blue orbs. Ichigo scowls at the two men. Shiro grins insanely. 'Okay, judging their personalities. Shiro will attack. I don't know how. He is pretty unpredictable. I am sure Gin will hang back. Test the wat-'

Ichigo doesn't have time to finish thinking when Shiro launches his attack. The white haired man bouncing on the balls of his feet as he jabs at Ichigo, who either blocks or dodges. Ichigo grits his teeth, surprised by Shiro's speed. Gin watches, hands clasped behind his back. Ichigo focuses on Shiro. He dodges the punch aimed at his face and bends his knees, getting ready to kick. He spins into a roundhouse kick. Shiro catches his leg. His odd eyes glittering with blood-lust. Ichigo jerks away and launches himself at the man. He tackles Shiro and they both go rolling. They are a tangled mess of limbs as they roll around. They punch and kick, before breaking away. Shiro sways slightly before he sways into a darting run. Ichigo blinks, surprised. Shiro attacks, cackling like a crazed hyena. Ichigo scowls, trying his hardest to stop Shiro. Yet Shiro attacks in a frenzy. Ichigo pants softly, brows drawn together as he tries to stop Shiro. Fists fly and Shiro continue to laugh away. Ichigo scows. He grab Shiro's next fist and spins. He throws Shiro away and quickly launches himself at Shiro. Ichigo pins that man. Both men pant and heave, trying to catch their breath.

Grimmjow leans his head back. Ichio scuttles back and sits a foot away from Shiro, who is still on the ground, panting. Grimmjow is the strongest and fastest. Nobody can beat him, not even Shiro. Yet everybody puts up an amazing fight. Grimmjow crosses his arms, noticing just how alike Ichigo and Shiro really are. Luckily, he has Szayel and Ulquiorra working on figuring out the two's relationship. Gin returns to Grimmjow's side. "They were equally matched," Gin hums.

Grimmjow nods. "I noticed."

"Also, I just got a text from Szayel. He found something out. Wants us to meet him in the other shed known as his lab," Gin hums, smiling away, his crystal blue eyes closed like normal.

Grimmjow nods and sighs.

"Come on you two!" He shouts. Shiro climbs to his feet and stumbles over. Gin helps the snowy haired man. Ichigo limps up. Both of the two men panting. Grimmjow peels himself away from the wall and leads them out of the make-shift dojo. Grimmjow walks across the massive lawn and towards the shed that is connected to the house. Grimmjow enters the roomy building through the side door that leads outside. Szayel looks up, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"You called?" Grimmjow rumbles.

"Ah, yes I did," Szayel hums. Ichigo grumbles.

"What did you find?" Grimmjow asks, arms still folded over his chest.

Szayel looks at Grimmjow, then to Ichigo and Shiro. "Those two are twins," Szayel says.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo and Shiro screech. Gin, Grimmjow, and Szayel flinch.

"Think about it will ya. You two looks like twins. Odd huh? Well, guess what, you are. You both are identical twins. Yet Shiro managed to get some mutations. You didn't. Yet aside from that, you both are identical twins," Szayel explains, scowling at the two.

"That's impossible…..I would have known if I had a twin," Ichigo whispers. Grimmjow look over at Ichigo.

"It is very possible," A monotone voice answers. All turn to see Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looks at them with blank green eyes. He walks up, hands clasped behind his back.

"I did some background research...and I found out what we really needed to know," Ulquiorra claims, pride gleaming in his emerald orbs. Grimmjow motions for him to talk.

"Ichigo's mother died while giving birth. Shiro wasn't moving when he was born and he was the first born. She lived long enough to tell the doctors to keep Shiro away from his father. Doctors then claimed that she only had one child, Ichigo. Shiro grew up with Grimmjow and Nel, who is Grimmjow's younger sister. Ichigo and Shiro are the sons of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki," Ulquiorra declares. Gin, Grimmjow, and Szayel all tense up. Shiro and Ichigo share a look and frown.  
"What's dat suppose ta mean?" Shiro demands. Grimmjow exhales.

"You to are the sons of a very powerful angel and an ex-powerful demonic general," Grimmjow states.

"You all are crazy," Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow sneers at him and Szayel holds up an orange feather. Szayel smirks at Ichigo, who stares at the orange feather. "We know who you are Ichigo. Have since the beginning. I'm not as stupid or brute like as I look. Besides, all of us are either fallens, demons, or hybrids," Grimmjow rumbles. Ichigo stumbles back. He stares at them. He should have known. How come they all feel like humans?

Grimmjow looks at him with icy blue eyes. Gin coughs and smiles. "I guess I better explain who we are. I, Gin, am a fox demon. I left my land and came here because I sided with your mother. I was a mere child, who took Shiro away. Grimmjow is also a demon, but he is an ex-demonic general and his sister Nel was his right hand. Shiro is a demon. You are an angel. Stark is a human and angel hybrid, while Hallibel is a rare angel and demon hybrid. Szayel is a demon and human hybrid. Ulquiorra is a fallen angel, same with Nnoitra and Shinji. Shinji you will get to met tonight since he is due back from his mission tonight," Gin says happily.

Ichigo reaches out behind him, trying to digest everything that Gin and Szayel have said. He can't believe this. Here he thought he was with a bunch of human, when in reality they are nothing more than a mismatched group. Ichigo slowly sits down. "My...My mother was a demon?" Ichigo wonders.

Grimmjow nods. "One of the strongest. She was the closest to my old boss. I sided with her. I was the first to know about her love for an Angelic general. I helped her. I wasn't there when you were born cause Isshin showed up, so I took Shiro and Gin and left to find Nel, who was getting a place for us ready. Shinji is part of a pack of fallen angels runned by some crazy candy-store owner known as Kisuke," Grimmjow says.

Ichigo nods. He covers his face in his hands, unable to believe that his mother was really a demon. Grimmjow look between the twins. Shiro is still standing there, looking like a dazed idiot. Gin pulls Shiro close and holds onto the shell-shocked man. Grimmjow heads over to Ichigo, knowing full well the other man will need a comforting shoulder to lean on while he figures out everything.

"Why are you fighting a gang of humans then?" Ichigo asks as Grimmjow kneels before him.

"I'm not. That other gang is a group of demons trying to kill us...trying to kill Shiro because he is the rightful heir to the throne of hell."

"Shiro is the prince of hell?!"

Grimmjow nods.  
"Your mother was the queen. She had an affair with your father before her wedding. She was married a month after she got pregnant. Everybody thought you belonged to the king until she disappeared to give birth and I whisked her away to keep her safe. So yes...Shiro and you are both princes to the throne of hell."

Ichigo stares at Grimmjow in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update for all! Hopefully the drama and action should start now that I have everything out of the way. ;) vwv I have also put this story on Wattpad! I will update randomly. Sometimes I will update here first, sometimes it is wattpad. Depends on if I finish the story in school or not. My wattpad is Koi666, you can find other stories there also vwv

* * *

Kisuke looked at Rukia, his eyes cold and hard.

"Ichigo and this Shiro are twins? Heir to the throne of hell?" Rukia asks, in shock. She would have never expected her best friend to be full angel, while having a twin brother. Kisuke nods, looking grim.

"Because of how powerful their parents were, the child split, created two twins to balance the magic. Ichigo got all the angelic powers while Shiro got the demonic abilities. It is a strange thing to occur, but it did. Those two are in danger, and I have a bad feeling about everything. Aizen, the demon general trying to kill them, is very smart even through that massive ego of his. Get Ichigo and get out of here. I want you to. We can't afford for him to get killed," Kisuke says.

Rukia frowned, not knowing how to get into the gang. "How? If this gang is filled with powerful people, how to do I get him out?" Rukia snaps.

"I will have Shinji help you. He is apart of that gang. He will be back soon," Kisuke says.

Rukia stares. "Yet we have a mission! Who knows what the head general would do if we disobeyed," she exclaims. Kisuke scowls.

He looks off and sighs.

"I forgot how black and white their thinking is," Kisuke mutters bitterly. Rukia rings the bottom of her shirt. Kisuke hums. He disappear into the back of the store and returns. In his hand is a sleek, long black katana with a strange handle. White cloth wraps around the handle and extra length drapes from the handle. In his other hand is the twin blade. This one opposite in color. Kisuke shifts the blades. They gleam in the light. Rukia gapes at the beautiful blades. These swords are beautiful. More so than her own blade. Every angle had their own sword. A unique blade crafted just for them. "I made sure Ichigo never had a sword made him. Made sure he used a lousy weapon. These blades here belong to Ichigo and Shiro. Both swords are named Zangetsu...a name Shiro uses to hide. I want you to go over and I want these swords delivered now," Kisuke says.

Rukia takes the two weapons, but before she can touch them, the ribbon at the end grows in length and that starts to wrap around the blade. She gasp in shock. "The swords way of covering the blade. They have no proper sheath or scabbard but the cloth. The cloth reacts to energy. I gave it a bit of energy to cover the blade to keep the weapon and holder safe" Kisuke explains, a happy smile on his lips.

Rukia nods and takes the blades. They are her taller than she is! Kisuke hands a slip of paper. An address is written on it. Kisuke only smiles as she bows her head to Kisuke before hurrying out, happy to have an excuse to finally see Ichigo, or at least check up on him.

* * *

Ichigo grumbles and shoves a spoonful of the homemade chicken soup into his mouth. He is still in shock over finding out everything. Shiro sits next to him, also still a dazed. "You just wanted to make sure huh Grimmjow?" Gin asks.

Grimmjow looks at the fo demon. "Yeah. I knew she was pregnant with identical twins. Shiro was born with light orange hair. It just faded as e demonic genes turned on," Grimmjow says, taking a bite of his food.

Ichigo looks around the table. He is sitting at a long table, everybody taking up a spot. A little girl known as Lilinette. Grimmjow seemed annoyed about the child, but Ichigo later learned that she is Stark's little sister. She stares at Ichigo with passive, pale yellow eyes, and her green hair is fashioned in a layered bob. She is dressed in a white hoodie, shorts, and running shoes. Ichigo shoves another bite of food into his mouth. He is annoyed at the fact that he is sharing a room with Grimmjow. He didn't want that. From what he heard, the feline demon is a very touchy person. Literally. Grimmjow snorts at Ichigo, still amused by the Ichigo's reaction to sharing a room. Shiro finally looks at his food and just as he is about to take a bite, a knock on the door alerts them. Ichigo is up and racing towards the door, curious. Somebody is on his heels as he reaches the door and throws it open. On the other side stands Rukia, holding some long in her arms. She cradles it like a child.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasps in relief. He pulls her inside, noticing that it was Shiro who followed him. Shiro frowns and tilt his head to the side. Ichigo hugs Rukia tightly. She awkwardly hugs him back. Shiro scowls.

"Rukia?" Shiro questions.

"She is one of my closest friends! Boy is relief to see you Rukia! I hope I didn't worry you two too much!" Ichigo says, kind of rambling. Rukia elbows Ichigo, shutting him up. He grunts and rubs his stomach. Rukia smirks.

"Would you shut up dummy! I am here bearing gifts for you and your twin brother, who I just learned about. Ah, gotta love having contacts," Rukia says, grinning. She unwraps the cloth and two sword like objects are shown.

Ichigo and Shiro swarm her, blocking the view from everybody else. Shiro and Ichigo stare. Ichigo's hand is drawn towards the wrapped one with the black guard that peeked out. As his hand wrap around the handle. Shiro's hand on the other handle. In sync, the cloth around the weapons unwrap and shrink, becoming a small amount of dangling thread. Ichigo gasps. The twins pull back, holding the blades up. Grimmjow is standing, eyes wie. He scowls.

"Where did you get those?!" Grimmjow demands, glaring at Rukia. Rukia lifts her chin and stares back Grimmjow.

"Kisuke," is all Rukia says.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo and Shiro mutter at the name time. They turn to face each other, amber orbs staring into chocolate brown. The sword are held with the blade pointing to the ground. Shiro breaks eye contact and looks over at Grimmjow. A dull haze over the twins eyes. Grimmjow frowned, glaring at Rukia. She raises her hands and shrinks away, surprised by how intimidating this man is. Ichigo and Shiro shake their heads, eyes clearing up. The two blades once more are wrapped up by the cloth at the end. Grimmjow frowns and rests a hand on the twin's heads.

"Wow," Shiro says, grinning from ear to ear like a madman. Ichigo stares at Grimmjow. Gin pulls Shiro close, a small frown of worry on his face. Rukia stands tall. She ruffles her hair, smiling.

"Kisuke wanted these two to have the last thing from their mother," Rukia explains, smiling.

"These blades sure do make a good idea for these two. Twin blades. The yin and yangs more or less. Proper for these two," Grimmjow grumbles. Ichigo elbows Grimmjow. Grimmjow hisses and glares at Ichigo. Everybody else is now swarmed around, wanting to see what happened. Ichigo shrinks towards Rukia. Something akin to jealousy flashes in Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo stares at Rukia. He smils weakly as the whole gang swarms around them Grimmjow rolls his eyes. Nel and Gin being over-dramatic as always. Shiro is now cackling. Ichigo snorts, an eyebrow raised.

"Wow..They are like a family," Rukia whispers. Ichigo nods.

"Yup."

"Amazing. I didn't really expect this," she hums.

Ichigo chuckles. "Never did I."

Rukia ruffles Ichigo's hair. "Stay safe. I need to go and Kisuke said that Shinji will help you and Shiro out since I guess you learned what I did," Rukia says, violet eyes flashing.

Ichigo nods. He scowls and looks at the group a they swarm around, bustling around like a large family. Rukia punches Ichigo lightly in the side and grins. Ichigo scowls playfully. She waves and goes to leave, only to be grabbed by Nel. Rukia yelps. "Come on! Stay! I would love to chat with Ichi's friends," Nel gushes.

"I have to go to my friend! He might just burn our apartment down!" Rukia protests.

Nel looks at her. "Invite him over! We always have leftovers anyways!"

Rukia looks disgruntled. Ichigo starts to laugh. He cradles the sword close. Shiro walks up and holds up a hand. "Here, lemme put these up!" Shiro muses.

Ichigo nods and hands his blade to Shiro. Shiro skips off, heading towards his room. Ichigo looks up as Rukia yelps. Pantera prowls up, pushing her way to Grimmjow. Ichigo tilts his head and snickers at Rukia. Over the course of the day, Ichigo grew comfortable around these people, as if this was his home. Everybody was open. He was only awake for half day and already told him who he was and who they were. Yet Ichigo also has this sickening feeling that not everything has been told to both him and Shiro. Ichigo heads over to the table, where the forgotten lunches still sit. He grabs his bowl of the chicken soup and quickly finishes it, while Nel and Rukia bicker. Rukia caves and pulls out her phone. Ichigo assumed so she can call Renji. Ichigo hands Nel his now empty bowl and grins lazily. She smiles happily and turns away to clean. Ichigo heads off, only to be stopped by Grimmjow. He looks Ichigo over once, making Ichigo shift a bit.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen so suddenly," Grimmjow says, his face twisted up. Ichigo quirks an eyebrow. By the looks of it, Grimmjow is uncomfortable with this all, Ichigo thinks. "I only wanted the truth to be out. Yet sadly, if Aizen knows you also here, you will be a target, something I don't want," Grimmjow adds.

"I can take care of myself," Ichigo scoffs. Grimmjow tilts his head, eyes narrowed. Ichigo glares at Grimmjow, scowling also. Grimmjow grins ferally.

"Sure ya do, kid," Grimmjow laughs. Ichigo growls and elbows Grimmjow. Grimmjow hisse in pain and presses a hand to his side. Ichigo smirks and saunters off, heading towards Nel and Hal, who are talking about fashion with Rukia. Everybody is back of doing their own thing. Stark is the couch, Lily at his side babbling away. Ichigo leans against a wall. Shiro suddenly bolts away from Gin, cackling insanely. Gin frowns and pants his pockets.

"Oi! My wallet!"

"Never!"

Gin gets up and chases Shiro around in circles in the livingroom. Shiro laughs away, climbing over the chairs, couches, and coffee table. Gin is hot on his heels. Ichigo snorts at the childish antics of the two. He tilts his head back, the feeling of dread eating away at his mind. He can't shake the feeling. He looks out a window and notices how late it really is. Suddenly the front door is thrown open and he watches a lanky blond with a straight cut bob, tan skin, and golden-brown eyes. He is dressed in a dark green dress shirt, black pants, and black leather dress shoes. His shirt is stained with something, and in his arms is a limp figure. Short black hair, pale skin, and black clothing is all that Ichigo can see. The blonde looks around in a panic.

"Szayel! Come on! Stop standing around guys and help me!" The blonde snaps.

Syazel is quickly at his side, taking the limp body. Shiro quickly grabs all the bowls and dishes off the table just as Gin starts swiping everything off. The limp person is quickly dragged to the table where they are laid. Ichigo moves, watching in grim horror as Szayel forces everybody out of the main floor. Either being forced down stairs or outside. Ichigo, Gin, Shiro, Rukia, and Lilly are the ones outside, the rest in the basement, or in Grimmjow's case, left to help Szayel and the blonde.

"And dat was Shinji," Shiro mumbles, staring around the front yard.

"Ah…." Ichigo and Rukia mutter.

"Well, that was strange. I have never seen that kid before," Gin mutters, frowning. His eyes slit open before they are closed. Ichigo tilts his head.

"An' how da hell did Shin find him?" Shiro asks, scowling. Ichigo scowls, noticing that Shiro and Gin are now talking through faces. Shiro throws his hands up and tackles Gin. Ichigo reels back in his spot on the porch steps as they tumble around on the grassy lawn. The yard looks roomy and a forest outline the sides and back, while the front is flat with a winding road. Ichigo looks up as Grimmjow steps out. He frowns.

"Looks like we will be taking of another one. Both me and Szayel have checked him over. The kid is human. Looks like Gin and Shiro are camping out in the living!" Grimmjow says loudly. Said people quickly turn to Grimmjow with matching glares. Grimmjow twitches.

"I ain' given up my room fer some brat!" Shiro snaps while Gin nods in agreement.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes. "Fear not you brats, Szayel put the brat in my room, so that means Ichigo is gonna have to either sleep on the couch or bunk wit you two," Grimmjow retorts.

"Couch!"

"Oh shut up Ichi!"  
"Oi, don't tell me what to do asshole! I don't want to be in your room you perv!" Ichigo hisses.

Shiro cackles.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and sighs. Ichigo looks away. That feeling of upcoming doom heightened as soon as Shinji brought the teen here. Ichigo doesn't like the feeling and yet he can't seem to speak out. Almost as if he scared. Yet he isn't. Ichigo looks over at Rukia. She frowns slightly before standing up. "I need to go," she says

Ichigo waves. Rukia scampers off, yelling 'Good-bye.'

Ichigo becomes distracted by his stomach churning and the sudden need to puke up his lunch.

* * *

Also, the character Shinji brings in is an oc of mine. ;) other then that, I own nothing but the plot and that character!


	5. Chapter 5

Holy shit! I updated. What is this?! Sorry about the wait. I had no idea what to do, but I added in a very vital character. ;) Anyways, I ONLY OWN Phobos and the Au, everything else belongs to Kubo aight. Good. Now enjoy this cruddy chapter while I cry about school because it wastes so much time. c: So yeah. I got finals coming up, and my writing muse has been everywhere, but hopefully this chapter ended alright quq Enjoy the new chapter guys vwv

* * *

The dark haired teen stirred. Szayel watches. He is beside the bed they had placed the teen on. The bullet wound was almost fetal. Szayel can hear everybody downstairs. He was only dragged down once and that was because Ichigo had gotten sick. So he gave the child something to help sooth him. That was a week ago. Szayel looks at the boy. He can feel that something is different about this boy. What he got from Shinji is that Shinji heard gunshots, ran, and found this teen passed in a pool of his own blood. Yet Szayel didn't tell Grimmjow about the tattoo he found on the boy. "Who are you?" Szayel question, amber eyes narrowed.

He hears someone clear their throat behind him. The pink haired doctor spins around and sees Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sighs. "Nothing. I couldn't find a single thing about the kid, which is very strange," he says.

Szayel nods, and looks back at the slowly awaking teen. Ulquiorra backs away, leaving the doctor alone with the unknown teen. Szayel smiles as brown eyes open, staring around blearily with sleep. He sits up, groaning softly. "Careful, you were shot in the right shoulder," Szayel says smoothly.

The boy stares at him coldly, and Szayel doesn't flinch at the icy gaze. He stares right back, knowing the kid is no danger. The boy sigh and grumbles before relaxing once more. He reaches towards the glass of water on his left side. He grabs the glass and takes a sip. He holds the glass close, watching and studying Szayel, who doesn't move, not even when the bedroom reopens and Szayel can sense it is Grimmjow. The man always had a deadly aura around him. Szayel turn his head to face the blue haired demonic general. The boy stares icily at Grimmjow. He is tense, almost ready to flee or fight.

"Ah, he is awake?" Grimmjow asked.

Szayel nods.

"Who are you?" The boy demands, a bite in his tone.

Grimmjow stares at the kid blankly, before grinning widely, baring his teeth. The kid isn't fazed. He only scowls, upper lip curled raises an eyebrow, amused by the kid. "I don't trust you. Tell us your name first and then I will tell you mine," Grimmjow replies smartly.

"Then it looks like we are at a standstill," The teen replies coldly, taking a drink from his glass. He sets the cup down and crosses his legs under the blanket.

"I could have made you lay on a cold ass table. You have been in my room for a week," Grimmjow retorts. The kid scowls.

"I didn't ask that dumb blonde to save me. I was doing just fine until he distracted me," the kid huffs. Szayel raises a sleek eyebrow at the kid. The teen gives them a bland look. Grimmjow stands by Szayel, arms crossed over his broad chest. The teen stares him straight in the eyes, brown eyes emotionless, yet burning with an icy fire. Grimmjow narrows his eyes, amazed by the kid. Most people would be flinching, cowering, and submitting. No. This teen is staring at him. Two powerful hunters in a standoff.

"Szayel, give the kid a random name," Grimmjow says.

"What about Abel?" Szayel asks. The kid sneers.

"Seems fine with me until he finally tells us his name," Grimmjow says, head out of the room. Szayel is then pinned with a dark glare from the boy The boy grins. It gives Szayel the creeps. Those dark eyes holding dark emotions. Szayel stands up and dusts himself off. Pantera pads in and sits down by the chair that Szayel was in. Szayel head down stairs, seeing that Grimmjow is briefing everybody about the boy. He exits the house and heads to his lab, already knowing what Grimmjow is saying to the rest of the gang.

* * *

The boy slips off the bed, snatching up his phone the doctor so foolishly left on the bedside table. He is quick to check his messages. Only one missed message. He taps away at his phone, before he finally unlocks it. A simple text. A simple question.

'Did they take you in?'

The boy glances at the door before turning to the phone and typing out his reply. He tends the text and sets the phone down perfectly. He returns to the bed, just in time as a jaguar reappears. The boy stares at the cat before narrowing his eyes. The feline stares at him with alert, brown eyes. The large feline lashes her tail before growling, ears pinned back. The boy snarls at the feline. Its growl turns into a soft whimper as it submits to him. The boy nods, glancing at the phone. He is happy he took his time to research these people so they couldn't get into his phone. he could tell they tried.

Yet that doesn't bother him at all. They wouldn't get anywhere without the phone glitching and a virus spreading. The jaguar stays away from him, ears pinned back. He can hear footsteps up the steps. His face falls in a look of mild boredom and tiredness. He quickly has the phone set back on the table perfectly. A beautiful sea-foam haired women walks in, holding a tray of food. She smiles and sets the tray on his lap.

"Enjoy!" She chirps with a giggle.

He watches her scamper out. He looks at the food. Beef stew with mash potatoes and gravy. He starts eating, ignoring the feline. He smirks darkly, knowing he can strike at any moment, and that sooner is better. He doesn't need their hacker, Ulquiorra finally figuring him out. He laughs mockingly under his breath. A dark grin stretches across his face as he looks at the door. His phone buzzes with a text. He looks over the table.

"Idiots!"

'Just make sure you get both of them, Phobos. I would hate it if my best man didn't live up to his name.'

Phobos chuckles, eyes blazing at the challenge.

* * *

A month passed. A month of mocking both the doctor and Ulquiorra as pester mother hens because they never let Phobos go. Phobos gave them a name, and they only know him as "Deimos" which amuses Phobos greatly. He sneers at the little orange haired brat, Ichigo. Ichigo glares at him, brown eyes blazing with hatred. Phobos likes the little orange head, but at the same time, he annoys Phobos. They all do. Even with a bird, the only ones that don't fully trust him are Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Szayel, all easy fixes. Shiro was easy to nab on the trust level, same with Nel. With the right words and information, he managed to get all of them to relax around him. It was an easy job, one Phobos excels at. His boss knows it. Which is why Phobos is always the one undercover, able to act and play others well.

Shinji was another that took a bit. Yet Phobos doesn't care. He close to striking, and they will never know what hit them. He grins, only to be broken out of his thoughts by a rough pat to his back. "Gotta a scary grin on your face," Grimmjow says.

Phobos laughs, grinning widely at Grimmjow. "It's just the teeth. Your grin's are pretty scary also," Phobos replies and Grimmjow grunts, leaving Phobos alone. Phobos moves towards the table, everybody sitting down. He smirks slightly. Ichigo gives him a wary look, as does Szayel. he plops down and smiles warmly now, or at least tries to.

* * *

Ichigo was wary about the new comer. Something was off about him. Two months have passed since Shinji brought the boy home. Ichigo didn't like and confronted Grimmjow about. The blue haired demon had nodded and agreed. Even Szayel and Ulquiorra didn't like the new comer. It didn't help them that Pantera cowered whenever he was around and was always shying away and trying to hide behind Grimmjow.

"Stay on your toes, god knows what this kid can do," Grimmjow mutters to him. Ichigo nods and looks at Grimmjow. Colbalt blue eyes stare back. Grimmjow is sitting in the only chair in his room. Ichigo on the floor with papers scattered around him. Grimmjow leans forward, elbows digging into the padded armrests. He scowls, hands steepled before him. Ichigo frowns. After spending two months with the guy, and actually seeing what he has to deal with, Ichigo has grown quite fond of him. Yet Grimmjow is still a giant pain in the ass at times. Ichigo reaches out to try and smooth out the wrinkles on Grimmjow's forehead from his scowling. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and stares at Ichigo, who pulls on a scowl and a light blush.

Grimmjow reaches out, grasping Ichigo's upper arm. He yanks Ichigo up and forward, causing the orange haired man to stumble. He is pressed against something warm and hard, thick arms circle around him and warm lips cover his. Ichigo gasps in shock, eyes widening. A tongue slips past his lips. Ichigo melts into the kiss with a sigh, his eyes closing. His hands curl into Grimmjow's shirt as they kiss. Grimmjow pulls away, panting softly. Ichigo opens his eyes, a blush over taking his face. Grimmjow grins ferally, shifting Ichigo into a better position on his lap.

"Wha-?!" Ichigo tries to get out.

"Ichigo, I really like you. Since we brought you in, I was awed by you. I want you and this sounds really creepy huh?" Grimmjow mutters.

Ichigo laughs softly and smirks. "Just a tiny bit. yet I am sure to angel and demons age doesn't matter huh?"

"Nope, we can live for a long time," Grimmjow replies.

Ichigo smiles and kisses Grimmjow once more.

"Dinner is ready!" Nell shouts.

Ichigo scrambles away to hurry downstairs. He skipped over lunch, reading over the book Rukia sent him. She wants a proof reader. So Ichigo was glad to help. He can hear Grimmjow behind him. Ichigo grins at everybody and quickly settles in to eat. He plops down, Grimmjow sitting across from him. Once everybody but Phobos is setted do they start eating. Ichigo pauses at a thump. Stark is passed out. Nel goes to shake him awake when Hallibel falls. Ichigo can feel tired. Szayel groans and soon all are passed out but Shiro and Ichigo. Shiro goes down and Ichigo looks up to see orange eyes. Everything goes black, aside from those orange, blazing eyes. Ichigo knew they couldn't trust that man, yet he played them.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note;; Hey, A new chapter. I had nothing better to do so I finished this up. Sorry about the random updates, but my muse is super weird. yet I hope you enjoy the new chapter vwv

* * *

Orange was all he remembered. Orange eyes burning down at him. They threatened to steal away his identity. They were the only color in this horrid place of darkness. Dark cold laughter echoed. Ichigo turned his head, eyes wide. He tried to follow it, but the sound echoed around him making it impossible to tell where it is coming from. He stops,staring up into orange, swirling eyes. A wide, tooth filled grin stretches under the eyes. Ichigo blinks and it is gone. He spin around to run, only to be stopped. He spins in a circle. Orange eyes and large, insanity filled grins surround him. Ichigo barely holds back a scream as he stumbles back. He trips over his own feet and falls. He moans softly, rubbing his lower back. He cracks open his eyes once more, only to see dead blue eyes. He reels back, screaming. Before him is Grimmjow, lifeless and all gray but those blue eyes.

Ichigo jerks upright with a scream, a cold sweat covering his body. He looks around, easily noticing this is no the room he shares with Grimmjow. He looks around. The room is barren save for the bed he is on, a desk, a simple chair, and a dresser. The door is closed. Shiro is before him quickly, startling Ichigo once more. Ichigo stares at him, eyes wide and haunted from the nightmare.

"Ichi? Ichigo?!" he asks, seeming worried about Ichigo.

"Where are we?!"

"Dunno, Ichi. I woke up as they put us in here. Ya startled me. I didn' think ya would wake up. I only got up early cause yeah...Grimmjow has a bad habit of sedating me if I get ta out of hand. The dose they gave me didn' do jack shit. Woke up as soon as we got in here. Ya were passed out. I was worried thought ya were dead," Shiro says.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just a really bad nightmare," Ichigo whispers, dazed and tired. His heart is just starting to slow down, same with his harsh pants. Shiro stares at him and nods.  
"'kay, jus' take it easy," Shiro mutters.

They both tense up as the door is opened and three people walk in. The first is a tall, slim brunette with his slicked back but one lock. His brown eyes are cold and full of an ego. Ichigo is quickly on edge. Right after him is a dark skinned man with black hair pulled back into cornrows, his eyes hidden behind dark tinted sunglasses. The last to enter is a very familiar face, but instead of brown eyes, orange eyes stare at them. Hair a short, spiky mess. He sneers slightly. Shiro is on his feet and ready to fight. Deimos smiles smugly.

"Calm down," the brunette amuses with a sneer in his voice.

Shiro snarls. "Ya dirty son of a bitch!" Shiro snaps.

Ichigo stares, completely confused.

"I swear ta fuckin' god I amma killer yer egocentric ass, Aizen!"

It clicks then. "Well, it seems like Phobos managed to get through you all," Aizen replies smugly.

Shiro roars out his anger and pounces, only to be caught by the black haired boy, who must be Phobos. 'Of course, a different name to keep him hidden' Ichigo thinks.

Shiro doesn't back down. He lashes out at Phobos, causing a full on fight to start. Ichigo yelps and quickly scrambles out of the bed as Phobos is tossed down. Ichigo watches with wide eyes.

"Enough!" Aizen snaps. Shiro straddles Phobos waist, fist bloody and split. Blood spills from his nose as he glares down at Phobos. Phobos knocks Shiro off and is quick to spring away Phobos lands in crouch in front of Aizen. Shiro picks himself up from the ground and glares. Ichigo stares with wide eyes. Aizen look over with shaking his head. Phobos stays crouched, ready to fight. Ichigo carefully crawls over the bed and over to Shiro, who is eyeing Phobos down. Both of them bleeding from their nose. Shiro moves his glare to Aizen, who tsks.

"You all are really a handful. Yet finally, my plan is nearly complete. You two will be dead, just like that worthless whore you called a mother. She betrayed us, as did Grimmjow. You two are in my way to the throne. I won't let some measly twins take away what is rightfully mine," Aizen says haughtily.

Ichigo scowled, not liking Aizen already. Phobos carefully stands up. He returns to his place at Aizen's side. Aizen smiles sneeringly at Shiro and Ichigo before leaving the room. Shiro snarls like a feral animal, amber eyes blazing with anger. Ichigo rests a hand on Shiro's arm, staring after them. Phobos pauses at the down and grins lazily, hardly affected by the bloody nose. He leaves, shutting the door behind him. They can hear a lock clicking into place. Shiro starts patting himself down before stripping from his shirt. Ichigo yelps and leans away, arms up and one leg up. He stares at Shiro in horror. Shiro throws his hand down and snarls, standing in only his boxers, and Ichigo can see bruises starting to for along his pale skin. Suddenly Ichigo is thrown back. He lands on the bed. He yelps.

"Shiro! WHAT THE FUCK!" He screams. Shiro pats him down and starts tearing off clothing until something falls out. Shiro shouts in victory and dives to the floor where that thing feel, leaving Ichigo on the bed, half naked. Shiro wiggles under the bed and reappears moments later. He quickly pulls on his pants, not bother with his shirt. Ichigo is blushing like mad, and feeling violated.

"Szayel, you are the fucking best," Shiro mutters, plopping down to sit next to Ichigo. The door opens, and a head of black hair peers in. Haughty eyes stares at them. Shiro sneers and they "eep" and duck back away. Ichigo gives Shiro a dark look before punching his twin. Shiro hisses and glares at Ichigo.

"Wat was tha' for, Ichi-bitch?!" Shiro snaps.

"Oi! Don't call me that!" Ichigo snaps. He stares, finally noticing what Shiro grabbed. It's a watch. He stares at Shiro, a bland look on his face. Shiro slips the watch on and flicks his wrist, a screen pops out. Shiro holds out his arm.

"Type in Grimm's password," Shiro orders, and it clicks. Ichigo has seen Grimmjow use this watch a few times. Ichigo looks around, noticing a small camera.

"Bullshit! I don't remember shit. Dumbass!" Ichigo snarls, already guessing Shiro knows, as he is hiding his forearm rather well, mostly because they are facing the camera.

Shiro pouts. "C'mon, Ichi! I wanna be able to hack inta his stuff!" Shiro pouts.

"Shiro! I am poking the keypad drawing on your arm just for your sick fantasies!"

"Ichi-Bitch, please!" He whines, moving his wrist, causing the screen to disappear. Shiro flops back as Ichigo scowls at him. Shiro also did draw a touchpad on his arm. When that happened is beyond Ichigo. Shiro stares at the ceiling.

"Kitty-cat isn't gonna be happy their kitten was stolen," Shiro hums. Ichigo gives a bland look. Shiro grins insanely. Ichigo huffs and slips his shirt on. He sits on the bed, looking around for something to do. Nothing. The door opens and Phobos walks in, a platter balanced on his left hand easily. He sets the platter on the table.

"Eat up," he says, leaving the room. Ichigo watches Shiro walk over to inspect the food and drinks.

* * *

Grimmjow paces around, snarling softly under his breath. He can't believe that kid took both Shiro and Ichigo. Gin is the couch, eyes closed and his mouth pulled into a grim smile. Grimmjow snarls. Pantera watches the tense household. Ulquiorra is on the web, trying to find something. Szayel shouts in delight as he rushes in. "Grimmjow! Grimmjow! I had a breakthrough! I finally did it. I know what that kid is!"

Grimmjow pauses in his pacing, staring at Szayel with wide eyes. His mouth opens slightly.

"Really?!" Nel butts in, staring. Gin looks up, blue eyes cracking up slightly before closing once more.

Szayel nods his head and sets down a photo of a figure dressed in black. Orange eyes glaring, skin ghostly pale, and it all clicks into place. "That kid Deimos. He isn't like us though. He ain't naturally made. His genetic makeup is that of a very rare dragon demon, yet he ain't demon anymore. He is mostly a powerful archangel and human. The genes are super muddled because he has other genetic material in him! He is pretty strong by the looks of it, and I would be wary," Szayel says.

Ulquiorra looks up and nods. Grimmjow looks over at Ulquiorra before heading over and around the chair to stand behind Ulquiorra and watch him. Slim finger are quick over the keyboard as Ulquiorra types away. Grimmjow watches the numbers and letters appear on the screen as Ulquiorra tries hacking into Aizen's main computer through Gin's old computer that Aizen had given to Gin while Gin was undercover. Ulquiorra mutters under his breath as he continues to try and hack into the computer. Grimmjow is growing impatient. He knows Aizen won't kill the kids right away, but gloat about capturing them. If anything, he might just ship them off the king of hell, something Grimmjow doesn't want. The king would kill them as soon as they were placed before him. The king has no mercy to the kids that caused his wife's defect and then death. Grimmjow snarls and moves away, resuming his pacing in the middle of the living. The air around him tense and sparking with tension that is ready to snap at any moment. Suddenly everything is silent. Grimmjow freezes, hearing a low beep. He spins. Ulquiorra looks up, emotions sparking in his eyes, but his face remains blank.

"I'm in!" He says. Grimmjow is quickly to sit down by Ulquiorra and watch. He pulls up a picture, of a familiar face.

"That son of a bitch," Grimmjow snarls. He stares at orange eyes. Deimos is in the picture, flipping off whoever took the image.

"Phobos is his real name. Seems like he also goes by Phobia or Nightterror. He is also older than the twins. Seems to be used a lot according to Aizen's blogs. Ah, address," Ulquiorra mutters before quickly exiting it. He look over at Grimmjow, who scowls.

"I only had a bit of time or else they would have known. I got the information we needed. We know where Aizen is at. We better hope he ain't that quick when it comes to moving Shiro and Ichigo," Ulquiorra explains. Grimmjow surges to his feet, staring at them all.

"Suit up, we got a fight to win," Grimmjow barks before storming to his room.

Everybody else scrambled around to follow Grimmjow's orders, knowing that right now, time is not in their favor. Ulquiorra knew he didn't exit fast enough, and they will know a hacker tried hacking in. They rush around, the aura around them tense and it only rises. Grimmjow is the first to be ready, storming down the stairs with heavy footsteps. "Pantera, stay! Guard the house until we get back," Grimmjow orders.

The feline stares at him with dark brown eyes before meowing softly. Grimmjow nods and heads towards the front door.

"We're coming ya two. Shiro, if ya fuck things up, Gin ain't saving your ass from my wrath," Grimmjow growls.

"Oi!" Gin snaps.

* * *

Phobos leans back, staring at the computer. The hacker was quick to get out, not leaving a trail. Phobos grumbles and spins in the chair he is in. He is sitting in a dark room with a large board of monitors before him. He is on guard duty. Watching the tapes and making sure nothing bad happens. Yet this hacker worries him just slightly. He will delay the time, but not by much. He sighs and spins once more, a pen in hand. He wasn't fazed by the twins weird antic just moments ago. He is only planning and plotting right now.

"He must have really wanted to know the time," Phobos muttered to himself. Nobody else is in the room. He spins in the chair slowly, chewing on the end of a pen. Phobos hums softly before pulling out his phone. He dials Aizen and waits.

"What?"

"I would suggest leaving or else that little cub yer so worried about will catch up," Phobos replies. Aizen grunts and curses.

"Fine, get the twins and hurry. I will met you at the car," Aizen says, hanging up.

Phobos sighs and stands up, placing the pen down on a scribbled on paper. Phobos sighs and stretches before placing his hands in his jacket pocket and saunting out of the rather large room. He walks down blinding white hall ways that twist turn, and branch off. A confusing maze that would take years to completely memorize. Phobos hated the lay of the place, and was often the one searching for the missing newbies that got lost. Yet Aizen never did listen to Phobos, and in the end, Phobos created signs and kept them up. That annoyed Aizen greatly, yet he left them up. Phobos walks down a hall with many doors and stops before one door. He can shuffling and then a voice.

"Would you shut up Shiro! I do not want to learn about you and Gin!"

"But Ichi?! C'mon! It's a fun story and ya should stop being such a piss ant!"

"Shiro, I swear to fucking god!"

Phobos opens the door at that moment with a sigh. The two men jump and spin around. Phobos gives them a blank look. "If ya wish to live, shut up, don't attack me, and follow me," Phobos says.

"Eh?" Shiro asks, now looking completely puzzled while Ichigo just facepalms and glares at his brother between his fingers.

"Let's go, if you want to live," Phobos snaps, annoyed. Ichigo stares at him, wary. Shiro snarls and narrows his eyes. He pulls Ichigo close and carefully follows Phobos, who walks briskly out of the room and down the hall.

"Why are you suddenly helping us?" Shiro snaps.

"Because we have a common enemy," Phobos says, glancing at them over his shoulder. Shiro scowls, still seeming confused. Phobos groans. So he is dealing with an instinctual demon?! Shiro glares at him, and Phobos sighs. He shakes his head and mutters curses under his breath. He hears a grunt behind him and then soft curses.

"Damn it, Ichi! Tha' hurt!"

"Well, stop being stupid Shiro. The only common enemies we can have with him is either the king of hell or Aizen," Ichigo snaps.

"Bingo," Phobos mutters.

"Why use us?" Shiro asks.

"Possibly to hit two birds with one stone. God damn your stupid Shiro. Use that brain of yours for once!" Ichigo groans.

"I agree with red-head over here," Phobos mutters.

"Oi!"

Phobos gives them a bland look over his shoulder. Shiro eyes him warily, and Phobos can see that Shiro is a lot smarter than he lets on. Shiro narrows his eyes and Phobos looks away. Phobos walks down the hallway, talking the long winding path towards the back of the compound, where Aizen should be waiting for them. Phobos sees a door up ahead and he grins grimly. He reaches a hand out, never breaking his stride as he pushes the door open. He allows his arm to reach behind him to the door open for the twins. Aizen is standing by a car, scowling at Phobos.

"Took ya long enough," Aizen huffs.

Phobos says nothing but guides the two behind him to the car. In the car, Phobos can see a few faces. Yammy, Kaien, Barragan, and Luppi. Phobos scowls. Open the back door and allowing the twins to climb into the back. Shiro grumbles and glares as he moves to the back bench of the suburban and away from everybody else. Ichigo follows, scowling at Kaien who winks at him. Phobos growls lowly under his breath as he follows after the twins and easily puts himself between them. Yammy glares at Phobos and shuts the back door, as he is the back with Luppi and Barragan. Kaien up front with Aizen and Tousen, who Phobos finally notices. Phobos leans forward, elbows resting on his legs and his fingers steepled before him. He closes his eyes as the car starts to move.

"Ichi, help me relieve me of boredom," Shiro mutters.

Ichigo sighs and glares at his twin, who only grins insanely at Ichigo.

"Why should I help you?" Ichigo asks blandly.

Shiro pouts. "Cause I'm yer twin an' ya love me," Shiro replies.

"We have only known each other for a few months, Shiro! You are such a pain in the ass. Dear lord," Ichigo groans.

"Hey!" Shiro snaps.

"Would you two stop," Phobos sighs, leaning back. He leans back in his seat and sighs, his arms folded over his chest. He yawns, white teeth flashing. Ichigo looks out, staring.

"Shiro...what time is it?"

"Hmmm….Three o'clock. We woke up two hours ago," Shiro mutters. Ichigo nods and stares at the dark sky. To think, that mere hours ago he was gonna eat dinner. Ichigo's thoughts drift towards Grimmjow. Pain wrenches his heart and Ichigo stares sadly at the blue sky that reminds him so much of the blue haired man.

"Ya miss 'im don' ya?" Shiro mutters.

Ichigo bumps, startled. He looks over at Shiro. Shiro stares at him. Ichigo sighs. "Ya know, yer kind of bad at hidin' emotions. Pretty easy ta tell ya loved him. I just miss 'em all. They were da only family I truly had until ya came along. I didn' know shit about our parents but tha' mom died giving birth to me. Grimm hide the fact I had a twin. Mostly to keep from trackin' 'em down," Shiro mutters.

"Stopping getting so sensitive," Barragan snaps.

Shiro growls and glares at the elderly man. Ichigo groans and rubs his face. Soft snoring fills the car and everybody but Kaien, who is driving, and Tousen, turn around. Even Aizen. Phobos chest hardly move, mouth slightly open as he sleeps. Aizen scowls and huffs. Shiro grows a sly grin on his face and reaches out to touch Phobos. A deep rumbling purr breaks off the soft breaths. Shiro cackles softly as he pets Phobos. Ichigo watches with shock.

"Oh my god, is he purring?" Kaien laughs.

"Seems so," Yammy mutters, finally talking. Ichigo shakes his head and glares at his childish brother, who continues to make Phobos purr.

"Holy shit this is great! Oh my god, I'm dying!" Shiro laughs softly.

Ichigo only rolls his eyes. He returns to look out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

A rather long time skip, but I lost my muse trying to get the fic going from this point on, but I plan on clearing things up and sorry for such a late update, ;v; Life got in the way as I said in my note in the previous chapter. Also, I am now working on three fanfics, so updates will be random for them all, and once I figure out ways to hold a poll, I might poll out which one to updates or just surprise you all, but enjoy the long awaited chapter seven.  
I only own Phobos and Libra! The rest belong to bleach! c;

I have gotten some really amazing reviews and I would love to thank anybody that has reviewed. Not one negative one and that really kind of also got me in the muse to right again and thank you so much! I do try my best as keeping the characters as in character as possible, but eh, I can only do so much ;v;

* * *

Aizen leans back, brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Everything backfired. For three months, he has been biding his time in this dark cell, plotting. He is surprised nothing has happened in these past three months. Or that was until a month ago when Ichigo started to come down, with far too many questions. They were simple enough, ones Aizen knew he could answer, and he did, in a vague, haughty manner. That never seemed to faze the orange haired menace. He always kept coming back and today was one of those days. Slender hands wrap around the heavy bars separating the two. The young prince gazes at him and Aizen tilts his head to look at him with cold eyes. "What," Aizen asks coldly. Ichigo shifts and gulps.

He stares for a moment and opens his mouth. "Can you tell me about my mother?" He asks, startling the caged brunette. He stares at Ichigo before narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you asking me?" Aizen snaps.

"Because my step dad won't say a thing and I feel like he locked me here for a reason. I can't leave this hellhole!" Ichigo hisses, his infamous temper flaring. "Plus I wanna know about the woman who gave birth to me! I have a right, damn it!"

"Shut up already. Sheesh you are a stubborn one," Aizen mutters coldly. Ichigo relaxes, brown eyes growing soft. He smiles.

"Thank you!"

Aizen's eyes widen. Never before had anybody thanked him. He scowls at the boy before he could notice the shock, but it seems like Ichigo is quicker than he expect. Aizen scowls even more. He shifts and sighs, looking up at nothing. He can't believe this brat has been coming to him. After a while, it seemed just like anything else. It became nothing to Aizen. He become nothing more than a pest. Aizen wished he left him a lot of the time. This teen baffled him. He wanted Ichigo and Shiro dead, yet here is the orange haired brat, talking to him. Aizen stares at Ichigo, thinking over the question. He knew Masaki. He sighs.

"Your mother was Masaki, a daughter from a very powerful demon family. She never acted like a demon. She was hot-headed for sure, and stubborn, refusing to let anything down. She was a lot like you in a sense. She wouldn't hurt a thing unless she had too. The most she ever changed was right before she gave birth. She fooled everybody into thinking she was carrying her husband's children and not that from an affair she hide very well. Nobody knew how it started, and the last thing we saw of her was when she fled during her labor, not wanting the kids to die. As soon as she left, things became heated, and it grew even worse when Grimmjow left. A group of us demons were sent out to find her, but the only thing that was left behind was her body. She was smiling, a peaceful look on her face. It was almost as if she knew her kids were safe. I was put in charge to track you and your brother down. It was impossible to find you due to your father taking you to the heavens. Shiro was also hard. Grimmjow was smart," Aizen sighs, his voice soft.

"This doesn't sound like you. Getting a bit mushy?" A foreign voice teases. Ichigo jumps and Aizen turns his head to see a tall man with jet black hair and strange eyes. Golden yellow with a ring of cold, ice blue around his pupil. His dark hair is long, yet spiky. The longest locks framing his face. Aizen tenses up and so does Ichigo. He is dressed in a black uniform with blue accenting it and blue stitching. A sword is strapped across his back and a large dagger parallel with his hip and wrapped to his waist. A black scarf is around his throat. He smirk, showing off sharp teeth.

"What do you want Libra?" Aizen asks coldly. The demon before them laughs, smiling cruelly. Aizen stands ups and walks to the bars. The demon raises an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can escape? It has been three months Aizen. Aren't you going a little stir crazy in here?" Libra mocks.

"Hardly. This place is the most peaceful part of this hellish place. I would take this dump over anything else," Aizen muses, smirking. Ichigo backs up, only to freeze when a jet black blade is at his throat. His eyes go wide and his whole body freezes. Libra tilts his head, humming softly under his breath.

"I hope you do realize that this kid is going to bring on a war," Libra says.

"I am ten steps ahead of you, Libra," Aizen lands on the blade, the sudden weight making the blade drop. Libra curses, jerking the blade back as the figure jumps, twisting in the air to land on their feet in front of Ichigo. Phobos stands before Ichigo, head tilted to the side and orange eyes glittering. Libra tilts his head, sword held in a defensive position in front of him. Phobos "tch"es at Libra.

"Still a dirty rat, eh?"

"Hardly, experiment," Libra replies.

Phobos crack a grin, shifting himself into a fighting stance, fists raised.

"Do you reall-" Libra is cut off when Phobos darts forward. Ichigo's eyes widen and he doesn't notice Aizen holding some keys and letting himself out. He coughs softly and grabs Ichigo's arm, dragging him out of the basement. Once halfway up the stairs. Aizen pauses and looks behind them. Aizen appears lost in thought, and Ichigo is in too much shock to start questioning the brunette. "I knew it. He is behind it all. He wants me dead, and has gotten the king under his control. We must get your brother without being noticed. Ichigo, this is vital! I may have seemed like the bad guy, but trust me, it was all a ruse to try and get that dog to step forward, yet like always he stays in the shadows. You must find Shiro and drag him to the roof of the castle. I will be waiting there with a portal ready so we can stop Grimmjow before he runs into a trap and knowing that stupid feline, he will!" Aizen shakes Ichigo while he speaks, as if that will make his point all the more valid.

"What?!" Ichigo asks as he pushed forward by the demon.

"You heard me, brat! No playing coy damn it! We don't got time for that anymore! This is a matter of life or death for millions!" Aizen snaps.

That breaks Ichigo out of his shock. Once out of the staircase, Aizen is gone, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo inhales deeply and forces himself to run, trying to remember where he last left Shiro. In their room. Shiro was taking a nap. Ichigo dodges demons, who watch him a little too closely for his liking. Ichigo bursts into his room, the loud bang of the double doors startling Shiro awake. He glares at Ichigo, not happy his nap was disturbed. He opens his mouth to protest, only for Ichigo to grab his arm. Shiro grunts as he is yanked off the bed and stumbles as Ichigo pulls him out.

"Hey wait! Hold on Ichi! Ichigo! Fuckin' slow down!" Shiro shouts, drawing attention to them. Ichigo pushes out his brightest, most excited smile he can muster.

"But Shiro, I made you something! I have to show you!" Ichigo says happily, laughing softly as he continues to drag the half asleep demon behind him. It takes Ichigo ten minutes to mock his brother and drag him towards the roof. Shiro kept fighting, as if trying to go back, but Ichigo had an iron like grip around his wrist. Like promised, Aizen stands on the roof, a hands in his pockets. He leans back on his heels, watching the twins.

"My, my, it seems like Libra also got the haze on your brother. You must have been spending too much time with me for him to effect you through your father," Aizen mutters, seeing as how Shiro is still fighting the orangette. Ichigo pauses, glaring at his brother, who glares right back. Shiro whines when a fist slams on top of his head. He pouts at Ichigo.

"Either help me save your family, or I will kick your ass if they are killed because you want to act like a baby," Ichigo huffs. He then pushes Shiro towards the portal right by Aizen. Ichigo follows the albino with Aizen on his heels. Ichigo looks around, noticing they are in an alley. Shiro is rubbing his head, bangs hiding his face. Ichigo sighs as Aizen walks past them. "Time for me to either be attacked, or shackled up," he muses coldly. Ichigo trots after him, making sure to keep Shiro at his side.

Ichigo tilts his head as they walk up to a small candy shop. Aizen makes a face then looks at the twins. Before he can move, the doors are being thrown open and he is forced to quickly scurry behind the twins, knowing full well who ever tried attacking him won't hurt the twins. "I swear I will kill you!" A deep voice snarls.

"I wouldn't suggest that. I mean, I did save these two didn't I?" Aizen retorts. Ichigo looks up, seeing Grimmjow with Rukia at his side. Rukia gasps at the sight of Ichigo. She grins widely and throws himself at him. Shiro looks at her with narrowed eyes. Ichigo chuckles softly and pets her head carefully. Grimmjow just stares in shock.

"What?!" He asks.

Aizen watches everything in disgust. "I can't believe I have done this for so long. Ugh. Now, if you don't attack me, I will explain everything inside," Aizen says. "And when I say everything, I mean everything. From start to finish and in turn, you must promise me not to attack hell."

Grimmjow puts his sword away and folds his arms over his broad chest. He stares at Aizen warily. He opens his mouth to speak, but Ichigo grabs Aizen's wrist and drags him inside, Shiro trailing after them, pouting. Grimmjow sighs and follows them with Rukia at her side. The shop keeper is waiting for them, most of his face hidden by his hat and fan. He grins. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" he muses.

"Urahara…" Aizen mutters in disgust.

Urahara laughs chirply behind his fan. Gray-green eyes flashing. "Come. let's have some tea!" Urahara says, guiding the group to a room, a jet black feline on his heels. The group follows him. Ichigo finally lets go of Rukia and moves to be by Grimmjow. He glances at the taller man. Grimmjow hardly spares him a look and hurt flashes through him. He sighs and hardly pays attention when they all sit around a table. Aizen sits properly. Back straight and head held high. He ignores the glares from Grimmjow, Rukia, and Shiro. Ichigo sits and sits between Urahara and Aizen, placing his hands in his lap.

Grimmjow straightens his back up, still glaring at the demonic general across from him. "You better start talking before I kill you right now. I will do it and I don't care who tries to stop me," he growls.

Aizen sighs and frowns. "You never did change did you? Anyways, let's start when she ran off and you followed. Listen carefully and if you interrupt I will stop explaining and I won't start again. This is your only warning. Listen and ask questions when I am done," Aizen says, giving Grimmjow and Rukia a warning look. He glances at Ichigo, but the orangette remains silent.

"Everything started when you left. Libra took control, and the king was far too busy raging over the affair to notice anything. Libra took that time to convince the king I was a traitor. He always knew I knew he was up to no good. Yet I could never accuse him of anything because I had no proof, so I forced to sit back and watch. When Masaki left, I knew things were playing into his hands and I needed to get out and find those twins before he did. Yet because I had left to "hunt" you guys down, he was forced to stay and become general. Yet during that time, he got the king to banished me. I just continued to act like I was with the king, mostly to draw Libra out and see if he would do anything. Over the years, he did nothing and I grew impatient. I sent Phobos in under the name Deimos in order to get the twins. I needed them in order to see if I could really prove Libra is at fault for anything. I knew full well the king wasn't going to kill the twins. I had to make them believe it."

"When we arrived, I was thrown into jail. Libra works with dark powers that can slowly put others into a trace that makes it appear as if they are not, but will listen to him more than anybody else. Shiro was affected by it only because he hung out with the king so much. The effects are still there, so I would keep a close eye on him and Ichigo didn't get any of it because he spent most of his time bugging me about random shit. Today Libra must have thought I would be alone so he came to visit, but Ichigo was there. I figured Ichigo was smart enough not to be found. Libra did attack, but only drew his sword before Phobos showed up. While I got no proof to use against him, I do know that me and him are in a small battle. I am trying to find proof and he is trying to hide it while working on whatever scheme he is working on. It was hard faking a lot of things. It was even harder to do thanks to your hacker. I didn't need him fucking everything up. Sadly, I do not know what Libra plans, but I am sure the war you were going to rage was one of them. He might have wanted you to kill the king so he could take over, but we can NOT let that happen."

"Grimmjow you can start this war, not now. I know you don't trust me a lot but trust me on this one. Libra is not to be trusted and we must do everything we can to fall into his trap. I'm just grateful I managed to get here and stop you before anything can happen," Aizen said. He stares at Grimmjow.

The door to the room opens up and Ichigo turns to see Phobos with a bleeding arm. "Fucking hell! Call off the fucking angels!" He seethes. Aizen stands up just as Gin rushes in.

"Grim-" he is cut off by Aizen rushing past him and then seeing Shiro, who also stands up. Grimmjow curses. Grimmjow never responds. He just stands up and follows Aizen. He can hear yelling. Phobos trails after him, stilling holding onto his bleeding arm. Ichigo stumbles after them. Grimmjow puts himself between Aizen and a very old looking man, who is glaring at Aizen. A few angels are at his side, swords ready to strike down the demon. After a few tense moments and with Grimmjow quickly explaining everything. The angels relax enough to put their swords away. Ichigo walks forward, standing by Grimmjow now.

"We can not fight, not yet. We can have Aizen tell us all he knows about this enemy we are now aware of," Grimmjow says hastily. Aizen huffs and Phobos snarls.

"We would have told you all a lot sooner if I knew what he was planning but Libra is great at hiding things he wants to keep hidden! It may take me weeks to find out his true goals and by then, I might be too late!" Aizen says.

"Not if we all work together. Then we might have a chance to beat him," Ichigo says. Grimmjow looks at him warily and Ichigo doesn't back down, his face set into a stubborn scowl.

* * *

Oooo, things have begun to heat up, lol. c; Stayed tuned for either a new story or a new chapter and reviews are really amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

A new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one and haha, I am really loving where this story is going!

Enjali-His step dad is the king of hell(who I have decided will be Mayuri(spoiler lol)) and if you think about it, because Ichigo and Shiro are not the true sons of Mayuri, but their mother was married to him, that would make him their step-father since Isshin is their father Just think of it as any human relationship. If a person remarries and they have kids, that person they become married too is the step-parent to the kids. c:

* * *

"Where are my sons?!" A shrill, sickly voice shouts.

Golden eyes look over at the king of hell. "My lord, Aizen escaped and kidnapped them! I tried to stop him, but his pet, Phobos got in the way!" Libra says, bowing his head.

"We must get them back! I refuse to let those angels have them any longer!" Mayuri snarls and Libra grins cruelly. Libra knew Mayuri was smart, extremely smart and was one who invented a lot of ways to help the demons, but in the end, he played into Libra's magic and hands. Libra bows gracefully, dark hair falling into his face. "Libra take Kenpachi and get the twins back!"

Libra's grin only widens as he straightens to his full height and stares into crazed, sickly yellow orbs. "Of course, your highness," Libra muses before turn away and walking out.

"Oh Mayuri, if only you really knew," Libra chuckles under his breath and walks on, in search of the fearsome and very powerful demon, Kenpachi, that could rival anybody in power, including the king himself.

* * *

Ichigo sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He glares at the computer in front of him before slamming it shut. It is late and he is the only one up. Grimmjow took them back to his house, and Ichigo stayed in the living room while everybody else slept. At his side is Pantera. Aizen and Phobos was forced to stay with Urahara with Rukia, Toshiro, and Byakuya to explain to them what happened so those angels could relay everything. The angels were not happy to have the war called off. Ichigo could understand since it is very rare for angels to work with anything that is not a pure blooded angel. Ichigo leans back and pinches the bridge of his nose. He jumps when somebody clears their throat. He turns in his spot and looks around before he sees blue. He lets out a sigh.

"What are you doing up Grimm?" he asks, wary. Grimmjow doesn't reply, only walks over.

"I should be the one asking you. Have you even tried to sleep?" Grimmjow asks, stopping behind the couch and behind Ichigo. Ichigo scowls.

"Why do you care?" Ichigo asks, a bit too harshly, but he is still pissed at the blue haired man for basically ignoring him all day. Yet when they returned, Shiro was very much tackled by an overeager Gin while Ichigo dealt with a moody Grimmjow. So much for hoping for some sappy moments from the blue haired demon. Ichigo turns away, arms now folded over his chest. He hears Grimmjow sigh and shift behind Ichigo, but Ichigo ignores him. Ichigo focuses on petting Pantera with his feet until he is being squished. He yelps as something heavy lands on him and he is forced to sprawl on out the couch. He grunts and the weight on him shifts. Blue eyes stare down into golden brown. Grimmjow has his forearms on either side of Ichigo's head, caging the orange haired angel in. He gazes at Grimmjow with wide eyes.

"I care because I care about you. I am sure I was an asshole yesterday, but I was startled and in a lot of shock that Aizen, a man I have been fighting for so long, is now an ally. It was a lot to process," Grimmjow says. "Plus, there was a lot of information we gained. We are going to have a war on our hands and I feel like Libra doesn't care where it's at."

Ichigo scowls and shifts before punching Grimmjow in the side. The bluenette hisses in pain and scowls at Ichigo. "That is for being a complete asshole to me! You should be happy I didn't just kick your ass infront of everybody else!"

"I'm pretty sure I would have kicked your ass, Ichigo. I am older than you brat," Grimmjow hisses.

"Try me!" Ichigo huffs in a taunting manner. Yet he doesn't miss the predatory grin that appear on Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo goes to complain, but warm lips cover his own. The kiss stuns Ichigo into silence and his eyes widen with shock before he sighs softly and melts into the kiss. Before the kiss can grow heated, Grimmjow pulls away, eyes dark. Ichigo blushes and Grimmjow pulls away, making sure to pull Ichigo with him.

"No we best get some sleep," Grimmjow rumbles. Ichigo huffs and beats on Grimmjow's chest when the blue haired man stands up, holding Ichigo close.

"I can walk!" Ichigo grumbles.

Grimmjow laughs softly as he carries Ichigo to Grimmjow's room, with Pantera on his heels.

* * *

The next day was running smoothingly. Ichigo was working at Urahara's with Ulquiorra and Aizen to figure out what plans the demon, Libra has. Grimmjow, Shiro, and Gin are with them. The angels watching over them today is Rukia, Renji and the reserved healer, Orihime. Phobos is sleeping behind the couch, mostly to get out of doing anything. Well that is what Ichigo thinks. Shiro has his back to Ichigo's who is on the floor. Ulquiorra and Aizen at on the couch while Gin lays on the floor with his head in Shiro's lap. Ichigo groans and slams his laptop closed. "I need to do something!" Ichigo complains.

"You could always train with your sword. You and Shiro never got a chance to really," Grimmjow says, turning to look at the twins on the floor. Gin shifts a bit and then props himself up on his elbows. Ichigo and Shiro look at Grimmjow with confusion before it clicks. Grimmjow gives them both an "Are-are-you-freaking-serious?" look. Ichigo coughs and scratches the back of his neck. Shiro chuckles nervously. Both twins stand up.

"Sounds like an amazing plan really. I haven't seen Shiro in action. I am curious about his fighting style. I know! Let the two fight!" Rukia says, smiling.

"Go out in the back with those swords. The backyard is bigger than the front," Urahara muses, smiling. Aizen sighs and turns to jab Phobos awake since the teen's head is by the armrest Aizen is near. Ichigo stands up. "Um...aren't our swords at the house?" Ichigo asks.

Grimmjow grins. "Nah, I figured you would get bored so I snuck them with us in case ya did," he explains.

Rukia giggles and grabs the twins by the wrist and drags them out to the back. Urahara sneakily follows while Grimmjow goes off to fetch the sword. Ichigo complains to Rukia, trying to pull away but she only lets go when they are outside. Ichigo takes a moment to look around. Urahara was correctly. There is plenty of space for them to practice. More than enough really. He looks over just as Grimmjow walks out with the twin blades in hand. Ichigo looks at Urahara, who is smiling widely and knowingly. Ichigo narrows his eyes. "What are you planning?!" He asks.

"Oh nothing really, just really curious about the full power you and Shiro could possess," Urahara says off-handedly. Ichigo just gives Urahara a dead-panned look. Grimmjow walks over and holds out the blades to the twins. He chuckles. "Oh don't give me that sour look. This whole yard is covered with some spells that will hide your power and looks! And don't worry, this whole block belongs to me and my little group of hybrids known as the visords. Sadly one defected," Urahara says, giving Grimmjow a sidelong glance.

Grimmjow raises his hands. "Not my fault that Nnoi seduced Shinji. I didn't want that, okay?!" Grimmjow huffs. Urahara laughs and waves the blue haired demon off.

"So you are telling me that is whole block is owned by you?" Ichigo asks, stare at Urahara with a blank look.

"Yup!" The man says, face now hidden behind his fan. Ichigo sighs and turns the black blade over in his hand. Shiro is also inspecting his blade, swinging it around a few times. Ichigo tilts the blade, getting used to the weight. It is balanced perfectly. Even though the sword is rather long, it feels natural in Ichigo's hand. "So go all out. I am very curious about your powers and how you use them!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Grimmjow asks.

"These two could be our trump card if strong enough," Urahara murmurs, still smiling behind the fan. Ichigo and Shiro take a few swings at each other before Shiro grins widely and laughs. Grimmjow stands by Gin and Rukia and all four watch the twins. Grimmjow can already see the differences between them. Ichigo is more rational in his fighting, which often puts him on the defensive since Grimmjow knows Shiro's fighting style by heart. Shiro is a brute, attacking all out with powerful blocks and is based heavily on his instincts, which have been honed over the years. Grimmjow tilts his head slightly.

"Ah, I have never seen anybody stay so even to Ichigo's fighting ability. He was always a prodigy out of us angels," Rukia murmurs. Grimmjow chuckles.

"Shiro grew up fighting. Often attacked me out of the blue just to get a fight. In the end, he bugged Gin more than me, but that is because I kept beating him. I will admit, he is almost as strong as I am," Grimmjow says. He goes to stay more than stops.

"Sadly, there is only one person I know that can put the edge on me and that was the demon Kenpachi. A very violent and brutal man. He was always happy to fight and wore stuff to keep his powers down. Yet that barely put a dent in his fighting prowess," Grimmjow mumbles. Rukia looks over. She looks back over when Gin chuckles.

"Seems like they are getting serious," Gin muses, eyes opening slightly before closing them. Shiro cackles as he swings at Ichigo, who jumps away and even uses his wings to help. Bright orange feathers gleam like fire in the sunlight as he hovers in the air. His wings are slender, yet broad, built for both power and speed. Shiro grins, eyes sparking with bloodlust. Ichigo scowls, feeling a shallow cut on his cheek. Shiro cackles, couching down, the hand on the handle of his sword tightening as he launches himself forward. Ichigo pulls up his blade. Sparks flying as the swords connect. Ichigo pushes forward, sending Shiro away from him. His twin twists in the air, feet landing on the side of the building. Ichigo narrows his eyes when he sees black markings over Shiro's face and neck. Shiro grins, white horns curling from his head and tattered bat-like wings flare out slightly. A long spaded tail lashes and Shiro pushes himself off the building. Ichigo blocks the attack, but is barely able to keep himself stable. Shiro cackles.

"Is that all you got?" He taunts, eyes wide with his delight. Ichigo huffs and pulls away, swinging his sword towards Shiro's exposed arm. Shiro jerks away, but not before the tip of the blade scrapes his bicep. He scowls and Ichigo smirks smugly. His brown eyes flashing.

"Wow, his wings are pretty," Rukia says, watching the brothers as they attack, pull away, and attack. Sparks flashing when their swords connect. Grimmjow watches, eyes wide. Urahara chuckles.

"You must have never let Ichigo release his true form huh?" he questioned softly.

Rukia looks at him. "To be honest, I have no idea. I never trained him. Learning who Ichigo really was shocked me, but I couldn't let the others know. You would have to ask Isshin about Ichigo. He trained him," Rukia replies.

Urahara nods and looks over. His eyes look up just as Shiro tackles Ichigo. The twins roll just as something hits the ground right where they were at. Urahara eyes widen at the site of a large battle axe/war hammer hybrid. The tassel on the top sways. Grimmjow is already by the twins. Urahara gaps in shock as a massive figure appears, staring over at the trio in mild distaste. His long black hair slicked back and dark narrowed eyes gaze around before they land on Grimmjow, who is crouched in front of the twins, his sword drawn. The cold, ice blue colored blade gleams like ice in the sun. Grimmjow bares his teeth, eyes flashing. "Kenpachi," he growls.

"Oh-ho! The kitty-cat is here," Kenpachi says, smiling widely.

"Why are you here?" Grimmjow snarls.

"Libra said he got a mission from the king that involved fighting. I am happy, I get to kick your ass!" Kenpachi muses. Grimmjow sneers at the battle crazed demon as he pulls out the massive weapon from the ground and rests the back end of the black on his shoulder. Grimmjow looks up and sees Libra standing on the roof. Grimmjow looks over at Kenpachi, hand tightening on the handle of his sword. He didn't want to fight this monster! He growls as Kenpachi grins. Libra chuckles.

"Good luck kitty. Don't get mauled by the bear," Libra muses.

"You play dirty!" Grimmjow retorts. He glances at the twins behind him. "Do not let Libra get to you! Urahara! Keep everybody inside or out of the block. This is going to get ugly!"

There is no time for a reply. Kenpachi swings the massive blade he holds and Grimmjow barely shoves the twins and himself away in time. Grimmjow pushes Ichigo and Shiro towards Urahara. "Do NOT let Libra get them!" He shouts before turning to face Kenpachi.

Grimmjow never wanted to face this demon. He curses his luck. With the information Aizen gave them, Grimmjow should have known a trick like this was going to happen. Kenpachi launches himself at Grimmjow, who quickly jumps up and lands on the roof. He quickly jumps off, easily noticing that Libra is gone, but he has to focus on Kenpachi who is the biggest threat right now. 'I can't keep running. This sucks. I don't want to waste all my energy. Yet fucking hell he is too strong for his own good. Fuck, Think Grimmjow and something that doesn't involve that form!' Grimmjow thinks, mostly in a panic now. It isn't good on this world to have two overly powerfully demons. Then he remembers something about a spell that Urahara did over the block or something like that. Grimmjow dodges another attack, now on the roof of the tallest building in the block. Grimmjow looks down, noticing the massive cut across his chest. He curses and looks down to find Kenpachi wiping his nose.

"I'm fucked," Grimmjow sighs as he hears the loud, insane cackle peel from Kenpachi.

"So this kitty has bite! To be honest, I thought you were nothing more than a mouse. A powerful demon but what always confused me is how could a demon like you be so powerful? What are you hiding?" Kenpachi sneers, pointing his weapon at Grimmjow. Grimmjow sighs.

"Ya know. I was pretty happy to not be your enemy since I knew you would be the only one to force this out in the open huh?" Grimmjow huffs as Kenpachi jumps at him. Grimmjow skips to the side, blood dancing from the wound on his chest. Kenpachi swings at Grimmjow, grin wide on his face. Grimmjow blocks the blade, but it skids off his sword and he stumbles back. He curses and glares at Kenpachi who laughs. Grimmjow growls dodging another attack. He lands on the shop's roof and sighs. He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them, a wide feral grin on his lips as he looks up. Kenpachi watches him. Grimmjow holds out his blade, blue eyes flashing.

"Let's spice this fight up. Yeah?" Grimmjow asks, grinning widely.

Kenpachi's grin widens. "Now that's more like it!" He shouts.

* * *

ohohohohoh now things get good. c; Enjoy and boy am I really on a roll with this story! I am just really hyped with where it is going and sorry if Kenpachi seems a bit ooc and don't worry, I didn't forget about yachiru, a lot of things are happening and the next chapter might happen pretty soon. I got a lot of muse ;v; so I hope you enjoy this chapter and Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

A bunch is happening in this chapter rip, but it switches mostly between Grimmjow and Ichigo lol. This is going to be fun!

Enjali-Haha, trust me, I wouldn't either. Yet I have plans with characters that pop up in the future. This story is far from over. The climax has only just begun and haha don't hate Libra. He is just your classical villain. Lol jk jk c:

Guest-I could see what magic I can work up for that to happen lol c;

LustfulAvarices-I did not. I personally could not write it. My muse wouldn't let and thus came in the three month time skip. Aizen did state that his plan backfired and it was hinted throughout the true chapter seven(The note does not count really c': ) that the man, Libra had control over the king and put him in the cell. c': Sorry if it vague, but ye ;v; that time skip allowed me to move on with the story really.

* * *

An ice blue aura surrounds Grimmjow and he holds his blade out before him. He grins ferally at Kenpachi. The aura picks up until it completely blocks out the site of the blue haired demon. The energy surges and a glint of cat-like eyes and teeth flash and in a flash, something is in front of Kenpachi, striking out. Kenpachi raises his arm, eyes taking in the sight. Long blue hair gleams in the light and blue eyes glow with feral bloodlust. A bone crest covers Grimmjow's brow and curls into horns. The markings under his eyes having extended to the long, pointed ears covered in blue fur. He is covered in slim white armor with sky blue and black markings on it. A long tail lashes. What surprises Kenpachi is that fact he has no wings. He grins, black claws digging into the muscles in Kenpachi's arm. Kenpachi rips his arm away, blood gushing from the wound. He growls in both rage and excitement. He can feel the power coming from this demon which only excites him more. In all the spars he had with Grimmjow, he knew the demon held back and he was ready to see this man at full power. Grimmjow bounces on his feet, which are bare and his sword is in his hand. He grins, tail twitching.

"Haha, now things are interesting!" Kenpachi muses, lips twisted in a wide insane grin.

* * *

Urahara looks over at Libra, a cheerful smile on his face, both only a few blocks away from where Grimmjow and Kenpachi were left. Libra stands there, blade in hand. Standing before Libra is Renji, Rukia, and Phobos. Gin, Aizen, and Urahara create a second defence before the twins, all swords drawn, but Urahara has the tip of his blade resting on the ground. Ichigo and Shiro watch worried with Ulquiorra and Orihime at their side. Ichigo watches as Libra dances smoothly around Rukia and Renji, and it is only Phobos that he seems worried about. Ichigo shifts his weight, watching the battle. Each clash of the sword makes his heart beat soar and he feels like a caged deer. Libra catches Rukia's beautiful white sword and spins, throwing her into a wall before spinning into a roundhouse kick and sending Renji flying. Ichigo feels his heart drop as he opens his mouth to cry out. Shiro grips down harshly on his arm as Phobos rushes at Libra. Libra blocks the attack and tries to hit Phobos, only to be blocked. Ichigo looks away, feeling his body shudder. He feels so helpless and it kills him.

Phobos backs up, wiping blood from his lip. Libra is panting softly, but he doesn't appear as frazzled as Phobos. Ichigo hears a groan and looks over to see Rukia struggling to get up. Ichigo jerks at a crash and the sound of a building tumbling. He looks over to see a large shape in the sky and dust billows around where the building was. Something light lands near them and Ichigo turns his head to see Grimmjow crouched down, a wide feral grin on his lips and his eyes widen at the appearance of the blue haired demon. Grimmjow launches himself forward and Ichigo follows him only for a cry of pain to tear his eyes back to Libra, who is nudging Phobos away from him. Phobos is curled in on himself, a hand over his side as blood starts to pool around him. Phobos looks over at Ichigo and he clearly mouths 'run!'

Shiro pulls Ichigo back a step as Libra goes to break through the three men only to be stopped by Urahara. He smiles, sword gleaming. Libra tilts his head and then smiles. He chuckles. "This isn't fair," he muses.

"It is. You an amazing fighting," Urahara replies smartly, still smiling happily. Libra chuckles darkly and flicks Urahara's blade away and attacks again. Ichigo pulls away, tugging Shiro with him. Once back far enough, Ichigo darts across the roof and jumps. He lands another roof, feet light as he easily darts across the rooves. He launches himself into the sky and quickly turns around. Shiro is at his side in seconds and Ichigo notices Phobos on the roof, just below them, sword in hand. Ichigo looks around, searching Libra. He hears a sword cut through the air. He spins, barely blocking the sword that was just about to hit him in the back. Libra grins, a long tail swishing behind him and wings flapping to keep him afloat. Ichigo scowls at the demon.

"You are a fool. A pretty fool," Libra muses.

"I am no fool!" Ichigo snarls as Shiro slashes forward, both twins shifting into the same stance for a sword fight. Libra quirks an eyebrow. He snorts, as if amused by them. Shiro growls and Ichigo can feel him shifting, ready to attack. He does. He pushes himself forward, sword gripped tightly in his left hand. Ichigo follows, blade slicing through the air as Libra blocks Shiro but it forced to duck away from Ichigo's blade. Shiro would be the main attacker. His blows random and often switching between attacking with his arms and legs and then hacking down with his sword. Ichigo would attack, mostly to open up Libra's guard or help Shiro. Libra huffs, amazed by their team work. He dances around Shiro, who snarls ferally as he spins around, blade slashing at the dark haired demon. Libra raises his sword to attack when he hears another blade whistling through the air. He turns, barely missing the blade that would have gone through his side, but just cuts through his clothing and skin. He hisses when the cold blade meets his flesh and hot blood drips down his side. Ichigo smiles in triumph, his brown eyes blazing. Libra jumps back, landing on a roof about twenty feet away. He presses a hand to his side, wincing. The cut is deeper than he thought. Ichigo is still smiling, and he floats by Shiro, who cackles, hoping in the air like an over eager child. Libra wrinkles his nose up. Ichigo pushes himself forward, lunging at Libra and Libra raises his sword to block the attack, but that forced to put weight on his wounded side. He growls as the pain flares, forcing him to step back. Ichigo pulls away and Shiro takes his place.

"Who's a fool now?!" Ichigo shouts.

He can hear Libra snarl at him as Shiro attacks without mercy. Yet for being wounded, Libra keeps up with the demon well. Ichigo watches for a moment. Shiro slashes down at Libra and then demon moves, quickly leaving Ichigo's line of sight and Shiro frowns, gazing around. His tail lashes. He looks over his shoulder. "Ichigo!" He shouts.

Ichigo spins around, barely able to catch the sword in time as it slices through the air towards his shoulder. He grinds his teeth together as the blade bites into the palm of his hand. Libra sneers, pushing down on Ichigo's hand, making him jerk and step back, blood dripping from his fingers and the blade. Libra doesn't move, staring at the twins. Ichigo doesn't bother to cradle his wounded hand, but it is limp at his side, the blood plopping to the tiles of the roof they are on. Libra tilts his head and smiles. "Our little game is done. Enjoy the petty victory while you can," Libra says.

Ichigo is left baffled as the demon takes off. He goes to rush after them, only to be stopped by an arm blocking his way. Urahara stands before him, a smile on his lips. "Libra is not a threat right now."

Ichigo scowls.

* * *

Grimmjow groans and rolls his head, slowly picking himself up from the rubble. He lashes his tail, sky blue eyes glowing almost. Blood drips from his temple, right from under the crest, which is now cracked. He wipes blood away from his split lip. Kenpachi is walking towards him, blood dripping from the gouges on his arm, and his shoulder, yet the eerie grin on his face never leaves. He coughs, spitting out blood from his mouth. Grimmjow huffs, breath slightly heavy from the battle. He has to end this soon before Kenpachi can kill him. Grimmjow rolls his shoulders and glances over, noticing his blade is behind the beast of a man. He scoffs, shifting himself so he easily run and vault over the man to get his sword. Kenpachi charges forward with a battle cry and Grimmjow darts forward, and as planned, pushes himself off the ground. He twists in the air, noticing a child by his sword. He lands behind the child, knowing who the little demon is. He reaches around Yachiru, grabs his sword, and yanks his arms back. The girl screeches as Grimmjow jumps back as Kenpachi twists, sending his weapon down where they were at. Kenpachi stares madly at Grimmjow, who shifts Yachiru to his hip. She gasps widely and claps her hands together. "Grimmy!" She cries happily.

Grimmjow let's a growling "tch" at the girl but Kenpachi doesn't bother to move. He glares at Grimmjow. "Put my daughter down," he snarls.

Grimmjow puts his arms out, but the little child on his side is clinging to him like a lemur. She laughs happily, chanting that embarrassing nickname she has for the demon. Grimmjow gives Kenpachi a blank look, as if telling him "Why-don't-you-pry-her-off-of-me-than?!" and Kenpachi huffs, walking over with heavy steps. He is only five feet away when a small shadow lands on him and he is falling. Grimmjow huffs, glaring up Yoruichi. Yachiru freezes, staring at the large form of her father. Grimmjow places his arms down before groaning. The armor disappears in a haze of blue and all that is left standing after it disappears in Grimmjow, the cut on his temple visable now that the crown is gone. Yoruichi chuckles and places her hands on her hips. "Looks like somebody look a beating," she teases.

"If I wasn't so bruised and tired, I would kick your ass, even if Yachiro is clinging to my side," Grimmjow huffs.

"Well Libra left, but he didn't take the twins. What about this big guy?"

"We need to keep Kenpachi. We are lucky that guy doesn't have his true demon form unlocked. This battle would have been a lot worse. And this whole town would have been flattened," Grimmjow replies.

He looks at Yachiru. "Don't worry. Kenpachi will wake up soon. First, let's get away from here," Grimmjow sighs. The loss of energy and blood catching up to him as he sways. Yoruichi is at his side, keeping him upright,

"Sheesh, you got your ass kicked!" Yuroichi laughs.

Grimmjow just snarls at her while Yachiru starts to clap and laugh again. Grimmjow gives the kid a rather blank and tired look, wondering how she could be so happy after watching her dad get knocked out. Grimmjow stops thinking, knowing that finding the answer is not worth the headache.

* * *

Ichigo sighs as he enters a room, his sword strapped across his back. Urahara wanted to see him, so here he is, walking into the room Urahara is in, as told by a few others that appeared after they captured Kenpachi. Ichigo looks around the semi-large room. There is a bed in the middle of the room with a bunch of cabinets with medical supplies. Looks almost like an examination room at a hospital. On the bed is Grimmjow, who has a thick wrap of gauze around his chest. Urahara is at his side, wrapping up a few cuts on Grimmjow's arms and legs. Grimmjow looks over as Ichigo walks in. Urahara looks over his shoulder and smiles knowingly. "Ichigo!" He greets happily, standing up.

"You wanted to see me?" Ichigo asks. Urahara nods and places his hands together. Grimmjow doesn't bother to move.

"I have a question, how much do you know about demons?" Urahara asks.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow. "Uh...the strongest demons tend to be those who are fallen angels that fell into the hands of darkness. They are twisted creatures who want to take over earth. The weaker demons were created from darkness….uh…..Not much. The topic was often avoided by my dad. The stuff we learned at the schools didn't settle right with me. I never paid attention anyways," Ichigo mumbles, rubbing the back of his head as he shifts his weight, his other hand on his hip.

Grimmjow snorts. "Oh god! That is amazing. Those angels have a lot to learn about us then!" Grimmjow laughs.

Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest. Urahara snickers slightly. "Trust me, those angels have a deep rooted black and white thinking. We need to give you a quick briefing on them since I know full well that you and Shiro do have one thing in common with any powerful demon and that is a true form," Urahara says, a fan now covering the lower half of his face.

"True form?" Ichigo asks in confusion.

Grimmjow shifts, tilting his head slightly, causing his flat blue hair to shift with the motion. He closes his eyes, a deep hum rumbling in his chest. "Demons of high power have a true form. We have it because our other forms have limited power so we don't destroy the world, and that is why unlocking one is extremely difficult. A true form also differs depending on the demon and their lineage. Hybrids are a completely different story. Hybrids of demons only get a true form if their demonic parent is a general or up. Because your mother was queen of demons and one of the strongest, both you and Shiro get a true form, no matter what. Yes Shiro may have the demonic powers and you the angelic powers, but you both still have the true form. Hallibel has one because her demon parent was a general. Szayel doesn't have a true form because his parent was just a mere demon. Yet with demon Generals, there are normally between 10-13 at a time, and are often replaced by their children. Hallibel was left out because she is a hybrid like you, but her angelic parent wasn't as strong, so her powers could be contained in one body."  
"Finding our true form is a long and extremely difficult process. For you Ichigo, it will be even harder since you will have to find that small bit of demon power in you. Both me and Gin can help since we have found ours. Nel can't help as she doesn't have hers. She has been trying but eh."

"What was that form you were in today then?" Ichigo asks, the question is blurted out and Ichigo shifts, embarrassed.

"That? Oh that was my demonic form! I know it is different from others. Most demons tend to have wings, spaded tails, and other common demonic features but not me. I am a feline demon. Gin also has a different demonic form since he is a fox demon," Grimmjow answers easily.

"Does Shiro know about his true form?" Ichigo asks.

Grimmjow shrugs. "He kind of does. He has come extremely close to unlocking, but in the end never has. So starting tomorrow, me and Gin will start with helping you unlocking your true form. Hallibel might join on random to help out, but she is going to stay out and help with Kenpachi since he is going to need a few guards now that we are keeping him so he can't be used."

Ichigo nods and sighs. He raises his hand and rubs his head. Grimmjow looks at him, his blue hair still in his face. Ichigo looks at him before snorting. "What?!"

"You look so different with your hair down!" Ichigo snorts.

Grimmjow just stares at him blankly. Urahara laughs loudly and leaves the room. "I can't believe you!"

* * *

lol so for a few days, I will be editing all chapters to make sure each one is up-to-date with as many corrections as possible. Meaning chapter 10 will be delayed, but mostly because I am going to be taking my time to edit and check over each chapter. Chapter 10 will be posted with the notice that I fixed up all nine chapters of this story ;v;

Also so not sorry about the late update. I have had this chapter done for a while tbh, but I forgot about it lol c':


	10. Chapter 10

And the long awaited chapter 10. All chapters before have been edited, and the spelling and grammar have been cleaned up! So enjoy this chapter while I work on some other chapters of my fanfics c; they deserve attention also lol

* * *

Shiro lurks through the halls, creeping along in the shadows with a wide grin. His golden eyes gleam brightly. Shiro is exploring the shop once more. He finds in more amusing due to the amount of rooms that are in the back of the shop that he can quickly dart into to hide. He can hear soft voices. The deep baritone of Grimmjow and the chirpy voice of his lover, Gin. He creeps closer, keeping his magic aura hidden and tightly bound. He stops when he sees them. Gin is facing away from him and Grimmjow is looking upwards in thought. "I had a feel that Shiro and Ichigo would have a harder time unlocking their true forms. Hallibel was in a fight when she got hers unlocked. I think with hybrids that get a true form, when they are near death, they can easily access that power. It could be because of their will to live and the need for that power to survive. Sadly, I don't….wait...no that is a bad idea.."

"Would usin' Kenpachi be a good idea?" Gin mumbles.

"Right now, he is still knocked out in the underground basement Kisuke has. That thing is large, but closed off. It would make a great training ground for Shiro. I still have to work with Ichigo so he knows where that demonic magic is inside him. Tomorrow, I can talk to Kisuke about my idea. I know Shiro can handle himself but Ichigo can't right now. Shiro has had a lot of time trying to unlock that form, only to fail each and every time. Maybe that small amount of Angelic power is some kind of lock or barrier. Ugh, I wish we knew more about hybrids. Especially ones with true forms because they are extremely rare," Grimmjow mumbles, his tone thoughtful.

Gin snickers at the blue haired man, both unaware of their eavesdropper. Shiro shifts, watching Grimmjow grumble softly and leaves. Gin stands in the hallway, humming in thought before stepping after the blue haired man. Shiro happily trails after his lover from the shadows, trying his hardest to keep the cackling giggles bubbled up inside his throat down so he doesn't give away his position. It is hard on the snowy haired male. Shiro disappears into a room, heading into another. His grin widens, now loving the store even more for having so much room to it! He scurries forward and darts to the left. Without warning, he pounces with a cackle. He tackles Gin. Both men crash to the floor and roll a bit, Shiro cackling like a madman while Gin whines at him, not happy about that sneak attack. Gin shifts, turning onto his stomach to grab Shiro and pull him closer, since in their crash Shiro had rolled away slightly. Shiro yelps as he dragged across the wooden floor and smothered by a lean body. Shiro squirms, now trying to escape, but Gin has his arms wrapped tightly around Shiro. Finally the snowy haired man gives up, breathless and tired.

"Sheesh Snowflake, warn me next time ya wanna do tha'. I think ya tried ta kill me!" Gin pouts.

Shiro snorts out a tired laugh. "Hardly baby. I was jus' bored so I snuck around. I saw ya, couldn' help but attack," Shiro says, grinning insanely at Gin.

* * *

Shiro shifts eagerly, Ichigo rolls his eyes and huffs. Kisuke looks at Shiro with curious eyes. Shiro grins insanely at him. "Grimmjow wasn't lying when he said you would be excited about this," Kisuke mumbles.

Shiro snickers to himself while Ichigo sighs. "He will be okay right?" Ichigo asks.

Kisuke nods. "Myself, Grimmjow, Hallibel, and Phobos will be watching while in hiding in case Kenpachi gets out of hand!" Kisuke chirps.

Ichigo nods and glances at Shiro, who seems to eager. Ichigo shakes his head and Shiro snickers. "Don' worry Ichi, soon it will be yer turn!" Shiro chirps. Ichigo lashes out with a punch towards Shiro, only to have Shiro dodge him and his wrist caught. Grimmjow whistles out a sigh, eyes slightly as he gazes down at the first that was about to slam into his collarbone. Shiro cackles as Ichigo stares at Grimmjow and then scrambles to apologize.

"Nice goin' Ichi!" Shiro snickers as he dances away some more when Ichigo tries to kick him. Shiro continues to laugh as he moves over to Gin, grinning widely at his brother. Ichigo scowls at Shiro. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and pulls the orange head closer to him, moving his hand so he can hold Ichigo's. Kisuke hums, looking over at Shiro.

"Just let me know when you are ready!" Kisuke muses, smiling.

Shiro grins. "I'm always ready fer a fight," he replies smugly.

* * *

The underground is rather large and Shiro begins to question how Kisuke managed such a thing. Shiro looks around. It is covered in dirt with plenty of cliffs, overhangs, and hiding spots. Kisuke is next to him, humming happily as he walks deeper into the place with a bounce in his step. Soon they arrive to the large form of Kenpachi, guarded by Hallibel, Renji, Rukia, and Phobos. They glances over when Kisuke clears his throat. He quickly explains what is happening to the group. Hallibel and Phobos don't seem worried, but Renji and Rukia share a worried glance.

"Are you sure about this?" Rukia questions.

"Totally! I built this place and it can easily withstand these two in a fight!" Kisuke says, smiling happily. He pulls out his fan and grins at them from behind said fan. They nod and shuffle away. Shiro steps back, head tilted to the side as he watches Kisuke. Kisuke steps back, humming happily as a loud groan sounds from Kenpachi. Kisukes waves at Shiro as he walks away. Shiro huffs and tilts his head to look at Kenpachi as the large man slowly gets to his feet. Shiro grins widely as the raven haired man looks around and spots him. He frowns slightly in confusion before seeing the sword across Shiro's back. He narrow his dark eyes and stands to his full height. Shiro's grin widens even more. He points behind Kenpachi. "Your weapon is behind ya," he hints with a wide grin.

Kenpachi then grins, easily shaken out of his haze by the hint of being able to attack at Shiro. Shiro shifts his stance, his insane grin never leaving his face. Once Kenpachi has his weapon Shiro launches himself forward, laughing loudly. For once he doesn't have to really hold back. His power flares out, his demonic features easily coming to light as he jumps at Kenpachi, twisting in the air and lashing out with the sword in his hand. Kenpachi cackles happily, blocking the attack. He pushes Shiro away, who twists, able to land semi-stable. Shiro slides back, one hand on the ground to help him keep balanced in his defensive crouch. Kenpachi twists his large weapon, slashing at Shiro, who rolls to the side, barely missing the sharp blade. He can feel the air tear at his clothes from the force. Shiro rushes forward, golden eyes gleaming with an insane glint as he attacks. Each hack, cut, and slash random as he uses brute strength to push Kenpachi back, often dodging and counterattacking. Yet both are unable to land a hit. Shiro's grin twists into a crooked sneer as his scowl deepens. Kenpachi laughs.

"C'mon ya little twerp. That all ya got? I thought being the son of such a powerful demon would make you tougher," Kenpachi taunts. He blocks another attack from Shiro, only to twist and kick Shiro away. Shiro hits the ground with a dull thud and rolls a bit. He coughs and gets up, using his sword as a sort of cane to help him. Half crouching, half kneeling, with both hands on the hilt of his sword, Shiro tilts his head up slightly in order to glare at Kenpachi. His white hair ruffled and now covered with dust. His lips are twisted up into a dark snarl.

"Do not talk about her like that! Having powerful parents have nothing to do with strength!" Shiro snarls, gold eyes blazing with anger. He can feel the rage coursing through him, making him move. He launches himself forward with a roar, lost in the haze of bloodlust. His movements are jerky but oddly fluid as he lurches towards Kenpachi. Kenpachi just continues to grin, twisting and turning as Shiro moves around quickly, even using the cloth as a means to launch the blade and use it in long distance attack. His tail lashes, wings flapping to help him gain speed, dodge, or stay stable on his feet. The fight drags on. Both not backing down. It doesn't take long before Shiro is stumbling away, blood dripping from the wound on his left bicep. He pants heavily, while Kenpachi hardly seems winded. Shiro hisses, wings drooping low. He needs to back off for now and regain some strength. He watches Kenpachi only to cry out as the other demon's large blade slices the webbing between two fingers of his wings. Shiro jerks away. Blood spills to the ground, dripping from his fingers and the cut in his wing. His eyes wide with panic. He backups quickly, turning to flee. Kenpachi roars after him and gives chase. Shiro curses, ducking behind a boulder and waiting. His breathing shallow as he tries to stay quiet. He peers around the sandy yellow rock, watching the large shape stalk around like a hungry lion. Shiro gulps and shakes off his demon features. He bites down hard on his lip from the pain. He then uses a small about of his aura to make the cloth longer so he can wrap it around his bicep. He keeps his senses on high alert as he quickly bandages himself up. He is just about to move when he hears something massive swing through the air. Shiro dives forward, skidding and rolling as large clumps of rock rain around him. He twists to see Kenpachi, who grins insanely at him.

"Found you," Kenpachi growls. Shiro curses and scrambles to get up. He darts off to the side as Kenpachi swings again, knicking Shiro in the back. Shiro stumbles but quickly jumps onto a boulder and starts leaping around. Kenpachi snarls as his prey escapes once more. Shiro knows he will follow, but he has to buy himself some time and running away isn't going to help. Shiro weaves around, searching for a good place to hide.

* * *

Kisuke hums, and Gin tilts his head towards the blonde. Kisuke chuckles, his gray-green eyes glancing at Ichigo who is leaning forward, watching the screens with wide eyes. Gin leans toward Kisuke. He knows Shiro is great at hiding, so he isn't too worried about his lover. "What 're ya plannin'?" Gin asks, his cheery smile never leaving his face.

He snickers when Kisuke jumps, startled. Kisuke looks over at him. "Shiro is close to Ichigo, maybe we can use Ichigo to help speed things up. I have the best idea. Put Ichigo in there, basically defenseless and allow Kenpachi to try and kill him. I am sure if Kenpachi hurts Ichigo even a bit, Shiro will go into a blind rage. Right?" Kisuke mutters so Grimmjow can't hear. Stupid feline demon and his amazing senses.

Gin's smile widens. "Shiro is always possessive of family. Ya can even send me in there an' da same thin' would happen!" Gin muses. "Bu' Ichi is a more likely choice since I know how to deal with Kenpachi. Ichi doesn'."

Kisuke grins and then looks over at Grimmjow, who is right at Ichigo's side, but doesn't look as worried. Kisuke whistles at Grimmjow, earning the blue haired man's attention. Grimmjow tilts his head in a feline fashion, blue eyes holding curiosity. Gin snickers inwardly. Kisuke smiles and waves his fan at Grimmjow. "Can you be a dear and go check on Aizen?" Kisuke asks. Phobos looks up at that.

"And take Phobos with you!" Kisuke says, grinning. Grimmjow narrows his eyes but does as ordered. Phobos groans and stands up, sulkily following the other man. Gin claps while Hallibel just shakes her head. She will stay silent, so Gin never worried about her. He darts over to Ichigo, who is still oblivious to the world. Gin cackles softly as he wraps his arms Ichigo, placing a hand over his mouth. Kisuke takes Ichigo's sword. Ichigo squirms, trying to get away, but he is a bit too slow from recovering from his shock. With help from Kisuke, Gin drops Ichigo into the underground training room. He waves at the now cursing orangette and ducks away so Kisuke can close and lock the door. Gin laughs cheerfully while Kisuke just smiles knowingly, both heading back to the room right near the trap door to watch their plan unfold. Hallibel only sighs, looking back at the screen to watch.

* * *

Ichigo is going to kill Gin and Kisuke, and he will make sure nobody can stop him. He looks around like a deer caught in the headlights, hoping Kenpachi isn't around. He scuttles over to a boulder, using that as shelter as he tries to scope out the area. His breathing is soft and silent. He looks around, seeing nothing. _How big is this place?!_ He thinks, eyes wide. He hears a loud crash, making him flinch and duck down. "Where ya at, Snowflake?!" A booming voice shouts. It echos, making Ichigo cringe. He hurries to try and find a good hiding spot, but his timing is terrible. The boulder he is currently using as shelter is smashed, leaving him wide open.

"Hey, it's the carrot top!" Kenpachi says, grinning. That makes Ichigo snarl. He soon regrets snarling cause Kenpachi laughs giddily and attacks, swinging his large battle ax at Ichigo, who scrambles to get out of the way. His heart lurches in his chest and Ichigo can feel the fear and anxiety course through his veins. Kenpachi cackles, seeming to enjoy Ichigo's fanatic and fear filled look as he searches for a way to escape. Ichigo bolts, deciding to just flee. He glances behind him to see Kenpachi racing after him. Ichigo looks ahead quickly, eyes widening in horror at the sight of a large boulder in his way. Unable to stop in time, Ichigo lurches forward on shaky legs and propels himself over the boulder. Once on the other side, he hurries away just as Kenpachi destroys in, not even bother to vault over it like Ichigo did. Ichigo knows he is a lot of trouble.

"He's a fucking monster!" Ichigo breathes, darting to the side in order to dodge an attack aimed at him. He turns to face Kenpachi, eyes wide. Kenpachi grins and stalks forward, his bloodlust and joy of a battle so thick, Ichigo can almost taste it in the air. That only makes his fear and anxiety sky rocket. Ichigo is slow to dodge the next attack. He cries out in pain as that ax creates a gash in his leg. He wobbles, lurching backward, only to trip and fallback. Ichigo cries out, trying to crawl backwards while Kenpachi laughs insanely at his helplessness. Ichigo's heart pounds against his ribcage, almost threatening to give out. All Ichigo can hear is the blood roaring in his ears. Kenpachi raises his weapon and Ichigo flinches, curls up as best as he can, still sitting up, using the heel of one foot to keep him balanced. The blow never lands, but the heavy thunk of metal screeching on metal fills the tense silence. Ichigo turns to see Shiro, his eyes wild with bloodlust.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HIM!" Shiro roars, his violent red aura bellowing out. Ichigo can feel everything stop. Even Kenpachi seems shocked. The red aura clings to Shiro. Both Kenpachi and Ichigo back away, eyes wide. Shiro roars out, the sound watery and static like. Ichigo flinched, eyes widening once the red and black aura disappears. Shiro is bare foot with a long flowing hair that reaches his waist. He is dressed in an ankle length white coat that is closed at his chest. It flares out, the ragged ends swaying as the wind slowly dies down. He is also dressed in a white _Hakama._ A black sash is wrapped around his waist. The most shocking thing is the black mask over his face, with white markings that run down it. The horns curled just like the ones in his demon form. His skin is a pasty white and seems so sickly now. Ichigo stares, black fur lining the collar of the jacket, and around his wrists and ankles which only makes the large amount of white on Shiro look like a sickly mess. A snarl ripples through the air, golden eyes blazing from behind that mask. Kenpachi steps back, feeling the power lash out. He growls and holds up his battle ax, ready for this thing to attack. Shiro sways slightly, lurching forward as he charges at Kenpachi. Ichigo watches the two fight with wide eyes, then suddenly there is a powerful roar of rage echoing in the room, causing everything to freeze. Cackling follows and Ichigo turns to see Kisuke walking over with a bounce in his step. The cackling grows louder and suddenly Gin is darting by, tackling Shiro, causing the two men to topple over. The mask falls away, but the black markings are still on Shiro's face and chest. He blinks in shock.

Grimmjow storms up, his glare trained at the grinning fox demon. Ichigo blinks, looking at Kisuke, hoping he will explain. "I told him you were dying and that Shiro was to weak to defend you. He didn't even bother to look at the screens, just came charging in, but I guess when Gin started laughing, he realized we were lying!" Kisuke chirps.

"I ALMOST DIED YOU STUPID FUCKERS!" Ichigo shouts.

Kisuke just smiles. "No because Shiro is pretty fast and he wasn't very far away. Besides I had Hallibel follow you in. You were in no danger," Kisuke says, grinning. Ichigo just glares at him, but a watery growl from Shiro makes him turn his head. Shiro is holding onto Gin protectively, his golden eyes glowing. Grimmjow hardly looks deterred by the true form of Shiro and is very intent on strangling the laughing fox demon. Ichigo sighs when Kisuke gives him a knowing look.

"Grimm! You stupid fuck. Get over here and help me, you asshole!" Ichigo snaps.

The feline looks over, a very moody look on his face. Shiro watches closely as his twin and boss glare at each other. Gin still a giggling mess in his arms. Grimmjow huffs and stalks over to the bitching orangette to silence him. Shiro smiles happily now that the other man is no longer trying to harm his mate. A deep rumble vibrates in his chest.

"Our plan worked! Ha, I know you so well," Gin giggles.

"Eh?" Shiro asks, snapping out of his very animalistic daze. Gin starts laughing again.

"You're in yer true form, Snowflake," Gin hums. Shiro blinks and then looks down at himself. Gin snickers and pulls on a long lock of hair.

"Wow, I didn't even notice. All I wanted to do was kill that bastard for hurting Ichigo. Then Grimmjow appeared wanting to hurt you. I never really noticed," Shiro muses. Gin only giggles, still holding onto the pale demon.


	11. Chapter 11

Lolololololololo Don't hate me after this chapter c': jk jk you all have every right to hate me, but seriously, it adds to the plot -spooky wiggly arms with a creepy grin- Enjoy eve

* * *

Once Ichigo was semi-calm, he stormed out of the candy shop. He still is upset that he was used as bait just to help Shiro. Night has settled over the town. Ichigo looks up, staring at the sky. The moon is a silver in the sky and the stars glow brightly. Ichigo slows to a walk, trying to wonder what had happened before he stormed away. An angel had came by, panicked, but Ichigo was too busy seething in anger to pay attention. Only a few cars drive past the orange haired angel, who looks ahead, watching out for any signs of danger. He lets his feet guide him away from the stuffy candy shop. The longer he walks, the more relaxed he becomes, almost as the night breeze is just carrying away all the negativity from him. The idea relaxes him even more and Ichigo smiles softly. He comes across a small cafe. The smell of coffee making him walk in without thinking. Only one other person is in the cafe aside from the employees. Ichigo smiles slightly as a young woman greets him. He orders a caramel espresso. He drifts over to a small table near a window, an elbow resting on the hard surface with his chin on his palm. He gazes out, brown eyes watching the cars zoom past and other humans walk past the window. He doesn't know how long he zoned out, but the sound of a cup being placed before him as him jerking out his mind. He nods his thanks and grabs the warm cup with both hands. He sighs as the warmth leaks into his hands. He smiles softly, eyes staring at the coffee drink as he waits for it cool a bit. Just as he is about to take a sip, somebody clears their throat next him. He looks over and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Tatsuki?!" Ichigo gasps. He stands up, gazing down at the smirking woman. She places her hands on her hips, dark hair falling across her brow.

"Sheesh, almost forgot me?" She teases. Ichigo laughs softly and hugs the woman.

"Oh god, it feels like it has been forever! So much has happened since we last saw each other," Ichigo says to the angel. He sits down, grinning brightly. Tatsuki laughs.

"It has been a while. How have you been?" Tatsuki asks, her brown eyes gleaming. Ichigo cradles his cup close, his smile waning.

"Confused and stressed. I have so much on my shoulders lately all because of what I am. It is really hard ya know. I guess I have to find a true form. Some really complicated demonic shit to be honest. My twin brother got his form, but only because his lover and Kisuke were assholes and almost got me killed! I really just to sleep and resume searching up things on our enemy. This war isn't going to be easy. I...I just hope I can stop others from being hurt. I don't want them to get hurt. There is just so much happening and I could go on and on about it. I don't want to waste your time," Ichigo sighs. Once he's finished talking he takes a sip of his coffee. Tatsuki snorts and then starts laughing.

"You aren't wasting my time Ichigo. Catch me up! The angels have been upping training, so I got nothing to report. So do explain what has been happening. I am always here to listen," she says and Ichigo sends her a grateful smile. Needing an outlet, he spills and he feels so relieved to have an old friend listen to him.

Rukia looked over, her violet eyes wide. "Why is he talking to that man?!" She whispers to Aizen.

The two were sent to follow Ichigo in case anything happened to him. The brunette frowns, head tilted as he scowls. Both are equally confused. Sitting across from Ichigo is Libra, smiling widely as he listens to Ichigo. Rukia seems panicked. Aizen is cold and emotionless, as he takes in the whole scene. "It appears that they are friendly with each other. Do you have a phone? Capture some of this in case things go awry," Aizen says, turning away as he thinks.

Why would Ichigo team up with the enemy. Was he playing them all along?! At his side, Rukia starts to record the conversation. Aizen tries to think of ways that this could happen and as he tries out theories, more questions appear. He snarls softly to himself. He glances over at the table the two are sitting at him. Aizen scowls once more before turning away. Rukia stops and looks over at the ex-demonic general. "We must hurry and tell the others of this. They will want to know," He says.

The two stand up and swiftly leave, unaware of the twisted sneer on Libra's lips as he watches him, he quickly focusing back Ichigo, who is still rambling. The orange head only takes breaks in order to take a sip from his cooling drink. Aizen runs a hand through his hair as he walks back with Rukia, who is rewatching the video, trying to find any hints as to why Ichigo would do this them. Aizen doesn't like this and he knows everybody will be extremely upset and his wings will be ripped out. Ichigo will become a fallen for betraying them to the enemy. Aizen is pulled from musing when they reach the shop. Aizen frowns, slightly confused but Rukia rushes forward, calling for her brother. Aizen follows, Phobos suddenly at his side. Aizen glances at the hybrid child. _Always the loyal guard_ , Aizen thinks. Aizen steps after Rukia, his steps slower as he continues to create theories within his mind, rethinking them all. Kisuke easily gathers those who are present into a large room. Within the room is Hallibel, Kisuke, Yachiru is on Kenpachi's shoulder, as earlier Grimmjow had managed to calm the man down enough to let him loose. Yet the large man is seated between Grimmjow and Byakuya, as both men can easily subdue the large there is Renji at Rukia's side. Aizen sighs and sits himself between Halibel and Rukia, Phobos easily sitting behind him.

"What is this about?" Grimmjow asks, arms folded over his chest. Before Rukia can say a thing, Gin saunters in with Shiro behind him. Shiro is pouting with his arms over his shoulder and Gin's smile appears less wide, as if he is annoyed, but just refuses to stop smiling. Grimmjow only snorts, which earns him getting a shoe thrown at him, courtesy of Shiro. Shiro snarls softly as Kisuke scoots over so Gin can squeeze in between him and Hallibel's other side. Shiro just plops into his lap, not caring about the strange looks he gets, but Grimmjow is the only who is grinning knowingly. Rukia clears her throat and sets her phone down on the table they all sit around currently.

"When me and Aizen reached Ichigo, he was already speaking to Libra. He was talking too nicely to other, as if they were friends," She says. Shiro is quick to snatch the phone up. People glare at him, but he is too busy glaring at them.

"That can' be true! He would never betray yer asses!" Shiro hisses as Gin takes the phone and leans back a bit so he can watch the video. Shiro squirms, jerk Gin's arm away from his chest so he can watch also. Aizen looks down at the table, wishing for a cup of tea. The audio is soft, but Shiro is stunned into silence. He turns to Rukia and Aizen.

"No!" Shiro shouts, shaking his head wildly. His amber eyes blaze. "I can't believe this!"

"Neither can we, but he basically gave the enemy information! He still is!" Rukia shouts. Byakuya stands up.

"I shall go with Renji. We will take care of it," he says smoothly, walking out of the room gracefully. Renji scrambles to stand up and follow. Shiro shakes his head once more, face set into a twisted sneer before he is up and out of the room, Gin on his heels. Rukia looks over at Grimmjow, who is tense, his blue eyes holding nothing. It unnerves her. She has never seen such a blank look on the demonic feline's face. He doesn't move, and nobody else in the room does. Yachiru stays smartly silent as she plays with Kenpachi's hair. Rukia shifts, unnerved with the awkward and tense silence. She stares at the phone that is now on the table. It just sits there silently, as if mocking them all. Rukia tears her gaze away, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Ichigo fights them, but Renji and Byakuya have a very strong grip on him. He is dragged towards an empty park. Ichigo was alone when they appeared, as Tatsuki had left him moments before they arrived. Ichigo is confused, his brown eyes wide. "You have to believe me!" He cries out, struggling even more.

"Tatsuki is dead! You were there when the angel said so! You stormed out after they claimed she was dead, killed by a blade through her chest," Renji bites out, his voice strained. He is fighting to keep his feelings out of this, but it is hard. Ichigo freezes.

"W-w-what?! NO! I was just talking to her! How can she be dead?!" Ichigo shouts, causing Renji to flinch.

"You gave everything away to Libra. Ichigo you must face the price of your betrayal," Byakuya cuts in, his voice cold and emotionless.

"No! That couldn't have been her!" Ichigo bites out weakly.

"He must have really twisted your mind if you keep going on about that. Tatsuki is dead. She was found dead in an alley, her wings ripped out, then choked. She suffered but the killing blow was a sword through the chest. She is dead Ichigo. Give up, this is a pointless act. Rukia and Aizen saw you talking to Libra, giving him all the information we know and our plans," Byakuya says. Ichigo flinched away, staring at the ground. A deep voice cuts through the air.

"I see your have brought the traitor?"

Ichigo's head snaps up to see Yamamoto. His heart stops and he knows what they are going to do. What they do to every traitor. Ichigo looks around wildly, seeing everybody important. A slight relief is that his sisters are not there, but his father is. Ichigo looks away, anger, confusion, and shock swirling in his chocolate orbs. The head angel motions towards Byakuya and Ichigo flinches as he explains what is happening and what Ichigo did. Ichigo can't figure it out. There was nothing out of place with Tatsuki. She acted how she always did...Right?! Ichigo can't think straight. His dread growing as Byakuya ends his story. Ichigo looks up, watching Rukia step forward, guilt and hurt in her eyes. Ichigo doesn't even fight. He finds himself foolish. The sound of Yamamoto's staff hitting the ground echos in Ichigo's mind minutes later. He looks up with wide eyes. Yamamoto looks furious, His scowl deeper and his knuckles are white with how hard he is gripping the wooden staff.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! You have witnesses that saw you giving our enemy, Libra, vital information. A demon none the less. This is an act of treason and as such, branded as a traitor. You have gone against us, and now you must face your punishment. You have dishonored your team and family with this vile betrayal. You are to have your wings ripped out, as you are no longer apart of us. You will be banished from our lands. If we see you doing anymore harm, you will be attacked. Try to set foot back into seireitei, and we will dispose of your like we would a demon. From here on out you are a fallen angel and our agreement with those hybrids and fallen will break once this is done. We will return to our normal duty, regardless of what happens and we will not help them," Yamamoto says.

" _NO!_ Please, you must help them. They can't do that without you! I don't fucking care if I have to leave this city for good but do not revoke the treaty with them! Please….." Ichigo cries out, tears falling from his eyes. Yamamoto stares at him for a long moment before he sighs.

"We will only be counted as backup. They can NOT connect us unless they are in dire need of their help," Yamamoto says, needing to compromise. He remembers the last time Ichigo was pissed. He was pissed because somebody had framed Rukia and she was going to be killed. Nothing can stop him once that fiery wrath has started. Ichigo relaxes with a tired nod. Renji moves away, not daring to be any closer to his friend. Instead he goes over to Rukia while another angel takes his place. Ichigo braces himself, He clenches his teeth together when he feels cold hands on his skin, fingers digging into his collar. His wings splay out, the glittering orange feathers blazing like a fire, even in the moonlight. Ichigo shudders as hands grab the base of his wings. The pain that burns through his very bringing burns and Ichigo screams, back arching. While the ripping out of his wings is only seconds, the pain makes his legs buckle and he collapses to the ground, crying out in pain. His body convulses painfully and he can feel blood seep from the wounds. The world around him goes dark. He is unaware of anything around him as his voice gives out. His throat and lungs burn. Every muscles burns in agony and Ichigo doesn't even bother to move, curled up in the grass. Something cold goes over his back, making flinch. The flinch draws a weak, pained gasp. He tries to blink away the darkness and the last thing he sees in teal eyes and white hair. Ichigo closed his eyes just wanting the pain to go away.

Ichigo doesn't know how long he is there, the pain slowly leaving him. Once it is a dull rawr, he stumbles to his feet. All the angels are gone, but something hear his hand stills him. A single feather. A beautiful orange feather. Ichigo bows his head and cries softly. He had failed them all all. He takes the feather, and stands up, his muscles crying out in protest. He cradles the feather to his chest as he stumbles away, leaving the empty park. His shirt is tattered around his body, the wings creating large gaping slashes. A single tear falls onto the feather and glitters before it melts into the feather, creating a dark orange spot. Ichigo hardly notices, stumbling to find a place to hide.

* * *

I am on a roll! Enjoy the new chapter and don't hate me too much. I mean look at the title! -points as if that will defend me from the angry fans-  
but yes, I think Fallen will be taking over as I just have so much muse and ideas for this story! ;v; I really happy I am able to do something, even if it just writing this all for all you lovely people who read this story ;v;


	12. Chapter 12

Just letting you know that this chapter has a time skip vwv c; and lol the story gets interesting now eve hehe! Also I am late but while writing this chapter I found out bleach ended and I kind of cried, a bit sad and happy. Yet bleach will always hold a special place in my heart, mostly grimmichi cause they have been my otp before I even knew what bleach was xD yeah funny story tbh. I found fanfic and those were the fics I read was all about grimmichi. :/ I was young and happily fell in love with the couple xD And also, school is starting up for me, so updates will be pushed back even more ;n;

* * *

Ichigo sighs, twisting his body fluidly. Even after his wings were ripped out, he refused to give up. He found a good home out of the city and in the middle of nowhere. He was really happy he saved up most of the money he got from the angels as both payment for him going to earth and to allow him to live there as well. He could live happily for about 10 years without a job. It would be longer if he didn't live so far away from the city. His sword cuts through the air. He refused to let himself get caught up in his work. He was always searching out for hints on Libra, but only got sightings of him in cities or at stores. The guy was silent, always seeming normal, but Ichigo knew better. Ichigo frowns, twisting again into another counter attack and block. For six months he has been on his own. Hiding away and waiting. For what? He doesn't know. Ichigo was to ashamed to go crawling back to Kisuke after his wings were ripped out, so he found someplace out of the city to live. He finds it relaxing. Having nothing around him but nature. Ichigo refused to slack on his training. Even to this day he meditates outside, just like how Grimmjow taught him six months ago. Ichigo wanted to get stronger, often pushing himself to the breaking point. Yet the feather in his hair and the blue gem on the ring he wears always has a way to make him get back up and keep going. Ichigo is panting softly now, his brown eyes staring at nothing as he pretends to spar with an invisible enemy.

Ichigo stops after a moment, placing the sword behind his back. Before he left he had grabbed his sword, which was in the backyard of Kisuke's home. Ichigo felt that Shiro had put it there in hopes he would grab it and stumble in. Yet Ichigo didn't. He grabbed it and left. He couldn't face them, not when he fell into a trap that got him stuck here. He is dressed in black hakama and a black kosode. Better known as a Shihakushō to the angels as they wore them often because they were light, baggy and allowed a lot of movement to those in a fight. Not the best protection, but they later became the training uniform to the angels, as they didn't want to let them go. Ichigo managed to find what he need, save for the footwear. Yet he was fine barefoot. Ichigo uses a sleeve to wipe the sweat from his forward and he tilts his head to the sky. A few clouds are blocking the sun, but Ichigo just shrugs it off. He places his hands on his hips and groans. He can feel how long his hair is. He hasn't been able to trim it for a while. He has been busy with trying to find Libra and working on finding out the demonic magic inside him. He never was able to use any of the spells the angels had because his powers were to chaotic. He could handle the simple ones, but the more complicated they got, the harder it was. He couldn't control the massive amount of power he had and he know guess it has something to do with the demonic magic sealed away. Ichigo sighs, rolling his shoulder and head. He sighs happily when a few bones pop and crack. Ichigo closed his eyes, humming to himself.

A rustle has him pausing. He tilts his head to the side, listening. He slowly opens his eyes, looking around. His heart beat spiking at the thought of an attacker. He raises a hand to the hilt of his sword only to stop when a rabbit hops out. Ichigo groans, slumping forward. He glares half-heartedly at the rabbit. "Stupid bugger. Gave me a heart attack! I could have killed you!" He whispers.

The rabbit doesn't even bother with him, too busy munching away on the grass by its feet. Ichigo shakes his head, not seeing the rabbit freeze and lift its head up as it hears something. Ichigo's only warning is something whistling through the air. He jerks back, eyes darting to the side as the object grazes his cheek. He curses as blood starts to weep from the wound. A throwing knife is stuck in the tree on his left, quivering slightly before settling. Ichigo turns his head to look at the trees on his right. He crouches into a defensive crouch, hand by his sword so he can block another oncoming attack. A dark shape charges at Ichigo and he turns, dancing out of the way as he notices it's just a large feline. Ichigo raises an eyebrow, pulling his sword out to block another throwing life. The feline roars and leaps. Ichigo jerks the blade, making sure to hit the feline with the blunt end. It yelps as it is hit and falls down it hits the ground. Ichigo twists, raising his sword to block an attack from behind and sees a middle aged man holding a sleek black sword. He has brown tinted, wrap around sunglass. His hair a mess that falls around his shoulders. His face stoic as he gazes down at Ichigo. He is dressed in black robes with a white dress shirt underneath and black pants. The collar upturned and the first two buttons are undone. He pulls away, only to attack once more. Ichigo leaps away, causing the feline to crash into the man. They go rolling and Ichigo turns, throwing his sword out and stops just a millimeter from flesh. His brown eyes flash with a dangerous glint, A sword is also pointed at his throat. His attacker is dressed in all black with a black beanie over his head. Ichigo can tell they have contacts in and make-up on, making it extremely hard for him to tell who it is. Suddenly they grin and Ichigo knows who it is.

"Shiro?!" Ichigo hisses.

"Da one an' only!" Shiro says, pulling away. He places his sword behind his back, Ichigo doing the same. "Thanks ta Pantera and Zangetsu, I found ya!"

"Who?" Ichigo asks. Shiro points behind him and Ichigo turns and looks at the man who is making his way over. Pantera rushes past him and purrs loudly as she coils around Ichigo happily. Ichigo crouches down to pat her head.

"Zangestu used ta be wit' mister hat-an'-clogs till he disbanded. Did some sneaking 'round an' found out 'bout 'im! Found 'im an' had 'im help me! I jus' had too. I couldn' take what they did. I needed ta hear yer story, Ichi," Shiro explains shortly. Ichigo looks up and smiles weakly. Shiro catches the ring on his middle finger. He raises an eyebrow. Ichigo doesn't notice the strange look on Shiro's face.

"So where did you get that ring and feather?" Shiro asks.

Ichigo jumps slightly and looks up. His eyes widen before he looks down at his hand. He sighs and runs said hand through his hair, careful of the feather. "I kept the feather after they ripped out my wings. I see it as a sign that I am weak, so it helps me with my urge to get stronger and the ring…well, the woman I bought the house from gave it to me and told me to remember those that I losts since i mentioned I had to get away from the city since I lost my family. I...I couldn't let it go. I kept it. I guess it didn't help that the stone on the ring is blue…" Ichigo trails off, eyes downcast.

"Thoughtful reasons behind the two items. You are a very skilled fighter. Shiro has told me a lot about you," Zangetsu says.

"Yeah. It is weird his name is my nickname. Kind of creepy," Shiro says, wrinkling up his nose. Ichigo snorts and laughs. He stands up and motions to the back, sliding glass doors of his house. "Let's go inside. I need to clean up," Ichigo says.

"God damn it Snowflake! Stop runnin' off like a fuckin' kid hyped up on five energy drinks!" A shrill voice screeches. Shiro snickers and darts into the house before Gin appears and can take him down. Gin appears from the forest around the cabin, eyes closed and his foxish smile in place. He hardly spares anything a glance. He just gives Ichigo a flappit wave before rushing after Shiro. Pantera rumbles out a purr and follows them.

"Are those two always so childish?" Zangetsu asks, looking over at Ichigo.

"Sadly yes," Ichigo sighs and trails after the jaguar with Zangetsu at his side. "I know I haven't known them that long. The past almost like year has been hell."

Zangetsu laughs at that. Pantera bounds through the bottom sliding glass door. The house isn't much. A simple two story with a connecting living room and kitchen with a winding staircase. Upstairs houses all the rooms and a full bathroom while downstairs has everything else. Ichigo loved the place. He was free from the busy city and from just everything. However it was far too big to him. There was nobody there but him. Ichigo grew used to the loneliness but it still was there. He walks into the house and shakes his head at the sight of Gin laying on top of Shiro, who is whining, trying to get away from the other man. Shiro tends Ichigo a panicked look that pleads for his twin to help but Ichigo just snickers and moves to go upstairs. "No sex, be nice, and if you ruin anything, I will ruin you," Ichigo shouts as he darts up the stairs so he can quickly shower and change.

Shiro cries out after Ichigo, clawing nicely at the ground, knowing Ichigo will go through with any threat. He wails for help, only to start whining. Gin happily laying on top of him. His arms are around Shiro so the other man can't really move. Gin rests his chin on Shiro's shoulder and smiles widely at his pouting lover. Zangetsu sits down on a couch and looks at Shiro. "What are we doing here? I thought he became a fallen and something like that?" He questions.

"He was set up! I knew full well tha' Libra had made Ichi fall inta a trap so he would run. Ichigo is prideful and wouldn' want ta be seen as weak. 'Fore da angels left, I kidnapped Renji an' forced him ta tell me wha' Ichi said 'fore they ripped out his wings. I pieced things tagether. Ichigo doesn' like bein' used. Kisuke used him ta help me find my true form. He was stewin' 'bout tha' when an angel appeared ta tell us tha' one of his friends was killed. Many assumed he storm off 'cause of tha'. Tha' wasn' da case. He left cause he was used. Libra took tha' chance ta lure Ichi inta a trap. Nobody wanted ta find 'im save fer me an' Phobos. Everybody else more worried about Libra. I couldn' rest until I knew Ichi is safe. I have ta bring 'em back. Hence why I went an' found ya!"

Gin nods and smiles creepily at Zangetsu who just frowns at the fox demon. Shiro snickers slightly and wiggles. Shiro moves his arms so he can pillow his head on them. Gin nuzzles his neck and rumbles. "Damn it Gin! I would like ta live without dyin' thanks ta Ichi! God knows how much he learned in da past half year," Shiro hisses.

Gin just laughs. Zangetsu shakes his head and they sit in silence, waiting for Ichigo to come back down.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean they are gone?!" Grimmjow snarls, his nerves already frayed. The past six months have been hell on everybody, mostly those around the feline who has been taking his anger out on everything. Ulquiorra looks nervous. His green eyes shifting, as if double checking the room that they are in. Grimmjow needed Gin to go over something only to realize he can't find the other demon. Meaning if he can't find Gin, Shiro is gone. The group stayed with Kisuke, who is letting them stay with his group known as the visords. Grimmjow never cared. He was to worked up. Ichigo is gone, branded as a traitor. The angels are being dicks and refusing to help unless it is a very dire problem. Grimmjow roars out his frustrations. Of all the times he needs Gin, the other man is gone. Everybody stays clear from the two. Nobody wanted to break the news to Grimmjow that Gin and Shiro disappeared. Grimmjow runs a hand through his hair, which is way messier than normal. Grimmjow starts pacing like a caged animal. He glares bitterly at his feet. "Also….Pantera is gone," Ulquiorra mutters, watching Grimmjow wary.

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow shouts. Everybody flinches away. "Fucking hell!"

Grimmjow storms away, his aura lashing out. Everybody is tense until they feel him leave, going down the hotel like building to the first floor. "Well, lets hope he doesn't destroy anything," Starrk sighs, cracking open an eye.

Ulquiorra sighs. That would be nearly impossible. Grimmjow has a temper. A very bad one. Grimmjow takes the stairs, not in the mood to deal with the elevator. His footsteps are heavy. He knows something is up. Pantera never leaves with anybody that isn't him or Ichigo,so if Gin or Shiro managed to get her out, means something is going on. He easily finds Phobos sitting in the large entryway. The first floor styled like that of a hotel first floor. The rest of the floors were built as giant flats for others. Phobos looks up from the table he is sitting at, Aizen sitting across from him, staring at a computer. He looks up once he feels Grimmjow. He just frowns and resumes looking back his computer, now completely ignoring the world. Phobos leans back in the chair and lifts up his mug of coffee. He knew sooner or later Grimmjow would come to him, demanding where the two light haired men when went off with his jaguar. Getting the jaguar into the car was extremely easy, mostly because they lured her in with a shirt of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's. Phobos smirks behind his mug, orange eyes glittering knowingly.

"Spill," Grimmjow snarls, blue eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Check the mountains to the west. Near a lake. Maybe about half a mile away from it," Phobos says vaguely.

"Eh?" Grimmjow asks. Phobos snickers.

"Yer not bright. I just legit told you were Shiro and Gin are at with yer cat, Grimm-kitty. Figure out the rest. It isn't hard knowing Shiro," Phobos says, waving his hand as a good bye to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sighs and exits the building. He darts forward, allowing his demon form to appear so he can arrive to the area faster. He is curious about why Shiro would be at the forest with Pantera. It doesn't click. Then again he has been to busy with planning and plotting to realize the weird shit Shiro has done for the past six months. He had kind of ignored the way Shiro changed and started sneaking around. Shiro is unpredictable and anything could happen so Grimmjow just subconsciously shrugged his strange behavior off as something Shiro would do. Now he knows something is up if he managed to get Pantera to go with him. He darts into the forest, weaving between the trees with ease. He slows to a stop, panting softly. He tilts his head, lifting his head to sniff. He can smell nothing but the trees, animals, and plants around him. He curses and moves on, searching for the lake. Grimmjow shakes himself, allowing his demonic form to fall away. He stalks through the forest, trying to find his way to the lake. There he is sure he can find where Shiro is at. After about an hour of wondering, Grimmjow can finally see the lake. He jogs forward until he bursts through the trees and is standing on a patch of of grass that leads down to a sandy beach. The soft waves lap at the sand and Grimmjow is amazing at how clear and beautiful the lake looks. He looks up, seeing the sun is setting. He needs to hurry. He thinks about what Phobos told him. That fucker never told him where to go when he got to the lake. Grimmjow snarls and stops forward. He will walk half a mile and then circle around the lake until he finds something that leads him to Shiro. He doesn't get far when he scents something other than the forest. It is musky scent of smoke and wood. Burning wood. He frowns and stalks closer, hoping it isn't a forest fire. That would ruin his search. He finds himself at the edge of a clearing. A two story cabin is nestled away from him, leaving a lot of room for a yard. There is a circle of metal with bricks around it. Smoke and the tips of fire appear from it. Crouched near the firepit is Shiro, Gin, Ichigo, and an unknown man. Pantera is laying by Ichigo with her head on his lap as they all watch the fire. Grimmjow shakes his head, not believing the sight before him. He doesn't move, watching them. Gin moves and pokes at the fire before clapping. Grimmjow silently steps forward as Ichigo helps Shiro place a metal rack over the fire. Gin holds up a plate of steak.

The first one to notice the man is Pantera, who stands up and lets out a gleeful roar. Everybody jerks around and sees Grimmjow as he silently walks forward. Pantera races over with a rumbling 'mroew!' and all but tackles the blue haired demon. Grimmjow yelps as he trips and falls back with the massive feline on him Grimmjow scrunches up his face as a rough tongue glides over his face. Ichigo silently walks over. "Pantera," he calls.

The feline purrs and slips off Grimmjow to go to the younger man. Grimmjow mumbles his disgust about that bath and rubs his face with a forearm. Ichigo reaches out with a soft smile and Grimmjow studies him, surprised by how well Ichigo looks and he notices the ring and feather quickly. He takes the hand offered and lifts himself up, with some help from Ichigo. Ichigo tries to pull his hand away, feeling awkward about it all, but Grimmjow doesn't let him. He is jerked forward and wrapped into strong arms. Hot breath washes over his neck and down his back making him shudder. Tears fall as he hugs the larger man.

"Grimm?" Ichigo questions softly, worried.

"Shhhh, lemme just hold you. I was so fucking worried about you. Not a day passed when I wouldn't think about how you had been for the past six months. God, you do not know how…..Happy? Yeah, how happy I am!"

"You never change!" Ichigo laughs, tears falling from his eyes as he nuzzles Grimmjow's head.


	13. Chapter 13

Boopity de boop! :D Once more I return with another chapter! Haha, updates will be slow thanks to school but trust me, I will not leave these fics to rot forever. I will get around to finishing them! When I get the muse, cause my muse is a dick :/ and so that means this chapter is gonna be a bit shorter than most chapters c':

* * *

Grimmjow sits on the back porch with a yawn. He rubs the heels of his palms against his eyes. He then rests his head on a fist, elbow on a knee. His ice blue eyes watch Ichigo and Shiro run around like children with Gin and Pantera. He shakes his head and yawns once more, uncaring that he is in nothing but sweatpants, leaving his torso bare. There is a soft layer of mist covering the ground, chilling the air slightly. Zangetsu sits down by Grimmjow, a hot mug of coffee in his hands. "I'm surprised that they do so well," He mutters.

"I'm tired…" Grimmjow mumbles childish, making the brunette at his side laugh.

"That is another thing. You didn't stay up all night did you?" Zangetsu asks, raising an eyebrow.

Grimmjow glares.

He laughs. "Take it easy!"

Grimmjow looks away, grumbling like an unhappy child as he watches the four race around like children. Ichigo looks over and jogs over to Grimmjow, smiling widely. Grimmjow closes his eyes and yawns. He doesn't open his eyes until cold hands touch his face. Grimmjow backs with a yelp, his eyes opening up wide in shock. Ichigo stares at him curious before cracking up. "Jesus fucking christ your fingers are fucking cold!" Grimmjow shouts.

Ichigo moves forward, grinning evilly. Grimmjow scrambles to get away from the orangette, but his tired body doesn't get far before cold hands are on his sides and Ichigo is touching his bare torso has much as possible. Ichigo laughs while Grimmjow curses and squirms, trying to get away from those chilling digits. Shiro cackles and races up to help while Gin just smiles widely. "I HATE YOU!" Grimmjow roars as the twins assault his side and back with their cold as death fingers.

Shiro cackles insanely while Ichigo just giggles like a young child. Grimmjow continues to writhe under the twins, gasping in shock and tensing up as they lay their cold hands on him. "STOP!" He wails.

Shiro is pulled away by Gin, who snickers evilly at the freezing bluenette. Ichigo just wraps his arms around Grimmjow, refusing to let go of the cursing demon. Grimmjow scowls at the head of orange tucked under his chin, knowing Ichigo is now trying to play innocent. Zangetsu chuckles at them all, shaking his head amusedly before standing up. He heads inside. Grimmjow stands up, not bother to hold onto Ichigo, who happily clings to him like a giant monkey. Gin and Shiro trail after them, whispering softly to each other and randomly giggling. Ichigo grins, chin now on Grimmjow's shoulder as he watches his twin and his mate. Grimmjow finally sighs and relents to wrapping his arms around Ichigo, making the orangette extremely happy. Ichigo nuzzles Grimmjow's shoulder, humming in content. "Ya know, I never thought you would come…"

"To be honest, I was too busy to search. Libra has been popping up randomly, and I try to catch him, but he is a snake. Appears and disappears. I only came here because Shiro and Gin left when I needed the stupid fox. I'm sorry that I couldn't search for you, but I had more pressing matters," Grimmjow admits, voice soft and filled with guilt.

"I'm just happy you don't hate me."

"I could never. Those angels have black and white thinking. Unlike them, I know Libra and so does Aizen. We couldn't stop them. They outnumbered us by a lot."

"Yeah…." Ichigo sighs and tightens his grip on Grimmjow as he walks over to the loveseat to sit down, Ichigo easily settling down in his lap.

* * *

Phobos walks forward, sipping at the cup of coffee in his hands. He strides forward briskly, trying to hurry towards the hotel near Kisuke's candy shop. He had stepped out to get coffee, needing to get away from the chaotic place that is the hotel at the moment. With Grimmjow gone, the others in his little "family" have gone haywire, trying to figure out what to do now that their leader is gone. Phobos looks down and then freezes when something cold touches his chest. He looks up, orange eyes flashing as he stares at Libra. Libra grins darkly, his bi-colored eyes boring into Libra. Libra raises an eyebrow and calmly takes a sip of his coffee. "This is very brave of you," Phobos says.

"Not really. Yet you are getting too close for comfort. I would prefer you stopped trying to find answers. They won't help you. They won't save you or the others," Libra says.

"Oh really?" Phobos asks, frowning slightly. He doesn't like this. He is weaponless. That sword is sharp and gleaming. Phobos tightens his grip slightly around the cup of coffee.

"I know you got Shiro to get his final form. Do you really think he can stop me? He is unstable and I know his weakness. I know what can break him. All of you. Even you Phobos. You may seem calm and collected...but I know your fears," Libra says, voice smooth and gentle, like a caring mother.

Phobos stiffens as everything begins to wrap and change. They are now in a twisted hallway that would belong in some haunted mansion at an amusement part. Phobos freeze, staring at the grinning Libra. A large spider looms behind Libra, venom leaking from it's jaws. Its legs are twisted and bent crudely. Phobos backs away, his breath stuttering and his heart pounding in his chest. Libra cackles, head tilting to the side. "I only need your blood. You destroyed me, so you get to help bring him back."

The words are lost on Phobos, who screams as the spider scuttles towards, its twisted mouth open and ready to bite. There is no bite, only a blade digging into his stomach. He coughs, blood dripping from his mouth. He is hunched over, hands gripping the blade in his stomach. He lifts his head up, orange eyes staring at Libra. Libra smiles widely, insanely. Phobos coughs, blood sticking to his throat and making it hard to breath. A slender hand grips his hair, forcing his head back. Libra smiles sickly. Such a cruel smile that makes Phobos' breath stuttered in fear. Libra then frowns, and pulls away as if struck. He hisses at Phobos as the raven haired man collapses, curled up, the sword still in him. Phobos doesn't notice Libra leave, footsteps hurried. Shouting voices sound like bees buzzing around him. His breath is shallow and hardly there, oxygen unable to get past the blood in his throat. He is shifted, his eyes trying to focus on the sidewalk he is now facing. Gravity kicks in and he coughs up more blood. Warm hands rub his back, kneading upwards, helping him cough the blood up and gasp for air in between the heaving, wet coughs.

Warm hands touch his back and stomach. Slowly, it's easier to breath and hear. The ringing dies down, and he gasps, trying to force as much oxygen into his lungs as he can. His lungs burn and he heaves, throwing up more clotted blood. It splatters to the ground and onto his hands. His body trembles, dull orange eyes gazing at nothing. Slowly he is lifted up. Everything is blurry, but his vision focuses onto silver eyes and a soft face. He frowns and tilts his head slightly. The warmth grows, and everything starts to get better. He focus on strawberry blonde hair and then back at those silver eyes. Confusion flints across his eyes. The angel before him smiles shyly and blushes. "Is he okay?" A smooth voice asks from his left.

Orange eyes turn to look at Aizen, who gazes down coolly.

"The blade did damage, but I healed it. If we seconds late, he could have been dead by now. The blade was shoved in at an angle and nicked his lung, but because he didn't move, none of the blood got out of his lungs, so it filled that up instead."

"Why….is….the..ack...angel here?" Phobos wheezes.

"Oh...well we were lucky to be honest," Aizen says vaguely.

"She was with me," a monotone voice pipes in. Phobos moves his head to look at owner of the voice. Ulquiorra. Emotionless green eyes look at him. Phobos sighs and leans forward, collapsing against the angel. Ulquiorra stiffens up, but Aizen waves him off as the angel stares at the hybrid in his lap, panting and shivering. Aizen bends down and shifts the hybrid to him. Phobos heaves heavily as he is moved.

"Is something going on between you two?" A curious voice asks.

"That's gross since I view him as a son," Aizen huffs, scowling.

Phobos wheezes on a laugh but it chokes off into a fit of coughing. He curls up, arms wrapped around himself tightly. "I do have a small question. That...blow was supposed to kill him. Libra was going to kill him. Why did he?" The angel speaks up.

"He jerked...back if...he was hit when...he really stared at...me," Phobos wheezes.

"You should rest," Aizen snips, his voice cold and curt, leaving no room for another conversation.

"Ulquiorra help me get him back to the hotel. Orihime, just follow us," Aizen says, cutting off all arguments. Ulquiorra frowns, not happy with the cold persona that Aizen is putting forth. Phobos is suspended between the two men and they walk forward. Phobos is limp between them, unable to help. All of his energy is spent and his exhausted. His bleak orange eyes close and he falls unconscious, barely able to fight it off after staying awake during everything else that just happened.

* * *

"Oh shit…um…We should head back," Gin says. He turns towards the group in the living room. Ichigo and Shiro are playing Chess, Grimmjow is taking a cat nap by them with Pantera on the couch. Zangetsu looks up from his book.

"What do ya mean?" Shiro asks, worry clear at the sound of distress in Gin's voice.

"Phobos was attacked an' almost died. He was barely saved by the angel healer, Orihime, 'cause she was secretly visitin' Ulquiorra. Aizen didn' say much. He was cold and snippy. He isn' in a happy mood, so I suggest we go 'cause he can be as bad as Grimmjow when he is in a grouchy mood," Gin chuckles, now looking nervous.

Ichigo shifts, eyes flickering around in worry. Shiro moves over to wake up Grimmjow, who hisses and swipes at him. Cold blue eyes glaring into gleeful amber. "Ya can come with us. I'm sure everybody would be happy ta see ya safe."

"I'm not leaving him here!" Grimmjow grouches, rising up to his feet and trying to kick at Shiro, who snickers and scampers away to cling to Gin.

Ichigo stares around wildly before sighing. Gin smiles. "I suggest ya make the packin' quick!" He chirp.

Ichigo glares at him and flips him the bird as he walks away. Grimmjow shakes himself and then stretches. Gin hums softly as he starts hunting down the keys. Zangetsu sighs. "Who attacked this Phobos kid?"

All eyes turn to Gin. Gin is bent over, grabbing something off the floor. He straightens up. Keys in his hand. He turns, smiles tight and his icy blue eyes are open.

"Libra…"

* * *

I'm really sorry, but yes, updates are going to be slow. Because I also have a comic I want to work that deals with personal ocs but I do not plan on leaving these stories to rot. I will try to get as much done and such. ;v; just be patient. I'm also sorry for the cruddy chapter here. Life has been hectic on me. but I hope it still fits. And ohoho what is happening is now? c;


	14. Chapter 14

Don't hate anybody yet lol. The next few chapters draw in important information and some extra drama so don't start leaving now ccc;; I assure I have plans eve and I am excited to write because I have ideas. The flow is working in my favor!

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was long, tense, and stifling. Grimmjow and Gin spoke in clipped tones. The only thing to break the silence is the music Shiro demanded be put on before he goes crazy. Gin and Grimmjow sat in the front, while Zangetsu and the twins sat in the backseat with Pantera at their feet. Aizen stood outside, waiting for them when the jeep finally pulled in. Kisuke is by the brunette, a serious look on his features. The group gets out of the car. Ichigo stays behind, conscious of everything around him. Kisuke smiles happily as Ichigo slowly trails up after allowing Pantera out. Grimmjow looks between the two men. "What happened?"

"Phobos went out to get a breath of fresh air and some coffee. I was trying to find him when I found Ulquiorra and the healer, Orihime. I decided to escort them off in case something happened. We arrived on the scene in time to see Libra jerk away from Phobos and run. I'm grateful I had the angel with me or else he would be dead," Aizen says.

Ichigo studies the brunette, noticing how stiff he is. His eyes are colder than normal and he gazes heatedly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow stares right back. Both of them not backing down. Aizen sighs, looking away. Kisuke pushes himself in between the two men. His fan is before his face. Ichigo shares a look with Shiro. The tense stare off did not go unnoticed. Aizen steps back, a scowl on his face. Grimmjow bares his teeth at Kisuke, but does not speak what he wanted. "Phobos is currently asleep. I suggest you all keep it down," Kisuke says, staring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scoffs and brushes past him. He pauses, looks over at Ichigo. Ichigo scampers forward, mostly to make sure Grimmjow doesn't do anything stupid. Gin and Shiro trail behind, whispering to Kisuke with Zangetsu. Ichigo reaches out and grabs Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow pauses and looks down at the orangette. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head.

"It's okay to be okay," Ichigo says with a grin.

Grimmjow nods. "Aizen is hiding something. I know it."

"Soon we will find out. I guess," Ichigo mumbles.

Grimmjow huffs. "Aizen can keep his mouth shut. He knows how. That bastard won't tell us unless he has to. Right now, everybody is a pawn to him. He is the puppet master."

"That sounds extremely creepy."

"It's the truth. Aizen was dubbed as the puppet master when we were actually still part of hell. Something is happening. I don't like it. I have a bad feeling about everything. I need to speak with Kisuke later, see what I can get out of him before I move to Aizen. I need to come in with as much information as possible to even have a slight chance with battling against Aizen to get information," Grimmjow says.

"I can help," Ichigo says.

Grimmjow shakes his head. "I want you to focus on yourself. I can easily get under Aizen's skin."

Ichigo just smiles knowingly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow shakes his head and chuckles lowly.

* * *

The next week is hard. Grimmjow and Aizen clashing completely with these silent stare offs that only end when Gin or Ichigo come up to bug Grimmjow about plans with Libra. Phobos is still asleep, only waking up long enough to eat and take care of himself. However somebody has to be by him and Kisuke refused to let Aizen anywhere near the hybrid. Ichigo is currently looking over some papers. Plans. Hundreds of papers like this lie around, some torn, shredded, or just scribbled out out of anger. Grimmjow has gone through a lot, but something always comes up and he is forced to change the plan. Lately, he has been more focused on figuring out what Aizen is hiding. True to Grimmjow's words a week before, Aizen is a hard one to crack. He refuses to open his mouth, and when he does, it is just clipped words of greetings or excuses so he can get away. Ichigo is worried. He worries on his bottom lip, unable to focus. He stops, looking up once he feels eyes boring holes into him. Aizen stands in the doorway of Grimmjow's floor. Ichigo had been staying with the blue haired man.

"Yes?" Ichigo asks, voice strained with his exhaustion.

"Just came to check on you since Grimmjow is busy being moody like normal," Aizen mumbles, but something in his voice tells Ichigo that something is wrong.

"Bullshit. We both know he would focus more on this upcoming war if you would speak."

Dark brown eyes glare into his honey brown ones. Aizen growls. "I refuse."

"Then it's not important so you stop brooding around like a moopy child also! I'm sick and tired of it. For once, can you two just fucking work together instead of keeping secrets!"

"It's best if I handle this. Grimmjow is reckless, unlike me."

Aizen doesn't notice Ichigo storm up and raise his fist. The blow is hard and fast. The fist slams into his nose. Aizen yelps, hands lifting up to cup around his nose. Aizen glares up at Ichigo, who glares defiantly at him.

"I refuse to be any puppet. I was used once and that ruined half a year of my life. Maybe more if Shiro didn't come. I won't be used anymore. I'm in control of my actions and my life! Not you, not Grimmjow!" Ichigo snarls. Aizen straightens up, growling. The much older demon lashes out, his rage finally getting the best of him.

Aizen tackles Ichigo, the two rolling around on the ground. Aizen swings, punching Ichigo in the jaw. The smaller man kicks, pushing Aizen off of him. Aizen crashes into the wooden Table. Ichigo stands up, rubbing his jaw before gracefully twisting forward to pin Aizen. Aizen grabs his hands. Ichigo snarls and tries to push Aizen down. Aizen manages to move a leg and twist it around Ichigo. Ichigo grunts as the breath in his lungs is forced out. He wiggles away and hisses at Aizen. "Mind your business mutt!"

"That's it!" Ichigo roars, charging at the demon. Ichigo slams into Aizen and the two fall into the table, breaking it. Ichigo straddles Aizen and wails on the demon, who blocks or deflects the powerful blows. Aizen growls loudly and finally reaches out, his long fingers wrapping around Ichigo's throat. Ichigo chokes as his windpipe is crushed. Aizen pushes himself up and forward, slamming Ichigo into the ground. Ichigo claws at his hands, trying to get air into his lungs. He kicks, writhes, and squirms, trying to dislodge the powerful grip on his throat. Black dots begin to blot out his vision when the weight is gone. Ichigo inhales, jerking to sit up, a hand around his throat. He shakes his head, trying to clear his vision. He stares at the scene in shock.

Grimmjow hisses ferally at Aizen, who is pinned to the ground by Phobos. Grimmjow crouches in front of Ichigo protectively. Phobos seems pale and gaunt, his orange eyes hollow and almost dead. His pale fingers are on the back of Aizen's neck, and a knee is in the middle of the older demon's back, keeping him pinned to the ground. Aizen stares at Ichigo in horror, before he closes his eyes. Phobos is mumbling something in another language that sounds almost like Russian or German to Ichigo. Ichigo coughs, each breath burns. Large hands touch his face and he is forced to look up and into pretty ice-blue eyes. Grimmjow carefully moves his hands down and moves Ichigo's hands. He stares at the bruises on Ichigo's throat.

"What happened?" Grimmjow mumbles.

"I'm sorry."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo turn to face Aizen, who is sitting up. Phobos is crouched by his side, eyes drooping closes and a cold sweat on his pale skin.

"I never meant to try and kill you. My...rage it got the best of me. It won't happen again."

"It better not! Jesus Aizen. You never snap like this. Whatever is going on is taking more of a toll on you than you thought," Grimmjow frowns.

Aizen scoffs and looks away. "What?" Phobos questions tiredly. Grimmjow help Ichigo up and quickly gives the orangette a kiss before stepping towards Phobos. Aizen doesn't bother to explain. He silently stands up while Grimmjow helps Phobos. Ichigo continues to rub his neck. Grimmjow sets Phobos on the couch and turns to Aizen.

"What happened," he growls.

Aizen just frowns and straightens up, his cold mask in place. He just smiles arrogantly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow reaches out, grabs Aizen by the shirt and yanks him forward with a snarl. Aizen frowns, brown eyes expressing far too much to decipher the emotions.

"Nothing to be concerned by okay," Aizen says coldly.

"Bullshit you egoistic bastard! You were ready to kill Ichigo! TO Kill him, Aizen. Most of the people in this building like him. You would have been killed before you could escape. So put that damn ego and proud of yours to the side and explain before I tell the others what happened and let them deal with you!"

Aizen scowls. "Step down Grimmjow. This is something that concerns none of you! I'm just overthinking everything right now."

"YOU don't over think! You are the smartest demon I know, and right now, I believe you are reverting to that title you once had. Puppetmaster. We are currently puppets right now huh? Just little pawns that you can easily push around as you please until you get the results you want. What is happening Aizen. We are here to help, not become useless pawns to you. I have dealt with that part of you for far too long!" Grimmjow says, shaking Aizen.

"I can't tell you! It shouldn't be happening anyways! Okay! This war shouldn't happen. It can't happen and yet it is! Libra is doing something that is impossible, even for somebody as strong as him!" Aizen says. Once those words are out, his eyes widen and he pulls away. "I spoke far too much."

Aizen twists out of Grimmjow's grip and disappears out of the room. Ichigo stares at Grimmjow.

"What the fuck does he mean?!" Grimmjow asks, blue eyes a storm of rage and confusion.

"Something is seriously wrong. Yet we have a clue..a few. This war shouldn't be happening. Libra is doing something that would kill any other normal creature and he freaked out when he really saw Phobos. Maybe...maybe we find something out. Grimmjow, how much of demon history do you know about?"

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow and frowns. "Enough," he replies simple.

Ichigo frowns and stares at Grimmjow emotionlessly.

"What?"

"We need to go through demon history. Maybe we can find a clue," Ichigo says.

Grimmjow groans. "Fine. Tomorrow. Me and Gin can meet you in Gin's room. Me and Gin can pour over Demonic history and you can take the notes. Shiro might join us...but he will be completely worthless," Grimmjow grumbles.

Ichigo laughs freely, but it cuts off as his throat starts to hurt. Grimmjow gives him a worried look.

"I wish you luck. Imma sleep," Phobos mumbles.

Ichigo nods. "I should rest. That fight drained me," he mumbles.

Grimmjow nods and drapes a blanket over Phobos while Ichigo heads to the room to lay down on Grimmjow's king sized bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Also, about that fight between Ichigo and Aizen, important. Adds conflict, plus it seemed fun to write. Lolol, Things are starting to heat up c; Also to clear up somethings, Phobos isn't that strong, he had Grimmjow help him get Aizen off. Aizen didn't fight the pin Phobos had lol, I didn't really make that clear since it more or less in Ichigo's point of view at that moment and he didn't bother to ask questions c':

* * *

Ichigo drops the notebook and flops over. He raises his hands to rub his temples, trying to wish away the headache that has plagued him all afternoon. He spent the whole day, locked in Gin's room with said man, Grimmjow, and Shiro. Luckily, Shiro wasn't that big of a bother. He just sat in Gin's lap playing on his phone or a game on the x-box. The times he did bug them were about food or drinks, which allowed some small breaks for group. Grimmjow and Gin seems to be just as tired as him. So far nothing. Then again, they didn't really look. Ichigo sighs and sits back up, grabbing the notebook. Gin has turned all of his attention to Shiro, who is grinning slyly. Of course Grimmjow, having lived with them longer, knows what that grin means and reaches over to smack the two. Shiro cackles and swats back at Grimmjow.

"Hold up!" Ichigo shouts, looking up from the notebook. He grins widely, brown eyes sparkling. Grimmjow and Shiro freeze, mid "cat" fight. Shiro blinks and grins insanely. He quickly bats at Grimmjow's head before darting off. Grimmjow hisses at the white haired man before turning his attention to Ichigo, who frowns at Gin. Gin smiles widely and shrugs his slim shoulders. Ichigo sighs and shakes his head.

"Dumbass," he mumbles.

"Hey!" Gin whines.

"Just shut up and listen to this. You guys said there was rumor of an extremely powerful demon in charge of hell while you guys were kids right? Gin claimed during his rant that the demon wasn't able to be killed and was the strongest thing alive and that everybody believed that demon could change everything. However, a war started, and something destroyed the demon. Is this story true?"

Grimmjow tilts his head back, arms over his chest as he stares thoughtfully at the ceiling. "As you said, me and Gin were kids yes. However my mom always told me the demon was powerful and could help us find a place on earth to live, where we belong. Me and Gin never paid attention. However the war made us orphans and a lot of rumors happened. Some claimed the demon lord was captured, other said he was dead. Yet finally, the new king, the one in charge right now, claimed he was dead and died in honor to save those who were still retreating when the demons were pushed back. Really, I have no idea. Aizen is actually older than me and Gin, so, he would have more knowledge," Grimmjow sighs.

Ichigo grins. "I think we finally get what we need from Aizen."

"What?"

Ichigo stands up and quickly leaves the room. Grimmjow scrambles to follow after the excited orangette.

* * *

Aizen is with Phobos, when Ichigo finds him. The triumphant smirk on the orangette features has Aizen stiff and cautious. Ichigo slams the notebook down onto the table and grins widely. Phobos stares at Ichigo with a tired frown. Aizen quickly collects himself and raises a perfect eyebrow. "I figured you out Aizen."

Aizen frowns darkly, brown eyes glaring into Ichigo.

"Libra has connections with this demon. The leader before the current king of hell. Huh? What has you scared is this demon. Something that disappeared and that can't reappear because there was no body to be found during the retreat. Tell me Aizen, what do you know? I already have a lot of information to help me find shit out. I'm not some prissy ass angel. I can and will get my hands dirty to make sure my family is safe and nothing bad happens to them."

Aizen looks at Ichigo with wide eyes. He bristles like a cornered animal. "And where did you get that information?" He asks harshly.

"Two demons who were just children during that war." Ichigo smirks.

"You told us it was something that shouldn't happen. I thought if we dug into demon history there would be a clue and I found it. I found it Aizen, so start talking," Ichigo says, by now all eyes on them. People frown, worried something would happen, luckily they can't see the bruising around Ichigo's throat, or else they would be crowding. Grimmjow hovers behind Ichigo, the only reason Aizen isn't moving and Ichigo and Phobos know it. Aizen looks around before huffing out a sigh.

"Sit down and enjoy the morning coffee," Aizen says, a warning in his voice.

"I think it would be easier to enjoy that in my room," Grimmjow says lowly.

Aizen coughs into his hand stiffly and stands up. Phobos soon follows after the group, a curious look on his features. Ichigo is practically skipping his way up the stairs, having far too much energy take the elevator. He easily meets them at Grimmjow's floor, grinning widely at the group. Grimmjow shakes his head and chuckles. Aizen walks into the large living room, hands smoothing out his clothes before he sits down stiffly in one of Grimmjow's chairs. The broken table gone and replaced with a new one. Nothing shows that Aizen and Ichigo had gotten into a fight. Ichigo skips over to the love seat across from Aizen and plops down, placing the notebook on the table. Phobos flops down onto the couch once Grimmjow is seated, sprawled out over both the demon and his mate. Grimmjow scowls at the hybrid, who yawns and makes himself comfortable. His head is on Ichigo's lap, and Ichigo doesn't seem to mind, his amber eyes gazing intently and eagerly at Aizen.

Aizen sighs. "I didn't think Grimmjow and Gin would know about that war. I was a "teenager" during the time, just barely under age to stay within hell to watch and wait. I guess it's just your luck they remembered some of it. Gave you more than enough information to finally force me to tell you. I hate you right now. Everything would have been fine. I can do this alone. I never needed no help. Anyways, Libra was about my age, if not older. He admired our old king. He was actually pretty sarcastic and mischievous as a child. I blame the fox demon that raised him. He was an orphan, parents killed off when he was young. His favorite target was Gin, but we stayed away from the younger demons once the war began. We were eager to see if we could win against the angels. We were proven wrong. The retreat plans had gone wrong. Nothing was working, and the old king, once proudly known as Cyrus, went missing once the final group had returned here. Everybody had their theories, yet none of them added up. There was no body, nothing. The traces of the war were quickly erased by the angels. Everything was covered up."

"Libra almost broke. He holed himself up in his house, refused to met anybody for years. I left him be, instead focusing on become head of the army. Instead, I became the main researcher. I created the new weapons, the new armor, and anything else. Grimmjow was quick to rise in the ranks, same with Gin. During my time as a researcher I found Phobos. Strangely enough, a year after Grimmjow secured his position as head general of the demon army, Libra appeared. He had changed. He was cold, distance, and always seemed to be up to something. I was busy with Phobos. I found something interesting when starting my experiments with him. Something that completely shocked me. Cyrus's demonic race was never known, but Phobos was young and didn't hide it well. He was a demon yes, but his blood ran thick with strong blood of a demon general like me or Grimm. With my status as researcher, I dug around. I found something extremely interesting. Cyrus didn't like woman, and only courted one to produce an offspring. This female knew to just leave once she gave birth. She gave birth to Phobos. With this file, I found out he was with Libra. Phobos was just a baby when that war broke up, he wasn't able to go to Cyrus. He was stuck with his mother until she grew tired of the child and left him."

"Whoa, back up. Phobos is Cyrus's son?" Ichigo asks in shock, pushing his hands down on said demon so he can't sit up in shock. Phobos blinks. "What?"

"Because Cyrus did not publically state he had a son, and the female refused to have her son go up at such a young age stayed silent. She didn't want power nor fame, nor the child. Phobos was too young to remember anything. So I raised him as my own...more or less. In order to keep him safe, I mixed up his DNA a lot. He came with me when we fled hell at the time your mother left with Grimmjow to give birth to you and Shiro. I kept Phobos a secret because a civil war would break out," Aizen states.

"What does this have to do with Libra? I get him changing after the death of a loved one...but what is he really trying to do?" Grimmjow asks.

Ichigo answers instead of Aizen. "He wants to bring back Cyrus. He was going to kill Phobos to use him...but he saw how Phobos looked like Cyrus, so he jerked away. He was too busy fighting, then he never got to really see Phobos. Yet he must have thought Phobos was the product of an affair...not a just a simple one-night stand used to produce him so Cyrus could have his family...This will make him want to double his efforts on killing Phobos and reviving Cyrus...but there was no body? How can he revive something that was never found?"

Aizen looks grim. "That is something I can't answer. This angels would have an answer...but I fear that the angel friend of yours Libra killed gave him the last bit of information he needed. That scam with you was something to give him time. Shiro would be to busy trying to help you, Gin would tag along, the angels would leave, and you would leave also. That single death set off a chain reaction. He also did it while unlocking Shiro's true form. Libra isn't dumb. Haha...no...he is smart. Extremely so. Maybe...more then me," Aizen says, voice growing strained towards the end.

Phobos wiggles away and sits up, positioning himself in between Grimmjow and Ichigo. He scowls angrily at Aizen. "Fucking suck it up and stop moping around like a whiny little bitch. I know you can do better than this Aizen. While all of this is a shock, but we can stop Libra. We still have time. A lot of time and things can go wrong. We can't just sit around because Libra shouldn't be able to revive my "dad". No. I know for a fucking fact that we can stop him. We have Kenpachi, Grimmjow, the twins, and everybody in this stupid hotel/home thing! We don't need to be lone wolves anymore. We have powerful demons and hybrids to help us. Ichigo has friends that will happily come down to help. Not all of those angels are as stingy as we think. We can get them to help. We have the resources! We can do this damn it!"

Ichigo grins thankfully at the raven haired man. Aizen appears shocked by the lecture. "He has a point," Grimmjow rumbles, smirking ferally.

"Of course he does," Aizen grumbles.

Phobos stands up and stretches. "Now let's stop being such a pansy and tell everybody else. With this new information, we can all work _together_ to stop Libra."

Aizen shakes his head and stands up. Ichigo watches him inhale deeply and smooth out his shirt before appearing as calm and collected as always. He gazes coldly at Ichigo.

"Once more, I am sorry for trying to kill you. It actually feels nice...knowing I talked about it and nobody seems to have any different thoughts...but I fear Phobos will make me tell the others what I told you."

"Of course. They need to be prepared also. Can't have them charging in blindly and then getting the shocked in the middle of battle. Could cause deaths ya know," Phobos huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

Phobos words helped out Aizen. Grimmjow and Ichigo saw that. Of course, to prepare, Grimmjow had Gin and Shiro work with Ichigo to find his true demon form. It was hard and often ended in the twins getting into a fist fight, Gin cheering them on, and Grimmjow finally stomping over, annoyed. The month seemed to fly by, and finally Grimmjow got annoyed with the twins and threw them down into the basement training grounds with Kenpachi. As Phobos once said, Ichigo was able to call in quite a few angels, and oddly enough the one in the training room when the twins were thrown in is Byakuya. He stares at them emotionlessly. Gray eyes as cold as a blade. Shiro grumbles and rubs his head as he whines at Ichigo, who digs his elbow into his twin. The pale copy yelps as Ichigo finally gets up, making sure to damage his twin as much as possible. Kenpachi is sitting on the ground, scowling at the pink haired kid that is happily climbing all over him like a monkey.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asks, brushing his dusty clothes off. Shiro groans and finally rolls into a sitting position.

"Evil bitch," Shiro hisses at Ichigo. Ichigo frowns and kicks Shiro in the leg. Shiro wails in pain and falls over, clutching at his leg. Ichigo smirks evilly at his twin.

"No reason," Byakuya answers smoothly. "Why are you two here?"

"Grimmjow got annoyed wit' us always fighting an' said ta come fight with Kenpachi," Shiro grumbles, standing up.

Kenpachi quickly snaps his head around to look at them. He grins widely. Shiro shudders and moves closer to Ichigo, who just frowns warily at the eager man. Byakuya snorts. "Have fun," he says as Yachiru darts over to him to and climbs onto his shoulders as her father stands up. The two head off to a safe place, Yachiru chanting happily about "being able to finally watch Kenny fight" while Byakuya just shakes his head at the hyper child. Kenpachi stalks up, weapon in hand. Ichigo pales and bolts. Shiro cackles and trails after him. Kenpachi charges after them, and so for the next hour, the twins run around. Ichigo screaming and SHiro laughing while Byakuya just shakes his head in disappointment at them. Yachiru cheers Kenpachi on happily from her spot on Byakuya's shoulder, her pink eyes wide with awe.

"Why is this a thing?" Ichigo cries. Shiro snickers as he twists into the air so he can land on his feet. Ichigo yelps and scuttles to the side as the massive war ax arches towards him. Shiro bounces around on the lower cliff, before bolting, leaving Ichigo to scream in misery about being alone with Kenpachi. Ichigo jumps off the cliff, landing on Shiro, who whines as they tumble.

"What da fuck! We could 'ave died!" Shiro whines.

"Shut up you dick! You left me alone up there!" Ichigo shouts as the two scramble to stand up once they notice Kenpachi easily moving down the cliff.

"Stop running you pansies!" Kenpachi roars.

Shiro grins knowingly. Ichigo frowns, eyes narrowed at Shiro. "Let's see if ya can unlock yer true form!" Shiro chirps.

"The fuck?!" Ichigo cries.

Of course Shiro's plan goes terribly wrong and ends with both him and Ichigo bloody and broken, because in the end, Byakuya stepped in to stop Kenpachi as the twins started a huge fight...well Ichigo was trying to kill Shiro, and the pale copy was forced to run for his life. Yachiru laughed her ass off watching the twins scream at each other and run around like children. Of course, it only stopped when Gin finally appeared to get them all for dinner. Ichigo spent most of his time patching himself and Shiro up, making them the last to appear. Grimmjow just shook head. "Who dealt more damage? You two to each other or Kenpachi?"

"Kenpachi didn't even harm them before the two started bickering," Byakuya inputs.

"Shiro was being a dumbass!" Ichigo tries to defend him.

Kenpachi huffs and wolfs down his food, not happy he didn't get his fight. Grimmjow shakes his head. "Jesus you two are hopeless," he grumbles.

"Hey!" The twin complain.

Gin cackles, grinning widely at them.

Ichigo shakes his head and huffs. He starts eating, still disgruntled. Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head. Rukia smirks at the twins, who just glare balefully at each other.

Grimmjow sighs. "Well, tomorrow we best head out. Gin reached a few demons in hell on our side that said that Libra hasn't been seen since he attacked Phobos. Things have gotten pretty chaotic also. A few demons are lost in a trance and the king won't even move. So we all should be ready."

Ichigo nods. "Alright...This is actually pretty horrifying."

Grimmjow makes a face. "Well, hopefully you don't have to kill. You are strong Ichigo, but I don't want that stress on you."

"I will be fine! I'm not some pansy Grimmjow. I can handle myself."

Grimmjow sighs and shakes his head. Kisuke smiles. "Be careful Ichigo. All of you."

The large group of misfits nod, eyes burning with passion. Ichigo looks up at the sky, brown eyes unreadable.

' _Can we really end this before we are too late?'_ he thinks.


	16. Chapter 16

And chapter sixteen! Whoo...still have no idea when this story is gonna end! Whoo! -thumbs up- but enjoy this new juicy chapter c;

* * *

Libra stumbles forward, hand on his side and teal and orange eyes are dull and hazy. He pants heavily, blood dripping from between his fingers. The scent of blood burned his nose. It chokes him, and reminded him of his mistakes. It all came crashing down on him. That fantasy world he created around himself broke. It shattered to pieces and he is forced to face the harsh reality. Blood drips down, staining the ground, saving a trail of where he is going. HIs skin is pale and covered in a cold clothes are tattered and ruined. Shredded and bloody. He presses his hand closer to his side, moaning in pain. He can feel the energy leaving him, making the world tilt and spin. He stumbles, stepping into a busier part of town. He gasps, his throat and lungs burning with each breath. He legs buckle. Hands grab him, holding him up. He tilts his head, trying to focus on his breathing.

"Libra?!"

He stares into orange eyes. He breathes painfully.

"You...have to stop him...He broke...Worse then me. Agh! Please stop him. You can! With those twins! You have to. Please...You have to hurry before he kills everything."

Tears fall. A bloody hand rests on Phobos's cheek as he stares at the bleeding man in his arms. Libra stares with wide eyes. Libra breathes painfully, his lungs and throat burn. Libra closes his eyes half way, trying to focus on breathing. It hurts. Feels like glass is always moving. Slicing. Cutting. Tearing his lungs and throat apart. His heart pounds painfully in his chest. He opens his eyes to stare at Phobos clearly. The pain is pushed back. Libra furrows his brows in a look of determination.

"Phobos...You have to. I fucked up, I can't stop him. You have too. Those twins are special. Like you. You three can stop this war. You are the end. Ichigo...You can unlock his true form! I know it. Give him the challenge. Push yourselves. Become the best. You only have a week. A week….before he comes to try and destroy everything on this earth to rebuild it. Stop him! If not for me, then for them! For them!"

Libra shakes with a laugh and it chokes off. His hand falls and his breath is wheezy and raspy. Phobos stares with wide eyes at the now unconscious man in his arms.

* * *

Large hands wrap into his shirt and jerk him forward. Sharp teeth are bared and blue eyes burn like icy fire. His bares his own teeth back. Everybody is shocked, unable to stop the first that hits him. It breaks his nose. Blood spills. He roars, trying to attack back. Finally arms are around them, pulling them away. Ichigo stands between them. Gin and Shiro hold Grimmjow back, who stares bitterly at Phobos. Phobos bows his head, blood dripping from his nose. He lifts his head, a look of hurt and pain on his features.

"How could you! Who do you think you are!" Grimmjow shouts, face twisting up.

"Trying to save us all! He is awake and alive. We have a fucking week! Let me help damn it!" Phobos shouts, not struggling in Aizen's arms. Aizen holds onto him tightly.

"He is the enemy! Does that not ring a bell?! I won't let you do this Phobos! You won't be able to hurt Ichigo!" Grimmjow snarls.

"WE need to unlock his true form! I know a way!"

"NO!" Grimmjow roars.

Phobos shakes his head, tears falling.

"I refuse to let those I care about die!" Phobos snarls.

"I refuse to let you hurt my mate!" Grimmjow counters.

"YOU STUBBORN ASSHOLE!" Phobos screams at the top of his lungs.

"Stop it!" Ichigo cries. He stares between the two men. Grimmjow huffs and wipes the blood off his split lip. Phobos lifts a hand and presses it to his nose. He doesn't flinch when he sets it back to straight. More blood drips from his nose and he stands there, ready to collapse.

"We need to get along! It's far too late to begin fighting between ourselves. Think about this rationally!" Ichigo says, voice firm.

Grimmjow sneers. "He brought in an enemy. I won't let him hurt anybody!"

Ichigo moves his full attention to the blue haired demon. "Grimmjow, we have to trust him. We can't start distrusting each other now. This will ruin us...and that will cause everything we worked extremely hard on to fail. We will lose. We will die. We will have let a war happen when we could have stopped it!"

Grimmjow growls, glaring softly at Ichigo. Gin and Shiro move away, but stay close to the blue haired man. Ichigo reachs out, placing his hands on Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow's expression softens slightly. Aizen carefully releases Phobos. Phobos breaths through his mouth, blood coating his lips, hands, and clothes. He pulls off his bloody shirt and leaves the room, ignoring the stares. Ignoring the scars that burn along his back and side. He wipes the blood off his hands, still feeling more blood drip from his nose. He exits the hotel, heading over the candy shop. He walks in. The store owner stares at him in shock, silver-green eyes widen. Kisuke stands up, wondering why dark blood stains Phobos' pale skin.

Dark orange eyes glare at the floor, uncaring of the streaks of blood following him. Kisuke makes a face. "What happened?!"

"The person you are currently healing caused it. Grimmjow's pissed. We got into a fight," Phobos growls. Kisuke smartly keeps his mouth shut as he reaches out to see about Phobos' nose. It seems to have healed, but the blood gushing from it doesn't seem to stop. Kisuke takes the ruined shirt and places it to Phobos' nose. Kisuke seems somber, not as energetic.

"I hope this doesn't affect anything."

"It will. It affects everything. When Libra looked at me, I saw clarity in his eyes. Like he was finally seeing what he needed. There was no crazed glaze in them. Just pain and hope. Hope that we will listen and end this. We have to end this before the whole world is destroy!" Phobos states bitterly.

Kisuke sighs. He peers over Phobos' shoulder as the door open. A head of orange tells him who it is. He raises an eyebrow. Phobos doesn't bother to turn around and really can't with Kisuke still holding his shirt up to his nose. "Hello Ichigo!" Kisuke chirps.

"I figured Phobos would come here...but I came to speak with him and offer him something," Ichigo declares.

"Ohoho?" Kisuke asks, quirking up an eyebrow. Phobos pulls away, wrinkling his nose up at the feeling of dried blood on his face. He turns to face Ichigo. Ichigo draws himself up. Inhaling deeply and then staring directly at Phobos. His face is pulled into a serious scowl.

"What is it?" Phobos asks gruffly.

"I want you to help me find my true form. I thought about this since you mentioned it and Grimmjow freaked out. I think it's for the best and I don't care what Grimmjow says. Kisuke can vouch if Grimmjow tries to calm you blackmailed me into this. I am here on my own free will," Ichigo says. Phobos raises an eyebrow. He places his hands on his hips and leans forward. Ichigo doesn't back away, standing his ground.

Phobos grins vilely. "I hope you are ready for three days of non-stop training."

Ichigo scowls, tense. "I'm ready for anything as long as it can help protect my friends and family!"

"I like your drive. I hope it doesn't fail you. I won't be nice or sweet like Grimmjow. Meditation is a good idea...when we have time. Yet we are limited to a week. We need the other four days to prepare and get everything ready, including mastering your true form. I am sure Shiro has been doing that since he got it. Or his instincts are that good."

"I said I'm ready! I will do anything to keep my friends and family safe!" Ichigo growls.

Phobos leans back and grins. It seems so cruel with the blood around his mouth. Like a creature that just finished tearing into its food. Kisuke hums. "Just be careful. I would really hate to have Grimmjow trying to tear my home down!" he chirps.

"Don't worry. Just claim we went out scouting to figure out what is happening and if we can get people out of the city," Phobos says.

Kisuke chuckles cheekily and leaves, most likely to find somebody to help clean up the bloody mess in his shop. Phobos leads Ichigo down to the underground basement. They will need to start right away. Ichigo inhales deeply, steeling his nerves and mentally preparing himself so he can last the three days. He needs to get stronger. He will use any option out there that will help him achieve his goal.

* * *

Phobos stares down at the bloody and broken figure at his feet. Ichigo groans, trying to stand up. Phobos sneers, leaning on his sword. He kicks Ichigo's sword away. The orange haired man whines. Phobos snickers, orange eyes taunting Ichigo. Ichigo struggles to stand up, but each time, his arms buckle and he falls back down. Phobos only has a few nicks on his skin, and hardly out of breath. "Oh come on. Here I thought you were serious about gaining more power. Look at you. Broken. Weak. Laying on the ground at my feet in a bloody, worthless mess!" Phobos sneers, getting a rise out of Ichigo.

Ichigo snarls. "I'm not weak!"

"Than why are on the ground, unable to stand? If anybody saw you right now, they would see nothing more than a weak child unable to protect anybody! A child who only barks but doesn't bite. You are weak, pathic, useless! A bloody mess unable to save anybody. Nobody would accept you as a hero. Face in kid. You won't be able to protect anybody!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts, now pushing himself up. He stands up, brown eyes blazing with hate.

"Ohoho...Dog finally gonna bark some more? I don't see no threat. I will destroy everything you love, starting with Grimmjow and then slowly moving to your siblings and friend, than finally, your father. I will make you watch helplessly as I destroy them and you can't do a thing because you are weak!" Phobos continues.

Ichigo lashes out, his power flaring out violently. Phobos easily dodges the punch "I will protect them!" Ichigo shouts.

Phobos grins snarkily, watching. "Are you sure about that?" He questions knowingly.

He backs up, grabbing something from behind a boulder and lifting it up. Shiro head lolls to the side as he is completely supported by Phobos. Blood drips from his temple and his golden eyes are dull and hazy. Ichigo tenses up, staring in horror at the sight of his brother. Phobos lifts his sword up grinning evilly. Shiro struggles a bit as his golden eyes catch sight of Ichigo. He tries to twist away, but a blade is at his chest, biting into his skin and ready to pierce through his body. "Ichigo!" He cries, now mostly alert.

Ichigo snarls. "Yes...follow the instincts," a soft voice mumbles.

Ichigo lurches forward, mind only on one thought. Protect Shiro. Ichigo slams into Phobos, who at the last moment let go of Shiro, who buckled to the ground now that his support is gone, and opened his arms. The two going rolling, Ichigo's violent and powerful aura lashing out. Phobos wrestles with Ichigo, hardly noticing the changes. He hisses as something scratches his arms. "Ichigo wait!" Shiro shouts.

Phobos giggles. A strange sound coming from his chest. It grows into laughter and Ichigo pulls away, scowling. Phobos rolls over onto his side, wheezing. Ichigo narrows his eyes, really wanting to kill the man. He is unaware of the changes, but Shiro stares in awe. Ichigo now has long, flowing black hair, black markings across his chest and shoulders. Beautiful wings curve from his back. Black feathers appear to have been dipped in gold. Ichigo is dressed in a black hakama, and black gauze like wraps that wrap around his chest, shoulders, and forearms, leaving his upper arms bare. Gold wraps around his forehead like a crown and spins off into graceful horns with black beading and wrap. A smooth, tail whips, and sharp teeth are bared. Phobos grins widely, which makes the pissed off hybrid pause, curious about where that dark intent went. Phobos starts to laugh. A breathless thing that makes Ichigo pull away, wings slightly bristled. Phobos sits up with a whistle, orange eyes sparking curiously.

"Holy shit.." Shiro breaths. He quickly moves forward and tackles Ichigo. Ichigo grunts.

"Now onto training in this form! Shiro wanna help?!"

Shiro glares at Phobos. Phobos pouts. "Ya kidnapped me ya fuck! I hope Gin is fine!"

"Gin is fine! I needed you anyways. Perfect bait. Ichigo did it. I am sure i didn't need you, but hey, the sooner he unlocked it the better. He did, now onto training. You can help since you have been training in your true form longer then he has. We need as much help as we can get right now," Phobos explains hurriedly, his excitement making his words jumbled.

Shiro scowls before sighing. He frowns when Ichigo starts to move, trying to look at the wings and tail. His eyes are wide, staring in awe at the sight of the slender, sleek wings. Phobos stands up. He dusts himself off and almost seems to beam with pride. "Yer speech was good. Riled 'im up," Shiro hums, eyes narrowed slightly.

Phobos shrugs. "I needed something that would send him into a blind rage. You helped. He was teetering on the edge of accessing it. Unlike you, he can't really access his demon powers. The only way he can do that if he finally gives up all logical thinking and relies on his instincts. That is the basis of demon power. Instinct. Ichigo is a rational thinker, always has been. He gave up his rational thinking when I started downgrading his worth and abilities to protect people. His desire to save and protect is strong. You pushed him over the edge. I'm not dumb. Now that you have accessed this form, we need to work on obtaining it in battle. It will be easier since you have found it, but it won't be easier for you," Phobos explains.

Ichigo looks over at him. He snorts. "Cheeky devil," he mumble.

Phobos grins. "I was raised by Aizen. I also have his strange quirk of trying to figure out people just so I can piss them off. I don't use it as often as him though."

Ichigo huffs and stretches out the wings. He grins widely. Shiro groans. "Shit! We gotta hide! You didn' explain jack shit ta Gin, just attacked us out of da blue. He is gonna tell Grimm!"

Phobos smiles. "Oops, my lie is blown," he says sarcastically.

Shiro glares at him. "This is serious. Grimmjow still wants ta kill you!" Shiro whispers.

Ichigo frowns. Phobos smiles grimly before clasping his hands before him. A powerful aura slams down. Shiro winces, yet Ichigo and Phobos are safe from it, hardly affected by the raging power. Ichigo darts forward, flaring out his wings and holding out his arms. Phobos turns around, smiling happily. Kisuke seems flushed, panting as he races up behind the enraged feline. Grimmjow's anger falls away into shock. Gin brushes past them all, sweeping Shiro up and spinning him around. Shiro grins insanely and wraps his legs and arms around the other man. Grimmjow looks at Phobos, who is smiling smugly at Grimmjow. Grimmjow snarls, remembering his reason of coming down here. He stalks towards Phobos, who just continues to smile smugly. Ichigo scowls, and stands firm, arms over his chest and refusing to move from his spot. Grimmjow hisses at him. "I'm going to kill you Phobos! You lying piece of shit!" Grimmjow growls.

"This lying piece of shit only assisted in helping Ichigo," Phobos retorts.

Grimmjow snarls, only stopping when hands rest on his shoulders and he stares into blazing amber eyes.

"Knock it off. I came to him. I wanted to the help so stop being such a dick about it and suck it up. I will be here training some more. We need to work together if we want to win," Ichigo says firmly, glaring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow growls, unhappy with this but nods reluctantly anyways.

Ichigo smiles happily. "Good, you can keep planning with Gin and Aizen while me, Phobos, and Shiro all train for the grand finale!"

"Are you serious?!" Grimmjow shouts.

Ichigo smiles. "Of course! I need to train. We only have so much time. We all are in a rush. We have to do everything we can to be prepared. For me, it's training and getting stronger."

Grimmjow says and gives Phobos a wary look. "Hurt him, and you die," he threatens.

"There will be no hurting. Besides, from what I have seen with SHiro, Ichigo should have amazingly fast healing powers. He will be fine," Phobos says happily.

Grimmjow watches him, noticing at how proud and excited Phobos seems. Grimmjow nods and looks at his mate, taking in his appearance. He reaches out and cups Ichigo's face. He quickly kisses the hybrid, who hums happily, tail swishing around.

"Stay safe and be careful," Grimmjow says, pulling away.

Ichigo nods and grins. "Of course!"


	17. Chapter 17

I'm really pumped to get these chapters I have ready out. -screms softly- and because of how eager I am, I will be release two chapters today! Yes, you heard, two chapters! ;D and then sometime during the week I will release the last two chapters! c: It makes me so happy, but sad to see this story coming to end. At twenty chapters. That is a low more then I expected. and hey, I might due a sequel. Depends on who wants the sequel c;

* * *

 _He stands, tall and proud. His black hair pushed back, falling to his hips. He is lean and tall, body corded with muscle. His eyes are sharp and bright, watching. His skin tan and littered with scars. He is dressed in tattered pants and wrappings over his lower stomach and forearms. Beautiful, slender webbed wings are folded against his back, horns curving back gracefully. A crest of bone covers his forehead like a crown with black feathers along the top, adding to the crown like appearance. A long, powerful tail whips out behind him. His thin lips pull back into a cruel sneer as he gazes down at the army waiting for him. Behind is a hoard of demons. Crooked, twisted creatures. Imperfect from his insanity. A thing he doesn't know about. They are cruel, twisted, haunted creatures with a thirst for blood. They screech and howl behind him, ready to tear into flesh._

 _A blue haired demon is the lead, with two hybrids at his side. Identical twins. One like the sun and one of no color. Another hybrid is behind them, his eyes a burning liquid orange. At his side is a brunette demon. Angels, demons, and other hybrids are scattered behind them. He grins, stretching out his arms. He laughs, a cold, cruel twisted sound. His clawed hands cruel up as he twists, reach out with one hand, body twisted. He curled his fingers up, a dark look on his sharp features. "Join me! Or perish alongside this tainted world!" He shouts._

" _I can't let you destroy this world, Cyrus. We need this world in order to live. Without it, we all parish," the blue haired demon shouts._

 _Cyrus frowns, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I never said anything about destroying this world! I plan to remake it after I get ride of the filth," he snaps, eyes blazing with his cracked sanity._

" _This world will always be tainted. All creatures are imperfect," the orange haired hybrid speaks up._

" _Fools!" Cyrus screams._

 _The demons surge forward, attacking. Everything's a mess, demons are everywhere, biting, clawing, and killing. The screams of those fighting to protecting the earth appear. Blood spills, and the earth has become a battleground. Death looms over them like a bitter figure, watching and waiting._

* * *

He wakes with a scream. The sound tumbles from his throat, choked and hoarse. He twists, blankets tangled in his legs and he falls, landing on the floor. He moans, shaking himself. The smell of blood is thick, and he can taste death on his tongue. His stomach churns and he heaves, throwing up whatever was in his stomach just as the door bursts open. He pulls himself away from the floor, sitting back on his calves. He wipes his mouth, dull bicolored eyes looking over his shoulder. A blonde man stands in the door, nose wrinkled up in disgust at the scent of puke. His silver-green eyes land on the pale and shaking figure on the ground.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my shop. Phobos found you, bleeding out from a large gash on your side and brought you here. Libra you are safe and nobody is going to get you okay," the man says, slowly walking up.

"I'm alive?!" Libra whispers, looking around. Everything is real...but then again, anything can be real if you believe it that much.

"Yes you are. You are alive," The man says. Libra looks at him, bicolored eyes studying him.

"Yer Kisuke, the shop keeper…" Libra mumbles.

Kisuke smiles. He carefully wraps an arm around the sickly demon and hauls him up. Kisuke leads the weak man to the bathroom so he can clean up. "They are gonna die. I saw it…" Libra whispers.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke.

"What day is it? How long have I been asleep?!"

"A week…"

"Oh no…."

* * *

Ichigo hisses at Shiro pulls on his hair. He swipes out at his twin. Shiro cackles and catches his wrist, studying the claws. Phobos is sitting on a boulder, watching the two. Both are currently in their true form. Ichigo's wings are frazzled, the feathers fluffed up in his irritation. They are only shaking out the kinks in these forms, playing around. They don't want to waste to much energy, nor power by fighting majorly. Grimmjow is also watching, crouched high up in a tree. The others are also practicing, warming up, getting ready. The angels are huddled together, speaking. Kenpachi, oddly enough, hovers near them. Ichigo didn't understand it, and only guessed it was due to his daughter taking a liking to the stoic Byakuya. Gin saunters up, smiling widely, yet it's thin and tight. Ichigo stops trying to bat lazily at his twin, who is now trying to braid the long strands. Shiro perks up, hurrying over to Gin. Ichigo turns, looking up, noticing Grimmjow watching him before he turns away, returning to his job as keeping watch.

"Stations!" Grimmjow snarls out suddenly. Phobos tenses and everything becomes grim and dark. Gin holds onto Shiro, as if scared to lose his mate. Grimmjow is out of the tree in seconds and beside Ichigo. Ichigo smiles warily, staring out. A dark shape swindles out. The low fog rolling around on the ground. Ichigo watches, entranced by the ever growing figure. Phobos, Gin, and Shiro are behind the couple, everybody else staying in the shadows, waiting and watching. Grimmjow is tense as the figure gains more detail. Long, flowing black hair. Glowing orange eyes. Pale, battle scarred skin, and dark clothing. Bloody bandages wrap around his torso and forearms. Legs covered in the bottom half of a robe, and a tattered cloak billow behind him. A crown made of ivory and ebony wraps around his head, careful of the antler like horns that grow from his head. A long, spaded tail lashes. Wings are jet black with little flecks of silver and gold on the underside. The sun catches the membrane, shimmering blue, violet, and greens. The wings appear like a galaxy, a tattered and ruin galaxy.

A deranged grin that bares sharp teeth. Those orange eyes holding so much amusement. "Is this all I see? Three hybrids and two pure-blooded demons. However...I do sense others. Just their smell...Hmmm…" his voice is deep, but lilting, cracking and growing hoarse as if from disuse.

Those orange eyes look around, burning with deranged glee. Finally, those burning eyes stare at Phobos, who is calm, standing loosely at Grimmjow's side. The demon lord tilts his head, hissing softly as he takes in the features. Ichigo watches, suddenly seeing it. The same nose, same eyes, and the same, dark thick hair. Thin lips. Phobos is more lean, not as broad and muscular as this demon. Grimmjow draws himself up, making those fiery eyes turn to him. Orange glares into blue. The demon grins crooked and sweeps a hand up, bring everybody's attention to the item he had been holding all along. A bloody head. It drops and Ichigo is tense, stomach churning. It's the old king.

"A crazy old fool who ruined my beautiful kingdom," the king sighs, but his voice lacks sympathy, proving this his sanity is truly broken, as Libra had warned. "Yet you, feline, seem strong. Tell me...why are you here?"

"I am here because I was banished for protecting a queen and her children due to her affair with an angel. I am not here to fight you, Cyrus, merely warn you that attacking earth is an extremely bad idea as you will destroy more than just humans," Grimmjow stays firmly, holding his ground.

"You dare tell me what to do?!" The king snarls, stepping forward. Grimmjow tenses, blue eyes blazing. Ichigo, Phobos, Gin, and Shiro are all tense.

"I am not telling you anything, just merely warning you," Grimmjow says, voice cold and harsh.

The king doesn't seem to take the tone lightly. He steps forward, and once more. The group doesn't move, stock still and tense. They watch the king lurch forward, feeling his power. The shadows thrash and writhe, squirming. Loud screeches fill the air. Shapes begin to appear. Shadows writhe on the king's hand, molding into a dark sword. His large hand clasps around the hilt and in a blur of motion, he strikes out, aiming for Grimmjow. Phobos tries to move, reaching out with a shout. Suddenly, something is in front of Grimmjow, pushing him back and the sword of metal clashing with metal fill the silence. The king scowls. Ichigo is frozen with shock at the sight of Libra. Sweat drips from his brow, his wings drop slightly, barely able to stay up. His skin is pale and pasty. Cyrus sneers, orange eyes flaring with hate.

"You dare get in my way," He growls.

"I fucked up...but I won't let you hurt them until they put your ass back in the ground," Libra growls, dual colored eyes blazing with heat.

Grimmjow finally collects himself, standing as the king strikes again. Aiming for Phobos this time. Libra uses the last of his strength to save the hybrid. The sword makes a sickening screech as the blade slices through bone. Libra's sword clatters to the ground. Phobos opens his mouth up in shock, orange eyes wide with horror. Libra's hands grab onto the bloody blade, eyes burning. His skin is paler, and his eyes are dulling. He grins weakly before laughing, blood dripping from the corner of his lips. Cyrus doesn't seem happy, lips pulled back into a snarl. "I loved you...but I made a mistake due to that...A massive mistake. We both are broken and must be put down," Libra chokes out.

"I will not die!" Cyrus roars.

Libra just smiles, a loving and soft smile. "You have too," he whispers.

The king harshly jerks his sword out of Libra, making him wail in pain. Phobos catches the man, blood now staining his clothes. Libra wheezes, staring at Phobos. The king pulls away, shaking his head like a rabid dog with a cone around its head. Libra stares at Phobos clearly. "Stop him...I believe in you," He mumbles before his body falls limp, head lolling and eyes sightless.

Phobos lifts his head. Grimmjow stands up, dusting himself off. The king stares at them, one hand pressed to his head. He glares insanely at Grimmjow. He roars in anger and the shapes in the shadows lurch forward. Twisted creatures with holes through their chests, right where their heart would be. They move jerkily, as if not used to moving. They screech, sounds that vibrate the air. Phobos stays, kneeling on the ground. Shiro and Ichigo step in front of him, their swords up and ready. Somebody kneels over him, hand on his shoulder. They reach for something. A beautiful black blade with blue accents along like the blade. Grimmjow and Gin are off to the side, shouting orders at those that came to help. Phobos tilts his head to see Aizen. Aizen holds the blade in front of Phobos.

"Let's kill this mother fucker," Aizen says.

Phobos grins, orange eyes sparking. "As long as you put Libra someplace safe," He says.

Aizen nods. "Deal."

Phobos reaches out, taking the blade. The handle fits snugly in his hand. He is amazed. Nothing seems off. He moves, allowing Aizen to pick up Libra's dead body and carry him off. Libra stands up, moving to stand between the twins. Ichigo looks at him and smiles warmly. Shiro is grinning insanely, amber eyes blazing behind his mask. Phobos exhales and stares forward. The king stares down at them, hovering just above the battlefield, watching everything. Orange orbs glare into orange. Phobos tightens his grip on the ebony and sapphire blade.

"Lets win this," He states, stepping forward.

Shiro cackles insanely and Ichigo just smiles widely, a determined look on his face.

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 18! ;D finally the war is coming. Who gonna win?


	18. Chapter 18

My child, it almost done -wipes tear away- Anyways, enjoy this chapter. ;D got some nifty stuff happening and some weird crap..the normal. I mean this story isn't normal and this story has really made me realize I should plan things out before I write. Lmao…

* * *

Grimmjow snarled, pushing back another demonic creature. He is in his first form, needing the extra speed and power. His back is too Gin's, who has also let his demonic features show. Three silver tails and large silver ears. His short sword is held before him while he chants spells to help them. Grimmjow lost sight of most people. The demons are few, but massive and take a lot of time to kill. Two currently surrounded the two demons. Grimmjow grunts lowly, lashing his tail. Gin is smiles warily. "This guys sure are different," He comments dryly.

"They are born from insanity. They are going to be different," Grimmjow bites back, staring at the snake-like demon that draws back, ready to strike. "Grimmjow...I hate to state this, but I think we might need our final forms," Gin sighs in mock sadness, but the smile on his face is wide and cruel.

Grimmjow cackles. "Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Nah...Just make things easier," Gin muses, smiling normally.

Grimmjow cackles, grabbing onto the sharp teeth of the snake with his hands. He is pushed back about a foot. His back paws dig into the earth. He glares into glowing red eyes when another demon appears over the snake. Grimmjow is quick to jump backwards, landing by Gin. The demon lands where Grimmjow once was. It roars, crouching low. Gin looks at Grimmjow and the blue haired demon nods. The two stand by each other, closing their eyes and focusing. The demons pause, sensing the rise in power in the already powerful demons. The demons back away, unsure of the two smaller beings. They watch, hissing and screeching. Grimmjow steps forward, his blue aura falling away like flower petals.

Sharp teeth are bared into a cruel smile. Blue eyes glow eerily in the light. The bone crest along his head appears more crown-line, but only wraps around the front half of his forehead. His hair is long and flowing, tangled with feathers, bones, and sapphires. He reaches out, claws gleaming as he flexes his clawed hand. He grins, the green around his eyes still stretching into furred ears. His armor is replaced by a black suit, closing just under his rib cage. A top the clothing is a white jacket with a jagged collar. The jacket is lined in black. The suit he wears has blue running down the sides, across his chest, and blue rings his wrists and ankles, showing wear the clawed hands and paws start. His tail swishes, lashing. He reaches out, flexing his claws. He grunts, stretching out.

Behind him, Gin giggles. He holds his sword before him, ears perked up. Nine tails swish around behind him. His face marred by red markings seen on Japanese Kitsune masks, and his clothes are also marred by the color red, creating ruins along the white cloth. The clothes are baggy on him, billowing sleeves and wide pants that give a lot of room to move around in. Sharp teeth are bared in a wide, tooth filled smile. Blood red ruins bleed along his sword. The demons shift, screaming and howling at them. Grimmjow bolts forward, leaping at the snake-demon and digging his claws into the snake's throat. The snake releases a blood-curdling scream that grates at Grimmjow's sensitive eardrums. He snarls, digging both teeth and claws into the creature's throat. Blue blood soaks his hands and mouth. He tears out chunks of the snake. The snake thrashes, trying to dislodge the demon. More earsplitting wails rise up. Grimmjow jerks away, twisting in the air and landing on another. He cackles, blue eyes wide with blood lust. The demon shakes its head, using his claws to help it while the snake writhes on the ground as it bleeds out.

Grimmjow hisses as a claw knicks his shoulder. The demon shakes like a wet dog, before moving to slam into a tree. Grimmjow scrambles away, dropping to the ground. He grunts on impact, rolling slightly to lessen the pain. Gin moves away, mouth moving quickly as he chants. Swirling balls of fire surround him, whirling into the shape of snakes and striking out. Grimmjow shakes himself and gets back onto his feet. He glares bitterly at the creatures surrounding them. They are just far too many. He can hear Kenpachi's deranged laughter over the dying wails of the creatures. He looks around, barely catching sight of his allies. A cry of pain makes him look up, eyes widening at the sight of Ichigo being held by Shiro, arm limp and blood dripping heavily from his bicep. Phobos is before the twins, wings keeping him in the air. His borrowed sword before him as he fends off the broken king. This distraction costs Grimmjow as a large clawed hands wraps around him and picks him up. He struggles, staring into glowing yellow eyes. The demon opens its mouth, large blunt teeth gleaming in the sun. He snarls, curling his legs up and tries to push the fingers away. He moans as the hand tightens, forcing him to move his legs before they are crushed.

He makes a face as a forked tongue reaches out. Something touches his shoulder and suddenly the creature lets go with a piercing cry. The hand on Grimmjow's shoulder curls in his clothing, holding him up as the hand removes itself from him. Him and his savior jump away as the creature cries, shaking its wounded hand. Grimmjow spins his head to see Ulquiorra. The hybrid just stares at the creature with emotionless green eyes. "Be careful. Do not let them distract you. That will be your undoing," Ulquiorra scolds.

"Okay mom," Grimmjow retorts.

"They will be fine…"

"I hope you are correct my dear friend."

* * *

Ichigo stares at his arm. The wails, howls, and screeches are beginning to make his ears hurt. Shiro doesn't look happy either, wincing at every new dying wail from the demons below. Phobos stands before them, fighting his father. Shiro is using a piece of cloth from his sword to create a makeshift bandage. Ichigo hisses, eyes watering from the pain. He bites down hard on his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Shiro makes a face. "Sorry...but I have to make it tight. You won't be able to use that hand," he mumbles.

"Thank god I know how to use both hands," Ichigo pants.

Shiro grins a grim smiles as he looks at his twin. Ichigo looks before, his wings flapping slightly to keep him in the air. He can see Grimmjow and Gin, but what catches his eyes is their forms. He is slightly awed but he quickly moves on. Ulquiorra is close by, dealing with a raging demon with a wounded hand. Eyes skirt around to see Nel, Halibel, and Stark surrounded also. Kenpachi is with Byakuya, happily cutting his way through the demons with a deranged laugh. Aizen is with Szayel, both currently working on healing Renji and Rukia with some help with Orihime. The others he can't see, hidden by the swarm of demons. Ichigo prays that they will be okay, before he looks back at the battle before him. Phobos jumps back, panting heavily and sweat dripping from his forehead. Shiro surges forward, taking Phobos' place. Ichigo pressed his good hand to his wounded shoulder, not happy to see at how bloody it became in less than a minute. Phobos glances at him.

"I can still fight," Ichigo growls at the unasked question. Phobos grins, but it's a tired one. His energy is draining and the king doesn't even seemed phased. No, he seems to only be getting pissed. Shiro is quick on his feet, easily darting and dodging. Cyrus growls, attacking, only for it to be block. His eyes shift as he attacks once more. Shiro blocks the attack, but he is unable to stop the hand that reaches out and grabs his throat. He coughs, choking as his throat is crush. Something is behind him, an arm around his waist as a sword appears in his field of vision. The attack makes Cyrus pull his away to catch the blade. Shiro falls away, limp and gasping. A pain moan in his ear tells him who saved him. He struggles, pushing him and Ichigo back and out of the way of another attack. The king snarls, orange eyes glowing with hate. He strikes forward. Ichigo tries to block the blow, but he is holding the sword with his wounded arm. His arm gives, and he spins Shiro out of the way. The sword slashes across his chest. He hisses in pain, brown eyes glancing down. He jerks back, wings flapping. Shiro snarls, moving to block another attack so it doesn't harm Ichigo.

Phobos moves Ichigo out of the way. Ichigo hisses warningly at him. "You need to go get that arm healed!" Phobos hisses.

"I need to fight!" Ichigo shouts, his grip on his sword tightening.

Phobos sighs. "You can't fight! Your arm gave out on you. You can't fight with that hand!" Phobos tries to reason.

Ichigo growls. "I will fight to protect everybody!" He says.

"You are going to kill yourself. You are no help right now!" Phobos says.

A growl makes them look over. Cyrus is staring down at Shiro, his blade through the white haired hybrid. Shiro growls, hand on the blade. He pants. Ichigo moves forward. Phobos right at his side. Ichigo wraps his arms around Shiro, careful of the blade. Phobos moves around them to attack. Cyrus jerks his blade out of Shiro, making him groan in pain. Ichigo and Shiro tumble backwards. Wings work hard to straighten them, but Ichigo is weak from blood loss. Shiro is limp in his arms. Ichigo's hands become slick with Shiro's blood and his grip on the white twin loosens. Ichigo scrambles, trying to catch Shiro, but the two tumble away from each other. Something catches him.

He groans at the landing. A deep hiss sounds in his ear. Hazy brown eyes look over, seeing blue. Grimmjow straightens them, cradling Ichigo close to his chest. Ichigo wheezes, searching for Shiro. Gin waltz into his sight, cradling his twin. He seems worried. "Where is Orihime?!" He asks hurried.

"Should be near Aizen and Szayel," Grimmjow replies.

Ichigo struggles to sit up, but Grimmjow tightens his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo moans in pain, falling limp. Grimmjow makes a face. "Sorry, but you should rest. I'm going to carry you over to the healers," Grimmjow mumbles.

"Shiro…" Ichigo mumbles.

Grimmjow winces.

"I dunno Ichi, I dunno."

* * *

Phobos is panting, blood sticks to skin. He stares at his father. Cyrus is staring at the slash wound across his collarbone. He frowns before tilting his head, staring at Cyrus. He does seem paler, not as fast. Phobos can only guess summoning the demons is finally taking its toll. There are not as many. The group that is fighting is together, able to band up to protect the wound. Grimmjow had disappeared, which worried Phobos for only a moment before Cyrus resumed attacking. Both still in the air, away from any other monsters that could sneak up and attack. Cyrus lifts his head, glaring at Phobos. "You will pay," he seethes.

Phobos rolls his shoulders, drawing the sword up. "I can't let you win...Father," He mumbles.

Cyrus launches himself forward, swinging the long sword at Phobos. Phobos lifts his sword up, blocking the blow. His wings flap to help keep him steady as he is pushed back. Cyrus stares at him, orange eyes void of emotion. The demon king curls up his lips into a deadly sneer. "You are outnumbered," He mumbles.

Phobos eyes widen. A wild screech fills the air and he whips his head around, seeing a bird like demon diving towards him. A blur of white and blue tackle the demon. It screeches, twisting to dislodge whatever attacked. The king tsks, not happy about the attack on his subject. He glares vilely at Phobos, who grins weakly. Cyrus reaches out, grabbing at Phobos's throat. The king presses down, cutting off Phobos air way. Phobos wheezes, clawing at the hand around his throat. He refuses to drop the sword that once belonged to Libra. Cyrus sneers, lifting the smaller demon up. "So weak. A true son of mine wouldn't be weak. You are out of energy. Spent it all. I thought you would have been trained better. I'm disgusted that a disgrace like you lives," Cyrus snarls.

Phobos stares down at him. Phobos lashes his tail. The pressure around his throat grows and Phobos coughs, struggling to remove the hand. He twists his body, wrapping a leg around Cyrus's neck and shoulders and then using his other foot to press against his throat. Cyrus's eyes widen and his grip relaxes. Phobos inhales deeply, moving the arm without the sword to wrap around Cyrus's arm. He twists, pushing down on his father's throat and then twisting his hand. Cyrus roars, arm snapping as it breaks. Phobos is quickly to twist away, rubbing his bruised throat. Cyrus coughs, gagging slightly. He turns, hand flashing out and grabbing the blade aimed to pierce his heart. The tip of the blue and black sword rests on his skin. He stares into orange eyes.

"This disgraceful will make sure you die. You weren't supposed to be reborn. Somebody learned of their mistakes...and you can learn that yours is being alive once more," Phobos says, pushing on the sword. It digs into Cyrus's skin. Cyrus snarls, jerking the blade so it glides smoothly past him. Phobos lurches forward in shock, and a sword is digging into his hip. He cries out, staring down to see Cyrus's blade lodged in his hip.

"I will cleanse this world. Purge it all! It's filthy...full of angel scum," Cyrus growls, eyes holding insanity and his grin is deranged.

Phobos stares, orange eyes filled with pain. "That would include me...as I have angel in me," he mumbles.

"You were tainted by a traitor. He wanted to hide you. He should have been proud. Yet he turned you into a disgrace!" Cyrus snaps.

Phobos flinches, his breathing becoming labored and pained. His throat and lungs burn. His side is on fire with pain and he is bleeding heavily.

"I refuse to die alone," Phobos snarls.

"You can't kill me," Cyrus says haughtily as he jerks the blade away, moving to land the killing blow.

Phobos chuckles. "I can't...but he will…"


	19. Chapter 19

Only one more chapter to go, and finally this confusing mess of a story will be over lmao. I might give it a sequel, depends on my mood lmao :P Lmao, enjoy some pain and suffering! ;D

* * *

"I can't...But he will…"

Cyrus twists, blocking blade arching towards his neck. Grimmjow's eyes widen. Cyrus grins evilly. He begins to chant softly. A screech fills the air and something is in the air, aiming at the blue haired demon from the tree it's now in. "I'm a king for a reason," Cyrus croons.

Grimmjow growls, eyes darting between the king and the demon. The demon hisses and launches itself forward, slamming it's small feline body into Grimmjow. Cyrus spins, dodging a swing from Phobos. Phobos snarls, pushing forward. He swings, the pain in his hip numb. He is slowing down. Blood loss taking its toll on him. He pants heavily. Cyrus chuckles darkly at him and reaches out. His hands tangle into Phobos's hair. He yanks the younger demon's head back. Phobos hisses, a hand gripping onto Cyrus's wrist. "So sad, me having to kill my only son," Cyrus sighs, his voice holding no emotion.

Phobos wrinkles his nose up, sneering at his father. Those fiery orange eyes glow with terrible glee, yet Phobos knows those eyes once glowed with passion. Phobos wheezes, thinking of something. Libra. Aizen. Everybody else. The faces. The memories. Everything flashes and suddenly he is thinking. Of Ichigo and his words of not wanting to give up, eve when in pain and the threat of death awaited him. Libra's warning and his sorrowful words he spoke when his mind cleared. It cleared.

"Why kill me? If I am your flesh and blood, you shouldn't kill me. You wouldn't do that to anybody else when you were king. I didn't grow up to see in you take command to protect the demons. I grew up, listening to tales about you. How great you were and the victories you had against the angels! Where did that all go? Look at you. Violent, immoral, and ready to kill anything, including those who looked up to you," Phobos says, voice switching emotions as he spoke, trying to trigger memories.

Cyrus pauses, staring suspiciously at the younger demon. Phobos goes on, hoping his way with words work in his favor. "The demons were plunged into a period of darkness because of the new king! We lost our king to a mad man who cared for nothing but ripping things apart and learning anything he can about them. You cared for your people. Led them into fights they could win, protected them. You most likely gave up your life to make sure those in that last battle you fought lived! Now here you are, trying to kill those who fled because they wanted to protect two princes, and themselves from that evil ruler! You are no better than him right now! Cold, cruel, and insane!"

Cyrus snarls, orange eyes narrowing. He moves his hand to position the blade. Phobos growls, finally realizing just how far into the insanity Cyrus is. Tears fall from his eyes. "I wanted to know you. Meet you...to see the great man that was my father when I heard about who my parents were...I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up," Phobos says. "I'm sorry, but I guess we both should stop fiddling around and see who really is better."

"You dare challenge me?!" Cyrus asks, shocked.

"Too a proper battle. Call off your demons. Just me and you. If you win, you can destroy what you want. We won't stop you. Yet if I win, you stop. I become king of hell, and you step down as king," Phobos snarls.

Cyrus pulls away, staring at Phobos. "Fine," He relents after a moment. He whistles a high pitched tune and the demons he summoned pull away with screams and howls. Phobos lands, hand pressed to his hip. He stares at Cyrus.

"Orihime!" Phobos shouts.

The young angel appears and slowly walks up. "Heal us both. Touch her, and you lose automatically," Phobos snarls, glaring at Cyrus.

"I will not hurt the healer. This is just me and you. We can use anything, magic, wings, teeth, swords, and tails. Including our true forms," Cyrus states but his smile is sickly and dark.

"That is fine," Phobos says as Orihime begins to heal him. The two demons stand there, waiting for Orihime to finish. The group that is able to watch stand in a semi-circle behind Phobos while the demons crowd around behind Cyrus. Orihime finishes with Phobos and she stares at the demon king. He looks at her and frowns. She shifts, gulping.

"Hurry," Cyrus snaps. Orihime yelps and scurries forward, timid. She quickly heals the king and scrambles away, returning into the arms of Ulquiorra. Phobos probes at his hip. He sighs happily. All healed. He shifts, stretching. Cyrus stares at himself, almost in awe at the healing abilities of Orihime.

"Let's finish this!" Phobos says.

Cyrus grins and steps forward. His wings flare out and dark magic drips from him. Features change, horns more elegant, crown now flecked with different jewels. His tail swishes, dressed in gold. Tattoos stain his upper arms and throat, and chest. He is dressed in thick cloth, that appears to be a mix of armor and older styled clothing, but for some reason, the clothing fits the demon king. His long hair is braided with jewels, bones, and beads. He holds himself with grace. Eyes sharp and glowing. Sharp claws and teeth gleam in the sun. His wings are full, beautiful, and powerful. The swirls of color now red, violet, and pink, instead of the blue and greens. The flecks of silver and white sparkle like stars on his wings. His tail lash as he grins. Phobos takes in this form, feeling the power and speed. Cyrus shifts, grinning.

Phobos shifts his weight, orange eyes glowing in the sun light. He launches himself forward, a blur of motion. Dust is stir against the force of the blow. It bellows out and slowly disappears showing the two demons. Cyrus has Phobos's sword in hand, said demon standing on the blade. His appearance completely different. His dark hair falls into his face, long in the back. A crown woven from rose stems with a few dead flowers. His wings are much like his fathers, a swirling mass of galactic colors and flecks of silver and white. Phobos has ancient like bangles around his biceps, wrists, ankles, and throat. His feet are bare. The coat over his torso appears to be that of a marching band coat but the back extends down to his feet. It's black trimmed in silver and black pants cover his legs. Phobos' tail lashes, the chains connecting to the rings on his tail jingle. His horns are more defined, arching gracefully with beading dripping from them. Dark eyeliner frames his eyes, making the orange appear brighter. Tribal markings litter his arms and a few cover his face. Cyrus's eyes gleam as he grins cruelly. Phobos crouching down on the sword and grabbing the hilt. He twists off the blade, forcing Cyrus to release the blue and black blade. Phobos stands up to his full height, glaring at his father.

He spins the blade, easily falling into a fighting stance. Cyrus turns his body, an arm behind his back, making him appear like a fencer. He grins darkly at Phobos. "Shall we end this?" He muses, orange eyes glowing with his insanity.

Phobos doesn't speak, just rushing forward. The two clash, dust billowing up once more. The sound of metal against metal ring out in the clear. Phobos growls as he twists, arching his blade towards Cyrus's side. Cyrus blocks the blow and chuckles. "I must admit, you have great control over this form," Cyrus muses.

"I kept it hidden. I prefer not to flaunt it," Phobos says.

"Most demons are proud of their true form. Gives them power," Cyrus says, staring at Phobos with emotionless eyes.

"I never had a reason to use it. I'm still a bit rusty ya see," Phobos says, smirking knowingly.

Cyrus chuckles darkly, orange eyes blazing with bloodlust.

* * *

Blood spills from between his lips. His nails dig into the earth as blood splatters to the ground. A shadow falls over him. He tilts his head up, wincing at the pain in his body. He shifts, using his sword to help him. A dark, insane chuckle meets his ears, same with the screaming and howling. He wheezes, feeling as if glass is cutting him from the inside out. He is pushed back, a foot on his back before kicking him over. The boot is then pressed to his throat. He claws at the leg, gasping for breath. Cyrus stares down at him and laughs. The older demon only has a slash across his arm, a nick on his forehead, and a few claw marks and cuts on his chest, shredding his clothes. Phobos has far more wounds. He is mostly covered in blood, his own blood. He tried so hard, but Cyrus was unpredictable. Phobos was unable to read the other demon and in the end suffered. He is weak, and Cyrus can see it.

"You will always be below me," Cyrus sneers. He pulls away, leaving Phobos on the ground. He moves slowly towards the group that Phobos came with. Phobos rolls, slowly getting up with some help from his sound. He coughs up more blood.

"NO! You promised!" Phobos snarls.

"I promised not to kill them if I won. I haven't won as you are still alive," Cyrus replies smartly. Phobos snarls.

"You fucker!" He shouts.

Cyrus laughs. "Demons are great at finding loopholes," he says.

"I said to fight me! Leave them out of it!" Phobos shouts, swaying on his feet.

Cyrus looks at him, orange eyes blazing. "Why should I? I mean look at you. Bloody and broken. Barely on your feet. You can't stop me. You are weak. You really thought you could win? Haha, you make me laugh. You are a pathetic child. It disgusts me that I created you. If you were really my son, we would be even. You are just a worthless child. No fight. Just a bark like a yippy little dog. I was really hoping you would stronger in that form. Give me something to actually fight."

Cyrus reaches out and grabs somebody from the group. He pulls away before anybody could stop him. Phobos's eyes widen. It's Shiro. Shiro squirms, eyes wide with fear. Gin struggles against Grimmjow and Ichigo, crying out for his mate. Phobos snarls, eyes burning with hate. Cyrus laughs gleefully at the of fear in the albino's eyes. "No!" Gin cries, now limp against Grimmjow. His eyes are open wide with horror, mouth open and tears falling. Shiro struggles, a hand clasped around his throat. Phobos snarls, tail lashing. He has to move. His grip on the sword tightens as he wills himself to move. Shiro is choking, unable to gain any air. His claws dig into Cyrus's arm. Cyrus doesn't pay any attention to the cuts on his wrists. Phobos closes his eyes.

 _C'mon!_ He thinks bitterly to himself. He opens his eyes, seeing Cyrus's tense body. The way his hand flexes, as if ready to snap the struggling Hybrid's throat. Phobos stares, feeling helpless. Something warm touches his shoulder. Lips are by his ear. He can feel somebody behind him, but he can't find the energy to fight the being. "You still have fight. Have faith and don't give up! I have chosen you, young King. Rise up and protect those you swore to protect until your dying breath!"

The voice is soft. A whisper in his ear. It's voice strong and firm, growling at the end. The hands on his shoulders press down.

"You are not alone! Protect, defend, and fight!"

Phobos shakes his head, growling deep in his chest. He stumbles forward. Shiro gasps, feet on Cyrus's broad chest to try and help him, but the king has an iron grip on his throat. Everything starts to go black. His lungs burn with the need for air, but he can't force any into his lungs. The pressure around his throat is too much. He can hear shouting, but it starts to fade like everything else. The fingers around his throat twitch and Shiro can't find the will to fight. _I'm gonna die like this,_ he thinks weakly.

A weight is against his back, an arm around him. A snap is far too loud in his ear. A vile scream of pain. The pressure on his throat is gone and he can breath. He inhales, coughing. He slumps back, barely stable on his feet. The arm doesn't move. Something hard is against his stomach. It feels like metal. His hazy eyes look down. A dark gleaming blade. The hilt pressing into his stomach. The blue seems to glow. A deep rumbling growl sounds in his ear. He lifts his head, noticing at how scared Cyrus seems now, while he cradles his right hand to his chest. Cyrus's orange eyes glare at something behind him. Carefully, whoever is supporting Shiro, lowers themselves down so he can sit on the ground. Shiro lifts his hands up and weakly pulls the mask off. A shadow falls over him. A figure stands before him. Shiro stares. He can see black hair and a black cloak with blue trim and ruins along the bottom. Long black hair is streaked with orange. Ivory horns are contoured with golden-orange lines and still beaded with strings and jewels. Cyrus snarls, but he now seems like a cornered animal. He backs away. The figure steps forward, blade gleaming.

Everybody is shocked into silence. The cloak moves, swaying as Phobos steps forward. His orange eyes glow darkly as he glares at Cyrus. He is tall and proud, dressed in gold, jewels, and silk. The thorned crown thick, wrapping completely around his head. He is dressed like a medieval king mixed perfectly with armor. He bares his sharp teeth, wings flared. Even his wings have changed. They are a blend of feathered and webbed. Each feathers seems to be dripping gold on the ends. He holds himself high, chin tilted up as he remains calm. His figure void of the damage he received earlier. "What have you done?!" Cyrus screams, seeming to stare at nothing.

* * *

Everything seems different. The sounds are louder. Everything is vivid. He inhales, smelling Cyrus's fear and the shock. The swish of the cloak is soft as he continues to step forward. Cyrus is glaring over his shoulder, snarling like a rabid animal. A dangerous animal is the one cornered. However, he feels no fear. Just an unexplained calmness. He strides forward, twisting the blade. He lashes out, but Cyrus blocks it. His orange eyes blaze with hatred as he bares his teeth. Something hovers behind him, watching and watching. His body twists fluidly as he attacks, focusing on slowing Cyrus down. "You have lost this form. Only those who have the soul and heart of a true king can access this form. The form of a true demon king. The king form. A few within the group behind us have potential, but he was the one. You have fallen, Cyrus. Fallen from your throne and from title as king. Meet your doom. The Demon King, Astaroth," The voice declares.

Cyrus snarls. Glowing orange eyes stare at him. Astaroth lifts up his blade once more, dropping it. Cyrus blocks the blow and growls, eyes wild and feral. The power behind the blow causes a gust of wind that ruffles the king's cloak. He narrows his eyes, staring down at Cyrus. Cyrus growls ferally, his orange eyes darting around. He stares at the demon king, who is ready for another attack. The black and blue blade is pulled away and swung once more. Cyrus blocks, feeling the power and grace behind each blow. Memories flash, breaking free. The memories are harsh, clawing at him and he screams. Astaroth's eyes widen as he stares at the scene. Cyrus drops his sword and hunched over, hands on his head. He screams in pain. The presence behind him wavers and disappears, leaving Astaroth alone. He stares at Cyrus.

"It's coming together. Your memories…" Astaroth mumbles. He steps forward. Cyrus tilts his head and stares at him with a crazed look. Tears fall from his panicked orange eyes. Astaroth twists the blade and slams the blade into the ground as he walks, never breaking his stride. Cyrus backs away but hands catch him by his wrists. The demon king towers over his hunched form. He whimpers, feeling the dominance from Astaroth. Astaroth stares down at him with calm orange eyes. Slowly hands cover his face, wiping the tears away.

"A king should never give into the darkness. Fallen you maybe, but you have a chance to rise up," Astaroth says.

"No, no, no! NO!" Cyrus screams, clawing at the metal gauntlets over Astaroth's arms. Cyrus writhes, as if burning. Astaroth remains calm, staring into startled, panicked eyes. Astaroth sighs. He stares down at Cyrus. Those orange eyes are broken, shattered. Emotions unable to fit, so jumbled. Cyrus is breaking even more. His body unable to handle it all. Astaroth digs his fingers into Cyrus's hair. Astaroth knows what he has to do. It pains him. He closes his eyes before opening them. Cyrus is sobbing. Moaning about how much it hurts. He doesn't move. He is staring sightless at Astaroth now. Astaroth can see him becoming numb, shattering under the reality. The memories. Astaroth smiles sadly.

"Forgive me, father. I believe it's time for you too join Libra and too be happy with him once more," Astaroth murmurs.

Cyrus just stares at him, mouth open. Astaroth smiles painfully. He leans forward, and presses his forehead to Cyrus's. A single tear falls down Astaroth's cheek. He moves moves his hands and jerks them. The death is painless and quick. Astaroth gently lays Cyrus down, closing those blind, unseeing eyes. "May you find peace once more in the afterlife," Astaroth murmurs.

He straightens up and turns. Orange eyes watch as Gin gets away from Grimmjow and bolts towards Shiro, who is still on the ground, watching the scene. Shiro's yelp of shock seems to draw everybody together. They begin to move. Astaroth turns, looking over at Cyrus, who seems so peaceful. Astaroth turns, staring up at the sky. Behind him, the demons howl sadly as they melt back into the shadows, dying out as their master lies on the ground, dead.

"You will be missed...father."

* * *

Okay guys! For the next chapter, give me ideas for a ship with Astaroth(aka phobos) I wanna know what you all think ;D you can name off a bleach character that I didn't mention in a relationship or if I put him with an oc. ;D I got ideas, but I want to know who you want him with. C; and plus I am curious.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry about this late update lmao, but I have begun to work on two different fanfics. A cross over and another bleach au but canon fanfic. -salutes- And also, I have decided to rewrite fallen as the beginning is far to messed up for my liking. Yet I will keep this version up. I won't post the new version until I feel happy with what I have. I feel like this fanfic has been all over the place and not really explaining what I wanted with this au verse that I created. I love it, but I need a better fanfic to portray what I always imagined. So look out for that in like the next few months! :'D

Also, Aizen is like super ooc in this chapter :'D It's explain but I still tried to keep him pretty in character

* * *

Astaroth shakes his head, looking away. Aizen growl and glares at the demon king. Aizen curls his hands into a fist, feeling as if his heart is breaking. He doesn't like it. Phobos...no Astaroth is turning away from him. He never did that. Not until now. Aizen doesn't know how to act. He used people. He wasn't the one to be played. It hurts. That demon was always at his side. Kept him alive and helped him. Showed him how to trust others and to stop being such a pain. Astaroth looks over his shoulder, orange eyes emotionless. Astaroth has turned into his normal demon form. Aizen can feel the tears well up, a hand over his chest. Astaroth sighs, looking away. "It's for the best…" He whispers.

"You can't leave me!" Aizen chokes out, unable to handle these feelings. He never had to feel. He was smart enough to make sure things went his way. He never needed love. Only pawns...until now.

"I have too," Astaroth says, an edge to his tone.

Aizen looks up, a single tear falling down his face as he stares at the larger demon. He reaches out, grabbing onto Astaroth's sleeve. The demon king turns, orange eyes blazing. Aizen reaches out, acting on instinct. These choking feels driving him forward. He grabs a fist full of Astaroth's hair and pulls him down. Their lips meet harshly, teeth knocking together slightly. Orange eyes widen and grow slightly hazy with tears Astaroth forces himself to pull away, harshly wiping at his mouth. Aizen can't find anything to strength to hold onto Astaroth anymore. Astaroth shakes his head, growling softly. He turns away, refusing to look back at the broken brunette. The last thing Aizen sees is the king's cloak.

"Phobos…" Aizen chokes out, feeling weak in his knees. What are these emotions. Why are they so choking. He presses his other hand to his throat, trying to feel for something. Nothing, but why is it so hard to breath? Aizen stands there, trying to breath as darkness washes over him. The sun setting behind him. He closes his eyes, unable to handle it. This feeling is worse than any wound he has ever gotten.

"You bastard!"

* * *

Ichigo looks over, worried. It shows in his brown orbs. Kisuke also looks over, frown hidden behind his fan. Sitting behind them is Aizen. He is on the other side of the large room, staring out a window, a mug of tea before him, but he hasn't touched it. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro all stayed with Kisuke. The others moved, save for the fallens Kisuke took in. The only ones in the "lobby" of the hotel turned home is Ichigo, Kisuke, Aizen, and Grimmjow. Grimmjow is napping on one of the couches. Ichigo is on the ground in front of Grimmjow. He sighs and looks away. It has been a year since the battle and a year since Astaroth disappeared. Something happened. Ichigo knows it. Aizen hasn't been himself. Less haughty. Less confident. Something seemed to have broken the brunette. Nobody could get it out of him. Ichigo guessed it had something to do with Astaroth.

"He must be confused. Him and Astaroth seemed extremely close. Heart broken even. He lost the closest person to him ever," Kisuke murmurs, "plus Aizen has never had any reason to face any other positive feelings aside from smugness when he has the upperhand. Aizen was a cold and collected being...having this happen must be upsetting…" Kisuke mumbles.

"It's been almost a year," Ichigo whispers.

Kisuke snaps his fan shut. He sighs. "I can compare his relationship with Astaroth as a similar one that Gin and Shiro has. They grew up together. They were always around each other. The only person Shiro saw as a father figure was Grimmjow. Astaroth didn't see Aizen as a father-figure..but an idol. Somebody he wanted to become, or help no matter what. Yet Astaroth has surpassed Aizen now...both must be confused."

Ichigo sighs at the logic behind it all. It makes since. There could be hidden feelings playing a part in this. He glances back at Aizen before looking away. He stares at his knees, lost in thought. Kisuke is slightly, silver eyes watching Aizen before they look back down at Ichigo. Ichigo sighs and wraps his arms around his knees. "Maybe they can make things work….like always… They need each other. From what I have seen, Astaroth depends on Aizen, as much as Aizen depends on him. He was the fighter. Following the plan and orders. Aizen is the brains, somebody who creates the plans," Ichigo murmurs.

Kisuke sighs. "I hope Astaroth sees it that way…." he whispers. Ichigo sighs, tilts his head back. An arm drapes over his shoulder and he tilts his head to see Grimmjow's head near his. Grimmjow nuzzles him sleepily, making Ichigo smiles softly at the attention.

"I'm sure they will work it out. I know they can," Grimmjow reassures his distressed mate. Ichigo smiles thankfully at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Aizen bows his head, a semi-formal thing and because he feels like this king deserves no formal bow from him. On either side of him is Ichigo and Kisuke. They also dip their heads in respect towards the new demon king. At his side is a beautiful woman, her beautiful pale orange locks flowing around her shoulders. Silver eyes sparkle in the light. She is dressed in a flowing dress with a rather low neckline, showing a lot of cleavage. She tilts her head back as cold brown eyes look up to stare between the thrones. This makes her frown. This lower demon should look at them. Kisuke smiles cheerfully, now using a fan to hide the smile that is becoming bitter. Ichigo's scowling bitter, not liking this. The two are staring at Astaroth, who just stares at them with a wary look. He should have known they would come. Three advisors. One for the fallen angels. One for the demons. One for the hybrids. Ichigo folds his arms over his chest. The only thing Astaroth can be thankful for is that it's only them. His friendly smiles falls when he realizes that Aizen is staring between the thrones, refusing to look him in the eye. Astaroth glances down. He carefully pushes himself up.

"Welcome," He murmurs.

"Hello. You had summoned us?" Kisuke questions, head tilted to the side.

"I did be-" Astaroth is cut off by a loud giggle. The succubus is tense, eyes narrowed. She tries to catch what darts by, but it's faster and dodges her. Aizen tilts his head, eyes drawn down as the blur stops before him. A young girl with brown hair and brown hair with flecks of orange in them, like burning embers. Her skin is a soft tan. She stares with wide eyes at Aizen. Suddenly she is laughing again and grabbing his hand.

"Lyrus no!" Astaroth shouts.

"Stop her!" The queen snarls. Astaroth steps down the dais, but the child dances around Aizen, refusing to let go of his hand, this making him turn so his back is the others in the room.

"Uh?" Aizen asks, confused. The girl smiles, eyes glowing with warmth. Like a warm fire.

"Lyrus!" Astaroth snaps, no heat in his voice, only fear, but Lyrus just smiles as everything fades around her and Aizen.

Soon they are standing in a meadow. "Don't let go," she murmurs.

Aizen frowns as she tightens her grip on his much larger hand. "I mean it. To them, we are just staring at eachother, but they can try to pull us apart," She explains, smiling. Aizen nods and just moves to pick up the girl. She giggles, aware that two the others, he did pick her up to keep her close. She knows Astaroth will be pissed, but she has to show this man. She knows him. She smiles at Aizen, happy to know something.

"Do you wanna know my power?" She questions.

"Yes…" Aizen mumbles.

"I can connect with a person's memories or dreams. Yet the only problem is that I have to be related to them. I can't talk to the queen. I never could. Yet I could always speak to Papa. Everybody else but him, I was unable to connect with. At night, I would sneak into his bed with him and fall asleep due to my own nightmares. I always saw you there, in his dreams. He always turned away...I stayed in the shadows. I didn't want to get caught. Daddy knew. He could see me if I was in his head. Yet those dreams began to change. You became hazy, less clear. Those cold brown eyes became so sad. He tried calling to you once. He called you Aizen...I didn't understand. I had to test something. I heard that we had guest. I had to look. I hide behind the current. I feel asleep…but this is my dream world." Lyrus blushes.

"So...That...means I'm related to you?!" Aizen questions.

Lyrus nods, arms around Aizen's. "Yeah! Daddy always praised me, saying I was so smart, just like somebody he knew. I was a fast learner and I still am," she gushes, smiling widely.

Aizen blinks, trying to take it all in. He really stares at her. Those brown eyes sparkle with joy and delight. Her hair is dark like his, thick and slightly wavy, much like his. He tilts his head. She grins so widely, but it has a sharp twist to it, like Astaroth. His eyes widen. No..this can't be. Lyrus turns, moving her gaze to the left. Everything changes. The scene is what Aizen knows all too well. Blood is everywhere on the sidewalk. He is on the ground. Lyrus taps his shoulder. He can't tear his gaze away. This memory...it's his most hated. His own self rushes by, and suddenly everything is fading. Lyrus screams and subconsciously, Aizen tightens his grip around her.

The memory shatters and he is staring vehemently into startled orange. Lyrus is whimpering, weakly Astaroth steps away, frowning. "What did she show you?!"

"Nothing," Aizen says vaguely.

Aizen sees the relief. Aizen smirked smugly but keeps it hidden by burying his nose into Lyrus' hair. The queen sighs loudly, smiling warmly, but also coldly. Aizen reels in his aura, allowing the young girl to relax. Astaroth backs away, rubbing his face tiredly. Aizen mentally debates with himself. Lyrus weakly shifts. Aizen looks down at her. He pulls away and reveals his smug smile. Ichigo and Kisuke shift warily behind him, studying the rulers of hell. Aizen chuckles richly, his smug smirk turning into a grin. He grins knowingly at Astaroth.

"She showed me nothing but her dream world. Do tell, why were you so worried? What could she possibly show me? What are you hiding Astaroth? I know she can talk to those related to her. Currently, the ones that could be related to her are dead. Your mother is dead. Your father. His true mate! Yet how she possibly talk to me?" Aizen questions. Astaroth is stiff, orange eyes wide.

"What are you talking about?! She is our son," the queen hisses.

"Oh shut up Rangiku, unlike you, I'm way smarter than you. This young girl is mine also. She would have some features from you, but I only see myself and Astaroth," Aizen sneers.

"Don't...let her hurt me," Lyrus whimpers.

"What does she mean?!" Ichigo asks, stepping forward with a dark scowl on his face. His sword is drawn and it gleams in the light. Rangiku's eyes widen. Astaroth turns to face his wife.

Aizen stares at her. "Yes..what does Lyrus mean," he demands coldly.

Rangiku backs away. "She lies! I would never hurt her!" She shouts.

Aizen sighed, tilting his head and rolling his eyes. "You always wanted men Rangiku. Yet being bride to the king is to good to be true. Suddenly he has a child that doesn't even belong to you. A child born from magic. Old magic that Cyrus forgot about. He was weak from all the on going battles happening. It could happen ya know. Create a child from pure energy. Magic is weird like that. Yet only a king can make the child because he has the most power. It goes for both the demon king and angel king. I did a lot of research while here on demon kings. There have only been two in our history. Cyrus and Astaroth," Aizen says.

Astaroth frowns. Rangiku laughs, silver eyes holding her fear. Aizen pulls Lyrus off of him and holds her out. She frowns, reaching for him. "Daddy!" She breaths.

"Eh?" Aizen asks, almost dropping her from shock. Lyrus screeches slightly and then starts laughing.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lyrus chants

Ichigo stares at Aizen. "Well jesus, we come here expecting something and this just blew up," He says.

Aizen laughs, holding Lyrus close once more.

Astaroth sighs, looking defeated. "Oh shut up Ichigo," he grumbles like a scolded child.

Ichigo snickers behind his hand and Kisuke just smirks.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! Jesus fucking christ! That is my hair, mister! Who do you think you are!"

"Your mate and now stop moving!" Aizen snaps, yanking harshly on dark locks. Astaroth hisses in pain, glaring at Aizen through the mirror. Lyrus was a dear and with a plan from Aizen. Had gotten gum stuck in Astaroth's hair. Of course, Aizen has been making Astaroth's life a living hell for the hell Aizen went through for around four years. Four years of sorting his feelings out and speaking with Ichigo and Shiro. Of course as soon as Shiro saw Astaroth, an all fight started. Astaroth was the one mostly hurt with a bunch of bite marks on his arms, bruises all over, a split lip, broken nose, and of course all the scratches. However Astaroth had quickly explained himself after Aizen recovered from his laughing fit. Turns out, he wasn't one for the marriage, wanting to fix hell and sort out his duties, yet Rangiku had blackmailed him, threatening to state who his father was. That was something would cause a lot of drama. Something he didn't need and the reason he acted so wary during that meeting was because of Rangiku.

"Babe it hurts!" Astaroth moans, wincing as Aizen tugs harshly on his hair once more.

Aizen just smirks smugly. Astaroth narrows his orange eyes and scowls at the mirror, directing it at Aizen's reflection. "Good," Aizen hums.

"Yer a horrible mate," Astaroth whines.

"You are! You should have contacted me you dumbass. I'm the smart one," Aizen huffs, puffing up his chest.

"That was like ten years ago! Ow! Stop it! How many times do I have to say sorry!" Astaroth whines.

"You were being stupid! Besides, I've been super nicely as of lately," Aizen huffs.

"Bullshit!" Astaroth snaps, earning him a harsh tug on his hair. He growls, grabbing Aizen's hands. Aizen loosens the pressure only slightly. Orange eyes glare darkly at him. Aizen smirks.

"Shut up you big baby," Aizen chuckles.

"Baby?! This is all bullcrap! Somebody save me! Lyrus you dirty little traitor!" Astaroth shouts. Laugh follows his shouting from on the other side of his door. Astaroth twists, making Aizen let go. Aizen's eyes widen and he pulls away from Astaroth, quickly running. He darts out of the room with Astaroth on his heels. Lyrus is already ahead of them, laughing loudly. She hurries down the stairs of their home, laughing as she runs around in circles around Ichigo and Grimmjow before darting once Astaroth focuses his attention on her. He dives after the thirteen year old demon. She yelps as they crash into the couch, toppling it over.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouts, scowling. Astaroth peeks up, orange eyes hunting for somebody. Aizen is slyly making his way outside, humming to himself. A dark chuckle is the only warning he has before he is tackling by something larger. He huffs at the laugh in his ear. He is lifted up and carried bridal style back into the story. Ichigo glares at them and Astaroth drops Aizen. Azen hisses at his mate, glaring.

"Pick up the mess!" Ichigo orders.

"He did it!" Aizen states.

"I didn't con my daughter into putting gum into my hair," Astaroth retorts.

Aizen clicks to his tongue, scowling. "Touche," he mumbles, moving to helping his giggling daughter. Astaroth lets out a long exhale, placing his hands on his knees.

"I see Aizen has yet to let go of that grudge," Ichigo comments.

"Shhh...I'm trying to get rid of said grudge," Astaroth wheezes.

Ichigo snorts. Astaroth stands up and moves to help his family. Ichigo figured he wouldn't watch. Astaroth has spent the last ten years since that accident with Rangiku to make it up to Aizen. Ichigo knows Aizen is just teasing Astaroth, testing things out. Making sure. Grimmjow shakes his head. "These guys are worse than Gin and Shiro," he mumbles.

"Just be happy they haven't asked for a kid yet," Ichigo laughs.

Grimmjow shudders, eyes wide.

"Oh god. We better not let that happen!"


End file.
